Another Verse
by NoFear Phantom
Summary: The 3rd shinobi war rages, warriors of all types gather and a world of universal secrets begins. Having awoken from death, Obito Uchiha returns to the living to fight in the war and find his way home. How he will do so stuck with a child-hating legend is unknown? Let another verse give answers plus the finger to destiny. MASSIVE CROSSOVER THEMES. 1st fic, review please.
1. Live to fight another day

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

"_Word" = _Spiral the plant man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1.

The sound of blades was clashing throughout the battle causing rains of blood to fall, erupting in pain and maddening cruelty. Cries of hate up roared in the truth of war encircling the land of rain. Blood, metal and smoke clouded the atmosphere with the scent of the battlefield for miles reaching many of the small villages and farms that were untouched by the third great shinobi war. Then again, at this point in time nearly everybody and great grandmothers were aware of the chaos burning not just through the rain but through its neighboring countries too.

Assortments of metallic weapons, such as Kunai, shrunken, swords, scythes and senbon could be seen littering the battlefields with an abundance of bodies as empty villages, were left with scars of all manner of elemental jutus. Fires burned and intoxicated the forests and its inhabitants as lakes and water fronts were lighting up with currents of electricity detaining many corpses of those who were caught by its trap. Savage winds were generated in abandon villages, ravaging and demolishing the buildings with air, sand and dust, however in reality only hoping to cut and tear through any enemy in the area. Once open fields that were expressed with the beauty of the color green and the soothing of the breeze, were now cracked and shattered like a mirror, causing soil and rock to elevate meters in height, upturned and uplifted from there resting place. Yet despite all this, the local wasteland seemed to be fine with no major damage, even receiving showers as abnormal amounts of rain poured washing the land of its red stains.

Across all sorts of battlefields, shinobi of all kinds could be seen taking their part in this human only tradition.

* * *

_'Hm...Hm...Hm...Ha...Hmp...ahh...Ahhh...HMAAAhhhh...gah. What the heck? What was that?'_

. . . . . .

_'Was it a dream?'_

. . . . .

_'Must have been dream. Hooo, thank merciful god. Dam that was freaky._'

. .

_'Huh? Why is it so dark?_

. .

_'Oh God I'm so stupid. My eyes are closed. Shit, at least no one knows how stupid I can be._'

. .

_'Huh? I can't open them. Wait, I can't move? Hmp...Hmmp...Hmmpa. Shit, nothings moving.'_

. .

_'What is this? I feel my body but I don't. Why am I so numb? I'm stuck in place? It's cold and dark? Huh?_'

. . .

_'Wait. C-Could this be a Kanashibari? It is a Kanashibari? A ghost that paralysis and binds it victims in their sleep.'_

. .

_'W-What's going on? W-W-What am I thinking? Nah, can't be that. Kagami-san only told those old stories to scare me. There not real. '_

. . .

_'MOVE DAM YOU BODY! Stop being so stubborn! Hmp...Hmp...Hmmp...HMMPA...HHHMMMPPAAA. Dammit! At least you move eye lids, you lazy pieces of skin. HMMMMPAAAaaaaa.'_

. . . .

_'N-no..I don't believe in such things. Definitely not! I got nothing to fear! I'm the future Hokage. I can't be beaten by this. I am an almighty uchicha, feared and known throughout the elemental nations. A ghost can't scare me! HAHAHAHAHA!_

. . .

_'OOi! Someone help me! Wait, I can't move my mouth. Shit! Screw it! Someone please hear me! Please let there be Yamanka around.'_

. . .

_'HEYY! OI! Kagami-san! Minato-sensei! Rin-chann! Somebody! HELLP ME!'_

. . .

_'Kakashi?'_

. . .

_'DAM IT?! SOMEONE TELL WHATS GOING ON!? WHERE IS MY SALVATION?! Uchicha are important to the leaf aren't we? Ha..Ha..ha..ha..why is it so hard to breath? Huh, why am I having trouble breathing when I can't even make a sound?_

. . .

_'Is-is-is this, the ghost? Is-is it doing this? Oi, you there ghost-san? Why are you doing this to a child?!'_

. . .

_'Ok fine. I really, truly believe you are real. I take back what I said. All ghosts are forgiving spirits fill with life, goodness and happiness. Praise be to the ghosts that watch over us.'_

. . .

_'Hey, Ghost-sama! Did you hear me? Please release me. I'm begging you! Save me!'_

. . .

_'I feel a familiar sensation. What is it? ...Oh God no? Why now? No, NO, NO STOP!'_

. . . .

'_. . Huh, it worked? Yay me, my first real deliverance. Thank you ghost-sama, will of fire and any gods who have shown pity for me. Now, grant me the ability to move.'_

**3 Hours later**

_'You...you probably find this funny don't you? Watching from an invisible window laughing and mocking at my pain and suffering. Probably have some friends with you while eating popcorn. Pointing at the uchicha saying, "Hey we should give him false hope again." Then another says, "No keep him like that another hour and just when he's about to break, we make him feel like he's going to sneeze for another hour."'_

. . .

_'It's bad enough that you made my chest itchy for 2 hours. The itch was unbearable, almost evil. Why is it we are trained in fighting in wars but not resisting tortures?!_

. . .

_'I'm going to be suck like this forever aren't I?_

. . . crak

_'?_'

. . creak

_'Huh, no way? I just rolled a little. Did I? Yes! Yes! Yes! Movement is returning to meeeaaahhhhHHHoouch. Fuck, I'm in pain! Numbness come back to me. I didn't mean what I said.'_

. .

_'Owwwo, shit it hurts alot! What the hell!? Eye lid, hurry and open to better place. I want to know what is going on_?

. . .

_'eh? Did I just say eye lid?_'

. . .

_'What's going on? Something's...wrong. OUCH! Why? Am I really awake? It's getting harder to breath_.'

. . .

_'I've already asked these questions. Why do I feel like they matter right now?'_

. . .

_'Why is it so dark, and cold, and...Isolating? Enough! Where am I?'_

. . .

_'Stop toying with me. I can't be where I think I am.'_

. . .

_'I'm not...'_

. . .

_'Am I... Dead?'_

* * *

-In a hidden underground cavern, north of the land of iron-

The lump of bandages and broken flesh known as Obito Uchicha began to stir and shake, awakening from his month long slumber. His one good eye flickers open to a dark room, his body barely capable of moving as he very slowly moved his head around in confusion. He gasps for air silently, feeling a slight uncomfortable pain.

"This...is!?" Obitio questioned softly, full of uncertainty and curiosity.

"The crevasse between your world and the next..." replied an old, fragile, yet strong male voice.

Looking at the man who spoke, Obito could see a wrinkly old man with white hair and a stern face. But most important was the left red eye, complete with 3 comatose, watching in strain and yet immense focus of red.

"... member of the uchiha clan..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Unknown reality

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

"_Word" = _Spiral the plant man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2.

'_What the hell is he talking about?'_ Thought a currently heavily damaged and bandaged Obito. His head was spinning, he didn't know where he was and he had no idea what was going on. Looking around the place he had awoken in, it was dark, damp and only enough light to reveal a single, white haired, old man standing before him. Looking at the elder he didn't seem out of the ordinary for an old man wearing what looked like a cloak.

'_Wait...'_

"Your eyes!" he said to the old man realising the pattern and colour of his eyes. "It can't be? Old man, you're also an Uchiha?" he questioned not moving from his position.

The wrinkled, thin, old man stared. "I wonder about that myself..." He responded stoic as if unsure of the fact himself.

Obito's head started darting around in confusion, his sharigan activate unknowingly to him. '_Did he save me..? But...'_

"You said in between this world and the next. Where is that exactly?" he asked unsure of what the statement even meant. "I can't see well because it's dark...and gramps! Who in the world are you?" he asked quickly full of questions before the man could respond to the first. "HAH! You couldn't possibly be a grim reaper, right?" he continued asking as the man remained stoic and impassive. "Don't tell me you're going to take me to heaven or hell..." Obito commented, smiling again not really thinking about his current situation.

'_Hm, what's that?'_ Obito thought to himself seeing a strange cane being used by the man.

...

'_Children are so annoying.'_

**SCHLING**

A shine of the sickle that the man was using as a cane, reflected with the man's annoyance.

'_Huh?'_

Obito single remaining eye widen in fear with a single tear following. "NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs panicked. "I SAW YOUR SICKLE SPARKLING! YOU'VE GOT TO BE A GRIM REAPER! A GRIM REAPER WHO TAKES UCHIHAS AWAY!" he stated seeing how the unemotional Uchiha man remain unfazed by his words.

'_He's not denying it!'_ Obito thought letting his fear of dying surface and takeover. "I've lived my life following my motto "help the elderly"! I may have broken a few rules and done a few bad things, but I think I've at least broken even with the good!" he pleaded still not thinking clearly, presenting his personality in a very lame way. "PLEASE anywhere but hell!" he pleaded again pathetically.

'_What a pathetic, cowardly child. What has the Uchiha come to?'_

"OW!" Obito yelled in pain suddenly realizing that his body had been bandaged heavily and that most of his body was receiving a vibration of pain, shooting through his body. It wasn't as painful as it looked to him though.

"When you fell pain.." the man started gaining his attention."...you know that you are alive."

'_Huh? Pain.' _Obito wondered.

The old man continued speaking with a stoic, unemotional face. "The fact that you're alive could be called a miracle. It's amazing how you weren't washed away with the rubble. Almost as if you slipped right through it..."he muttered cryptically, more to himself than Obito.

'_Washed away with rubble? Slipped right through? What does that mean?" _Obito questioned wondering what the old man's words could mean. Truthfully though, he wasn't paying a lot of attention to the comments feeling they were too vague. He didn't really care about it in the end. All he wanted to know was clearly where he was and what had happened.

"Where...Was I?" Obitio asked hoping to gain more info on what had happened.

The old man sighed, breathing out and beginning to talk again. "You were collapsed in the underground passages I made next to a crumbled rock. Even though I gave you medical treatment.." he paused seemingly having trouble breathing. "...half of your body remains crushed..."

'_Is-is this old man alright?' _Obito questioned again losing focus on what the man was saying from his trouble with simply breathing. Really though, it was to be expected looking at the decrepit man. He looked like he was going to expire at any moment.

Obito shook the thought from his head. '_My body was crushed? Is that possible?'_ He questioned not really sure of what it meant, not even believing such a thing. If he had been he should be dead, not lying in a bed bandaged, fine and alive. But one thing was certain at this point.

"Old man, you saved me?" he asked concluding as much. The man nodded still using the sickle to stand.

Obitio was silence a moment. "Thank you." He responded honestly.

Instead of been happy at the gratitude, the man face seemed to scold the thanks. '_Hmm, kids got half his body crushed, should have died and is faced with a man with a shining sickle. Most people's minds would go into a sociological shock. Clueless idiot.' _The old man thought, thinking most would go on the defensive side, denying everything. A logical reaction when first waking up to such a condition and situation.

"It's too early to thank me." the old man answered back regaining the boys focus. "I'll have you slowly pay off this debt. Wasn't "helping the elderly" your motto?" he said turning Obito's words against him.

This caught Obitio of guard. He hadn't expect the old man to use his own words against him. "That's true...but...What do you need? Me to take care of you?" he asked feeling that taking care of the old man was strange as he was the one who had saved him.

'_He's a little guarded. Still though, willing to trust and help a stranger who he just met. Such foolishness in this generation. Still...he shows promise.'_

Obtio deadpanned. "You don't need help getting to the toilet do you?" he casual, yet so sarcastically, asked with a poker-face.

'_. . . . . . fuck you and die.'_

The older of the two shrugged and shook his head, not just as an answer. "...not really..." he responded in a way to say there was something that Obito could do for him.

Obito shook his head realizing so. "Sorry, but I can't stay here too long. If I'm alive then I need to go back to the Konoha! There's a war going on now and I finally awakened the sharingan. Now I'll be able to protect my friends." He finished trying to sympathise with his fellow clan man, plus being simply happy to be alive.

The old man however remained unmoved by the boy's intentions. "Protect your friends, Huh?" he noted as if recalling something.

'_..What..?' _Obito thought truly unsure of what the old man was playing at. The man seemed to be judging him while being allusive with his answers, confusing Obitio. It was strange to Obitio that another of clan would do such. But then again, most his clan didn't really talk to him, except for one of the elders, Kagami.

The man shook his head. "With that body, you can't continue being a shinobi boy." The old man continued uncaring of the opinion of Obito.

Obitio paused processing the information. Thinking about it now, he could now remember clearly what had happened before awakening.

Attacking an enemy base against the commands of the mission in order to save the girl he loved with all his heart. Fighting alongside his once hated and annoying team mate to defeat the odds. Running for the exits of the collapsing cave with his saved love, Rin, and new rival and friend, Kakashi. Grabbing said new, wounded friend and throwing him out of harm's way as a boulder fell on top of himself instead. Crushing him.

He had died, scarifying himself for his friend's survival. In that moment he thought it was really over. Dreams, desires, hope, possibility and life was finished to him.

No.

In his final moments, he had wished to live a little longer.

And somehow it was granted.

His second chance.

He couldn't allow anything to deny that.

"No..." he responded lowly before escalating. "No...NO! I've-I've finally awakened these eyes! I'm confident that we can work better together. Now I can become a shinobi who can protect his friends." Obito argued trying to justify his desire.

'_Children. Such naive creatures. Seems he's no exception.'_

"Look at reality!" The old man responded forcefully and sternly surprising Obito of the seriousness that he was displaying. "The world is full of things that won't go the way you wish. The longer you're alive; you'll realize that this world has nothing but pain, suffering and emptiness."

Obtio frowned not expecting such as dark response. '_What's with this old man..?' _he wondered. Such a response to his words and having just woken up had Obitio confused and uncertain of what was happening. The old man words and opinion were concerning and not something Obito wanted to deal with.

"Listen, in this world there is Light and with it Darkness. As long as the concept of "Winner" exists, there will continue to be a "loser". The selfish desire of wanting to preserve peace causes wars. Hatred is born of the desire to protect loved ones. It's a casual relationship that can't be avoided or separated." He seemed to conclude before lastly adding a word that struck weird to Obitio from his understanding of the conversation. "Normally..."

Obito deadpanned at the topic that had arisen. '_His switch's been flipped and he's so focused.' _He thought unable to take the man seriously. _'__I bet this is gonna be long.'_ He continued, the man's words reminding him of the time he had help the elderly, listening to them talk about the past. Some of which were very unkind to his clan which he simply ignored. Though, such things didn't bother him at the moment. '_So, where am I again?!' _He concluded looking around the room, seeing no point in listening to another elder's rant of problems in the world.

The old man's face twitched slightly completely unnoticed. '_He's motto is to help the elderly yet he shows completely disrespect when talking to one.' _The old man thought. '_I don't like playing games with kids.'_

The old man raised his voice. "Because you were wounded, others were saved? True? Or am I wrong?" he questioned wanting the boy to respond and with it, reveal an opening to manipulate. After all, a new tool would be really good in his current predicament; you know being stuck permanently in a cave and all.

Obtio frowned at what the man was getting at, as his revived memories fueled his anger. Gritting his teeth and shooting up from the bed in irritation he shouted back. "SHUT UP! I don't want to stay here any longer!" he said not liking how the old man was basically saying that he was a meat shield. "Just-UGH!" he flinched as a sharp pain flowed through his chest stopping him from moving any further.

"You may leave if you wish. That is if you can move." The old man pointed out not at all moved by the boy. He slowing began to walk away, evidently slowly with his age.

_'__Wait.. isn't this a bit strange. Why is an old man with a sharingan here alone?' _Obitio questioned finally thinking about him situation. '_Now that I think about it. I know all of the elderly in Konoha. I've never seen this guy before.' _He continue suspiciously, coming to his own conclusion as the old, white haired man walked way to sit somewhere in the darkness. _'__That means that he's no longer a shinobi from Konoha.'_ he guessed now carefully watching the man.

Still not convinced by his thoughts, Obito dug deeper with his questions, though doing so idiotically, asking a rather stupid question in a not so casual manner. "So...Old man...are you...a missing nin?" he asked seeing that man in the dark distance. He got no answer, only the slight image of white, plant-like flesh sticking from the man's back before he took a seat. ". . Who are you!?" he asked more forceful becoming concerned.

'_Kid is really asking me upfront if I'm a missing-nin. What idiot in his condition would ask another if they're a missing-nin?'_

Obitio's eyes then adjusted to the darkness allowing him a full view of what he was dealing with. The man sat in an earth throne surrounded and appearing to be connected to a giant flower easily bigger than an akmichi clan member using the super expansion jutsu, almost reaching 70 metres. Within the centre, surrounded with its petals sat a massive statue, most of its body hidden by said petals. From branches extending from the stem, white un-moving bodies could be seen hanging in all manners of ways.

"!" Obtito glimpsed, squinting at the man and statue thinking for a moment that he was seeing things in the shadows. That whatever he was seeing was just a result of recovering from his injury.

"I am...a ghost of the uchiha." The old, white hair man responded.

"!?" Obtito froze in realization, eyeing the sight alarmed, surprised, and on guard as much a cripple could be. He couldn't, wouldn't and wasn't sure what he should do or how to react, so much so that his sharigan flared redder to find if what he was seeing was real.

'_THIS IS REAL! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING? WHO IS THIS MAN?'_

"Madara Uchiha." the man said stoic and simply, seated and looking like some dark ruler that would be unfazed by the problems of humanity, which was true to a degree.

_'__Ma...Madara..!?_' Obitio thought hearing the Uchiha ancestor yet unable to look away from the monstrous statue's head peering from over and within the petal.

He trembled staring at it. This was wrong. So wrong. Not in manner of good or bad, but in a manner of power. This was serious, dangerous and threatening. Neither the plant nor statue before him were going to be moving anytime soon yet they were menacing and scarring in simply image.

Obito was no sensory shinobi so had no clue how much or how dangerous the chakara from the sight was, but with his sharigan active he could at least see that they were leaking chakara all over the area. The ground, earth and stone structure around them was drenched in chakara of black, green and red energy signatures. It even entered the air surrounding him like an odour. Was that even possible?

He went silent, slowly trying to process the information of being alive, a giant statue and flower of chakara, a few hundred bodies and the legendary Madara Uchiha.

Was he actually dead? No the pain proved that false enough.

Was he in a coma? Possible considering what he was seeing?

Genjutsu? Most likely.

Gone insane?

. . . .

Very possible but still not what he wanted.

What if this is real?

. . . . .

Then, he could very well be either the most fuck over person in the world or the most unfortunate. Yes unfortunate, not fortunate.

Obito a least had an idea that things could go south very quickly, illusion or not. However being who he was he didn't back down. He focused on what he was seeing, what he was told and what he knew, because there really wasn't any other way to look at it.

_'__Has he finally realised the situation he is in?_

"You said Madara? As in my ancestor, Madara Uchiha!?" He questioned rhetorically not expecting an answer. He shifted from his position not believing the old man's words. "Madara uchiha has to dead by now!" He shouted in response, knowing exactly who Madara was not just from being a member of the Konoha but also as an Uchiha.

'_Quiet aggressive, ignorant, clueless and dense. A lot of emotions but no control. __How are shinobi made today with such results?'_

Madara Uchiha, the co-founder of Konoha along with greatest and strongest shinobi ever to live, the god of shinobi Hashirma Senju. Madara Uchiha, one of the greatest clan leaders of the Uchiha clan to have existed. Madara Uchiha, considered to be one of the greatest criminals of the world, a conqueror of minds, a perfectionist in Ninjutsu, a Biju tamer, a legendary warrior of combat and...a god-complex monster.

He had no real nickname like many other shinobi and legends. He didn't need it. His name was his title, and it was enough to put even Kages on edge. Everyone feared him and detested him to the point that even shamed the Uchiha to be of the same blood as him.

But...he lived almost a century ago, and was recorded as dead, killed by the God of shinobi long before Obito's time.

'_That man is dead.' _Echoed inside Obtio's head disbelieving it.

"It's impossible for him to be alive! He's history in some far away era!" he shouted again not believing the claim.

Madara's straighten and glared in anger at the shouts of the boy. "So for you, it would be easier to believe if I said I was death?" he questioned gaining no response.

'_My legend stays strong.' _Madara pondered on the inside actually pleased with the small piece of information. "I see...I guess I could be known as death." He continued using it to his advantage as he did easily with most things. Obito remained quiet in question, wondering what he meant yet presenting himself in a more serious fashion.

"Because this reality is hell." Madara said.

Obito didn't respond staring at madara hard and cold-heartedly, obviously not pleased with the man's words. He didn't need to speak for the Uchiha legend to understand.

'_Wants a answer, huh? Fine, at least he's not cowering like before.'_

Madara nodded in the dark accepting the boy's reaction. "I escaped death." He started. "The statue you see behind me supplies me with chakara to absorb, sustaining my life. I would drop dead instantly if I lose my connection to it." He said in complete confidence and honesty. Even in his current state being unable to fight in close combat, he could more than hand an elite Jonin with ease. Shinobi really did have all manners and forms of combat to fight with after all. The brat before him knowing such wasn't going to change a thing.

Obito gritted his teeth and clenched his remaining arm in disguise. '_Of all the people to attain immorality it had to be this power hungry, insane, monster!'_ He looked at the image of Madara and his throne again. '_I have had enough of this madman's views! I am not going to sit here and listen to this bullshit! _He thought crawling forward on of bed to the edge.

'_He's not going to? Is he?'_

THUD! Obtio landed of the ground. "I'm going home!" He shouted again panting very heavily as he tried to crawl away.

'_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! He would be screaming in pain, begging for me to end his life if it weren't for my jutsu holding back the pain. Using this one as tool is going to require force at this rate. God I hate children!'_

Madara didn't move from his seat, as if uncaring of the boy. _"_Stop this." He started, Obito continuing to grunt and pant in his effort. "Give it up there is no exist!" he continued, being ignored again. "Neither you or I are going to be leave this place with either of our current body's." He continued sounded somewhat defeated.

"URGH!" Obito grunted in pain again feeling shock waves from his wound shoot through his body.

'_Crap that one was painful!'_ Obitio thought struggling to move from just the pain he was feeling. '_My left leg won't stop shacking but my chest hurts the most though.'_ He thought scanning his own body for its damage. '_The centre of my chest and back hurt like hell but most of my body and waist down are numb. I can move my legs but...Arrrgghh, why did he bandage my right arm to my body?' _he asked himself not sure what to do, not fully taking into account Madara's earlier statements or even considering that it was gone.

Madara's only visible eye twitched. '_Just a quick thought and he could be begging to be killed. No, can't do that. I need him functioning...I think.'_

Madara sighed. "If you keep moving, Hashirma's artificial body that I stuck to you with tear off. Do you want to die?" He questioned not really wanting such to occur.

'_Ugh, Hashirama? Artifical body? What does he even me—URRGGGAAAHHH!'_

Obitio eye widen, clenching his teeth and single hand in fright as the pain cutting through his chest intensified to a degree that forced him to stop moving. In several areas both on a microscopic and visual view, the attached fresh snapped and tore from the stress of the body movements.

Madara's eyes widen slightly. '_Oh, that's strange. I haven't released the jutsu yet and yet he is in pain. No, nowhere near the pain he could be in.'_ He pondered focusing on the moving corpse infront of him. '_Hashirama Senju. I never once was able to make you or any of the other senju submit to me. And even now nearly 100 years later, reduced to bone and dust in a grave and clumps of white parasites, you refuse to allow me full control.'_

From his research over the years Madara had come to learn many of the secrets that even the public weren't aware of such as the research conducted on the new jinchurki weapons made after his supposed demise. They were no threat of course and they weren't going to be problem in his plans but the understanding of how they functioned and how they worked did bring some merits to his own research into the Senju clan.

If removing the will from the chakara was the way to control the Biju in a Jinjuriki, then the same principle should have worked much the same when removing the chakara or cells from the will of a human. This idea hadn't worked as much as he had hoped with his research controlling Senju DNA for 3 reasons.

If the will and chakara weren't able to reunite or if they remained in a close proximity to one another, 3 things would occur. 1, the cells and charka would fade away and die, 2, they would latch on to the closest will, or 3, the chakara or cells in this case would begin to create a will to follow, not completely identical to the original.

The later of the 3 reasons being a result of one of his somewhat successful experiments leading to the creation of Zetsu, the white parasitic clone of Hashirama. Although, laughably, nowhere near as powerful as the original it did have features and abilities that made it useful as well as its own individuality that made it unique to his plans.

With that reason tested with some success, and no possible good results from the 1st reason, it would be quiet useful to create a tool that was successful with the second reason, being the boy infront of him. Having the power of a Senju under ones complete control would be a weapon of ultimate use. He had some idea of what the boy would soon be capable of from experiments done on his own body. Because of this, having the potential power of his rival brake off the kid, killing him because of his own foolishness would be very taxing to his research and plans.

Looking at the boy infront if him trembling and shaking in pain, he couldn't let him die. Not yet. This is what he had and he was going to use it.

"There are quite a few things I want you to do for me from this point. After all, I did go through the trouble of saving you." Madara said confidently. "Don't be so eager to hasten your death." He finished smirking from Obito's blind spot.

However Obtio seethed at the man's words practically feeling the smirk of confidence. '_Oh this is bullshit!'_

"What do you want?!" he shouted from the dirt in anger, his sharigan clear as day. "What could a decrepit old man want with a crippled boy?" he questioned turning so he could see the man, knowing that if what Madara said earlier was true then he really was no use to the carcass of a legend.

"To change the world." Madara growled in a frown, offended that the boy would react in such distastes.

'_Don't say that with a straight face.' _Obtio thought not believing that the old legend still had plans for world domination.

_"_Change its fate." He continued staring and in complete solemnity.

'_Is he serious with me?'_

"Break this endless cycle of hate. Make a world of winners."

'_For the love god, please stop.'_

"A world of peace. A world of love. To make a world of all these properties." Madara announced, finishing his preaching.

"I couldn't care less about what you want or the state of the world!" Obtio shouted out not caring what so ever. "I just want to go home, back where all my friends are, where everyone is!"

The relationship between the two present hadn't changed as Madara became infuriated at the answer. "Things won't go as you wish! I've told you this already." Madara growled, retaliating in silence anger. "You'll realize what I'm talking about one day." He continued in annoyance.

Madara couldn't fathom the disrespect and naivety the boy showed to him. Him, Madara Uchiha. It was just like trying to talk to an 'all powerful' senju in his youth. The arrogant, manipulative, racists they were infuriated him to the ends of the world. It only made it worst that people would blend to there will through there lies and empty speeches of peace and equality. The only real reason they ended up ruling Konoha and became known as the strongest, was due to universe deciding that the only exception to this facts was born in there clan.

At least his rival was honest and respectful to the values of others. At least he made an effort to understand the pain and hate of others. At least he understood the time to be serious and focused.

At least he made a small difference to the world.

For a short time.

From the looks of it though, the disrespectful, idiot in front of him wasn't going to change anything or even find a use in the world.

"Fine then. You can die for all I care." Madara said willing to accept a small change to his plan. Death would leave him a new tool if necessary anyway. "Go ahead, I'll just take your Sharigan when you're gone." He stated still feeling the same way about telling the truth.

Obitio stopped trying to move, hearing the words that seem to repeat the same thing to him. "Why do you want my Shargain? You have your own!" Obito shouted back not liking the idea and crap that was being said to him.

Obitio hated the way Madara, no, the 'old man' seem to treat him and the world. Acting as if the world and everything in it was both his to claim and judge. What was he expecting from Obitio when giving that crap of a speech about what hate and love are? Was it understanding, sympathy, or maybe even pity.

"_Selfish desire of peace_". What Madara stated and wanted seemed to contradict his wishes in Obitio's mind. Madara words instead sounded like a selfish desire of taking the world for himself and remaking it in his own image. Even the slight hint of wanting to make everyone a winner, which peaked Obitio interest, was completely overshadow by the older man's attitude, selfishness, and expectation of respect from Obitio.

Obitio tried to move again, understanding that although he didn't want to know the man he didn't have a choice but to listen. It was too silent to hear anything else.

Madara continued to explain himself. "No, I have entrusted my real eyes to another." He said answering Obitio's question. "This is just one of the my spares I have implanted. Stocking up on a few more wouldn't be a bad thing for me." He said moving his hair revealing the fact in memory of the eye removed. "I still haven't chosen a right eye, and I need both eyes to awaken and unleash my full, true potential." Madara stated confidently remembering the power his eyes had.

Obitio looked away, turned back around on the ground trying to leave again. Although, finding that having nothing to else to listen to suddenly became interesting to him.

"Then that means..." he muttered under his breath understanding what Madara had said moments before. "I can become stronger with Kakashi and we can both protect Rin." He said understand that although Madara had been a dick to him so far, he did have some use to Obito in the end.

"_I won't waste my time here. Wait for me Kakashi, Rin. I'm Alive!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Desires Drive

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

_"Word" = _Spiral the plant man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3.

"Brat, just stop." Madara said still seated in the dark watching Obitio's efforts of crawling away. Having nothing better to do other than sleep or ponder whether recreating the world was possible, Madara instead watched on beginning to pity the idiot's actions. Although the sharigan only made a small difference to the eye's sight when seeing in the dark, the fact that it could see charka more than made up for it. In some ways having a Doijutus that could see charkra nullified the effects of seeing in the dark or even in bright light. Proper focus on only chakara and nothing else was all that was really needed to do so and one would feel like they had awakened a new sense. But the sight Madara was seeing now was just sad at this point.

Obito, leaving a trail of blood behind him, had only managed to crawl 15 metres away from his bed in 2 hours. His panting and choking on his own breath while trying to move seemed simply desperate, and Madara with his sharigan could see his failing endeavour all too well. Obito's chakara was fading slowly with his life almost at the same speed as the blood trail appearing behind him.

"SHUT UP!" Obito shouted in frustration, pain and above all...realization. He body was gaining feeling and with it pain from all parts of his being. He hadn't realised it when he had awoken feeling, nothing but numbness and shock, but now he knew he really didn't have anything left in himself. His body was shrivelled, thin, dry, and in no condition to carry itself. Frustrated and upset at his efforts all he could do was will himself away from what he awoken to.

"Boy you keep doing this and you'll be dead within the hour." Madara said indifferent and mercilessly. "You live right now only because of me. Give up this stupidity." Madara stated, honestly at this point wanting the boy to live more than die.

Obito flinched and cringed at the suggestion. "I'm not giving up." Obito answered facing the ground eyes closed. "There is a war going on. I am alive. And I am going home." He said, saying what it was he wanted.

It was the truth. Realising that he had escaped death and was alive made certain only 2 goals in Obito's mind. Getting home to see and be with his friends, and fighting in the war to protect them.

" 'COUGH', You'll be dead if keep trying." Coughed Madara beginning to feel the effects of his age as he had been awake for almost 20 hours now. For nearly 50 years he had been sleeping constantly conserving his strength, only awakening for short times and even then limiting his actions as to not stress his weakened body.

Had he connected himself to the Gedo Mazo when he was younger he would have remained said age forever, but connecting at the age of back pains and wrinkles preserved only that form. If the Mazo was complete he would have been able to return to his youthful form but all he currently had was a shell. "Have some value in the life I saved at least." He said, remembering how hard it was to do only that for Obito.

Although not as old as Madara, Obtio's to begun to feel physical sick arguing with the man as well. Whether it was from the blood lose from moving or the fatigue from yelling didn't matter. However, being as stubborn as he was he refused to let Madara have the final say. "You say that as if it's your life to control. It's my life and I'll do what I want with it. "he stated.

What Obito hadn't full realised yet was that Madara was just as stubborn and quick witted. "Doing what you want with your life is what got you here in the first place. Unless of course you meant to have your body crush underground."

Obito went red. "GO TO HELL OLD MAN!" Obito respond in anger. "I'm not listening to any of the crap you say anymore. No matter what it's about." Obito stated feeling embarrassed and frustrated at the man's points.

Madara breathed outed with a bit of trouble, before speaking. "I speak logically, idiot. You keep going and you will meet another reaper in no time." He stated panting by the end of it.

Obito quivered in fear at the thought. "I..I refuse to die!"

Continuing to pant at the stress of yelling Madara spoke again. "Half you're body was crushed! You don't have a choice in whether you die at this point." He stated, knowing that was a truth just as much as Obito had realised it. "Crawling on the ground like a worm. You're reasoning is based on stubbornness and stupidity. Why is it so hard to just listen to me?" Madara questioned wondering why this was going so badly.

"..pant.. pant.." Obito didn't answer, panting and tired but trying to think of one.

"Hmph, you're just like everyone else." Madara said irritated. "Siding with your own self image of belief, while disregarding the ideals and truths of others and reality." He stated with some hate.

Obtio smiled and laughed softly as if hearing a joke."Hehehe... You really need to stop contradicting yourself." He stated feeling that the man's words were sounding stupider and stupider. He grinned looking back at the man from the ground. "It just lame."

Madara frowned once again. "I speak of truth and facts of the world. Not selfish, idealistic promise to my own desires." He answered at Obito's words. He hated when children thought themselves above the experienced.

Obito shook his head in disbelief. "You want to reshape the world the way you want it to be. How is that not selfish?" Obito questioned against Madara.

Although angry at the boy, Madara once again tried to answer. "My ideals are real and true. My desires will benefit everyone. I don't need to explain anymore than that to you."

Obito looked away, working back at his efforts of crawling away. "Tsk, not good enough." He responded.

"Rrrrhh.." Madara glared and growled at the disrespect. Interacting with children was a thing Madara hated but never actually admitted to. Sighing, breathing in and out, he tried to catch his breath and calm himself.

Truth was that his ideas and thought were so far off right now, that even a small amount of doubt was building itself within him. Madara was strong willed and hadn't ever doubted himself but truths, honesty and reality were much of what drove him. So many reasons why his plan was to fail were clear as glass to him. It was a fact he had accepted as truth and possibility. "Such desires don't seem like much now though." He said aloud surprising Obtio somewhat, but no enough to stop his actions.

Madara sighed seeing such. "Why are you acting like this?" he questioned. "I'm trying to help you. Why can't you believe that?" he continued pondering the simple thought.

Obtio didn't even look back, if not trying harder to get away after hearing the words. "You're Madara Uchiha. Even if you weren't him, saying that you are isn't going to—AAAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain again. Obito froze, quivering and unable to move as the older Uchiha watched.

'_Why is my jutsu not working?'_ thought Madara irritated by the small fact.

Obito started coughing and choking on the pain as it eased itself, becoming bearable in time."Gah, gah, arck, you should get what I mean! No one would trust someone with the name Madara Uchiha." Obito stated knowing as much.

Madara looked like he didn't believe the flattery presented to him."Hmph, is Konoha really that afraid of a supposed dead man." He questioned. For an entire village to fear a near 100 year old dead man was stretching what Madara thought was possible.

Obito shook his head. "You think Konoha's the only ones?" he answered setting the standard that Madara had introduced to the world.

Madara lightly smiled finding such unbelievable. "Hm, I don't know whether to be offended, concerned or pleased with this information. Although, I'm surprised at how cold you personally became after finding out. You don't even know me."

Obiot scowled the fact remember how the elders he would help would speak of Madara. "Why do you think that is old man? You didn't exactly leave a good legacy." He said back.

"You make it sound like I was the devil." Madara stated.

Obtio nodded. "You just said you were the reaper."

Madara deadpanned. "I was being metaphorical." Madara said stoic at the kids point, going silent.

The two stopped talking a moment, not even wanting to acknowledge each other. Neither were getting what they wanted and that was really all they had to act on. The dark, sealed cave didn't have al ot more to it.

". . . . I don't trust you." Obito said not looking at the man still trying to leave.

Madara eyed Obito's back being all he had to look at. "I expected as much. When you woke up I thought you were being too trusting. But believe me, I really am trying to help."

Obito shook his head in disbelief again. "You want to help yourself." Obito responded having some idea of what Madara was planning. "You said you wanted me to do something for you meaning you saved me not because it was the right thing. You did it so that I would be indebted to you." Obito concluded.

Madara frowned, hoping instead that the boy would not admit to knowing said fact since Madara did just save Obito for himself. "I didn't exactly say there was something but perhaps you're right." Madara started remaining honest. "Though I haven't decided yet if I want your help." He said still undecided about the use of the boy before him. This was Madara's first time talking to the boy properly so he done nothing that could cause future problems for himself.

Obito was still looking away from Madara as said legend began to think of the options that would best benefit his plans. '_Talking isn't working so far. Maybe I should just use killing intent to stop him moving. It worked quite well against those stone genin in my youth.'_ He pondered thinking that was the safest and mostly likely bet to work. '_Although genjutsu would work just as well. But I prefer visual genjutsu, and if he isn't looking at me it means that have to use another form of it.'_ He continued wanting to use an ocular based genjutsu over another type. _'But if worst comes to worse ..I'll use aura and hopeful his body will be strong enough not to go into shock, or a fit for that matter.'_ He concluded not really wanting to depend on such a power when dealing with a child. Unless it were to end said child.

Obito didn't stop moving but none the less expressed his thoughts on Madara statement. "Then you don't have to worry about me.." he started, telling Madara that his decision didn't matter to Obito. "...cause I'm not going to help you." Obito said knowing that was the right decision right now.

Madara nodded and coughed a little understanding the boy. "Maybe." He said not believe that the boy would say no in the future. "But like I said I haven't made a decision about you yet." He concluded ignoring the boy's statement as the boy previously did his. "Besides, you're free to leave at this point as I said earlier. I'm not going to try and stop from doing that. However there is no exit as of now." Madara said.

Obito stopped moving to look back at the man. "What are talking about? Of course there is an exit. How else would I have gotten here?" Obito questioned not liking the sound of no exit. He had assumed that there was a way out and as such wanted to find it. But he was still quite stupid and had not thought of where it possibly was. Plus his scarred, in pain body was greatly affecting and overshadowing his thoughts and goals of leaving.

Madara shook his head and pointed in front of Obito. "The doorway is sealed." He answered as Obito looked back in the direction Madara was pointing, the way he was trying to go. "Did you really just try to leave without knowing where the exit was?" Madara questioned thinking that he wouldn't have done such. Madara thought he was heading for the exit the whole time and as such saw fit not to say anything. He wasn't going to get through it anyway.

Obito eyed the image of a massive boulder, half the size as the flower behind Madara that perfectly fit in what was once an entrance or exit. '_How the heck did I not notice that?'_ Obito questioned going red again in humiliation and frustration. What was he doing, echoed in the boy's head wondering what he had been thinking to not see such.

He looked around as best he could ignoring what little pain was surging trying to find an exit. There was nothing in this cave. It was completely sealed in an isolating, dome of rock reaching 250 metres in height. Continuing to look around he could see that the diameter of the dome of rock was massive to, almost as wide as the distance between the floor and ceiling.

Obito's remaining arm shook in desperation as more realization that seemed to be rampaging in his head ringed louder. "W-why? Why is the doorway sealed?" he questioned looking back at the old man, wanting to know why Madara was keeping him here when he had just said he could leave any time he wanted.

Madara breathed in returning to his stoic, emotionless face. "Until I deem it possible you're not leaving." He answered in absolute.

Obito's body shook at the answer as it did not answer his question. "Why have you been trying to stop me?! You just said I was free to leave! YOU LIED!" he shouted in fury and anger hating the man for his actions. He wanted to leave now. He wanted to escape what he had awoken to. He had had enough.

Madara too had enough, Obito's stupidity and denial angering him. "YOU ARE WEAK!" Madara answered in a BOOM. It was the truth, there was no other possibility then death or recovering for Obito. It was also obvious to Madara that Obito had already accepted where he was and what he was dealing with. But Obtio had not come to terms with his body's state.

"You were crushed, your right side including both your limbs and organs were destroyed." Madara signified seeing that Obito's face falter at the truth. "I was barley about to restore your organs and right leg to the point of functioning and here you are ruining the work I have done for you." Madara continued pointing said facts about Obito's body out to him. "You need to rest, heal and recover before you have any plans of leaving. I will not let you die after all the work I put into saving you." Madara stated answering Obito's question.

Obtio gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. "I-I didn't ask you to save me!" He responded not so sure what else to say. He was angry, frustrated and in pain at what was and had happened.

Madara scowled the response. "You couldn't really decide that when you were a pancake." Madara said knowing that if he had done nothing Obito would be dead, regardless of whatever reason he had saved Obito for.

Obito stopped moving and looking at Madara. He looked away, eyes shut and facing the ground. He wasn't moving or saying anything. "Are you ready to stop this?" Madara questioned wondering what the boy was thinking.

Obtio gulped in building sadness lifting his head lightly. "My arm. . .it's really...gone isn't it?" Obtio questioned tears slowly forming. Obito was an official shinobi of Konoha but he was also still a 13 year old teen that could still be considered a kid. He knew what could happen being a shinobi. But Obito had never though, or even dreamed, he would be in such as a pathetic condition. Despite what he wanted, his body was now what concerned him above all.

Madara saw the boy's reaction and looked away finding more interest in the dirt below as well. '_God dam Kids. I hate them when they're happy, I hate them when they're angry and I hate them when they're suffering.'_ There was alot to hate kids for in Madara's mind.

Madara nodded still not looking at the boy and not even sure the boy had realised he'd done such. "Yes, your original arm is gone with much of original body." He answered seeing the boy choke on his own tears at the answer. He hardly reacted at the boy's fear and sadness. He had lost 3 brothers before the age of 13, had seen people and children die in horrific ways before the age of 10, and had also killed and slaughter people and children in horrific ways before the age of 8. All for survival, peace and power, Madara had lost what it felt like to feel sympathetic to others and to hesitate when fear and sadness showed itself.

He understood what Obito was feeling but truly didn't care. But trying to gain some points in the boy's mind he continued. "Don't worry though, you'll be fine and back to normal in no time." He answered knowing that Obito would soon, if possible, be able to regenerate his limb much like how Hashirama could with himself and others. It was a theory he could do it by himself, and with the power of the Gedo mazo it would most likely take about 8 months for the limb to fully heal, 3 to have a new one formed.

But Obito did not know this. Instead, he begun to believe Madara's earlier statement that he would not be able to continue as a shinobi. "I'll be fine? What kind of joke are you talking about?" Obito questioned in sadness and pain. "MY ARM IS GONE! HOW AM I GOING TO BE FINE?" he yelled grinding his bandaged forehead on the ground in frustration.

Madara didn't say anything as the boy cried at the lost of his arm and dreams, knowing that it was going to take time for Obito to understand that he could recover. Madara's earlier statement about Obito not continuing to be a shinobi was still very true as there were many unknowns as to if he would recover. It was possible that he would recover but it was also possible that he wouldn't. There was not much more Madara could do that could help Obito get over the despair in his mind. So he remained silent. '_He needs time and space to himself, and I don't really feel like telling a crippled boy to get over his problem. Best to leave him where he is and hope he doesn't die._ He concluded closing his eyes in patience until Obito would soon speak again. He would help the boy recover when he return to his senses and gave up.

As of right now Obito couldn't stop the tears from running from his remaining eye, feeling the full front of realization that his life was not going to be same. Frustration, anger and wonder seeped into his head at his current state, all the while grinding and pushing his head into the dirt not moving any other part of his body. '_Why? Why? Why? God dam it. Why? I was going to become the greatest shinobi. I was going to become Hokage.' _He questioned in anguish having never thought things would end up like this. '_So why? WHY DID IT END UP LIKE THIS? WHY AM I HERE IN THE DARK ALONE?' _he continued wondering why he was here while trying to think of something he could blame for it. But in the end, there wasn't anything he could think of to blame for his predicament other than himself, so instead he wallowed in misery where he was. ' _I-I-I want to go home wh-where everything made sense.' _He pleaded to himself bleeding and on the verge of death, having had enough of everything that had happened.

This continued for another 30 minutes where Obito would lay on the ground motionless but crying and wondering why this had happened. Why did he end up here? What had he done to end up there? What could he do to fix it? What was going to happen? Was this all part of some great plan set out for him? Was it destined for him feel and live this way? He didn't know as the dirt below him begun to stick to his tears and blood. He began to lose his sense of time as he thought of these things with his eye shut.

His remaining eye opened, staring at the dirt in a daze unsure of how much time had past. _'Maybe I should just give up, stop and rest. My body is just about done anyway.'_ He told himself not feeling like he should do anything else except pass-out. He was certain that Madara was watching him careful and would put him back into the bed the moment he fell as sleep. Such a thought sounded nice to him, so slowly he relaxed on the spot, waiting for when he would fall unconscious.

"SNIFF."

He's remaining eye popped open quickly from the spot, his nose twitching. '_What? That smell.' _He pondered smelling a familiar scent. Where had he smelt it before? At Konoha? At home? He wasn't sure if was a scent of food or plant life found in Konoha but it was enough to make him think that maybe this wasn't real. That the man watching perhaps wasn't real. Curious, he looked back at the legend that had saved him, now hoping that Madara wasn't real. Having not said a thing for so long Obito really hoped that he thoughts of denial were true. But said figure of power was still behind Obito having not moved from the spot, using the cane to sit upright while facing the ground, his white hair hiding his face.

Obito stared at him with dazed poker-face disappointed. '_What is that old man doing?'_ he question seeing as he hadn't said anything when Obito looked back. Madara's body slowly began to shake and lose balance from his upright position. Then quickly he begun moving back and forth wildly as if he was about to land face first any second. Obito's eye flared in mild concern. '_ Oi, is he ok? He hasn't just expired has he.'_ Obito continued questioning.

"Old m—" Thud.

"Zzzzz..."

Madara head softly fell back on the stone and wooden throne as he slept peaceful still retaining quite the unemotional face. Despite the size of the throne Madara seem to fall back just enough to be and look comfortably seated and relaxed. His iron cane-scythe barely made any sound as it rested at his legs.

Obito's face darkened and deadpanned at how human the legend became. '_He-he's asleep.'_ He noted not believe it. '_I thought he was awake._' He noted again wondering how long it had been since they had spoken to one another. Then another thought hit Obito. '_Wait a second, if I were to pass-out now how long would it have been until he helped me?' _He thought wondering how disastrous said outcome could have been. '_I thought he was planning to help, and the moment I'm about to accept it he's asleep?' _Obito wondered becoming quite upset as he was about ready to give in and do what Madara had said.

'_How-He-wha, forget this.'_ Obito concluded accepting but still pissed at the man's actions. Obito turned back around and went back to his original plan, to get away. '_Bloody hell, I was about to let myself pass out in my own blood because of your suggestion you old bastard. Why the hell should I do what has been set for me anyway? Why don't I keep going and see how long it takes for me to pass out.' _Obito thought sarcastically trying to crawl away again. It was a stupid, illogical action on his part that was just the result of frustration with the situation and Madara's words. That or it could have just been the blood loss and fatigued body, but I either way Obito just went and did what he wanted to.

It didn't take long for Madara to stir and slowly awaken to the sound of scraping on the ground. "Huh?" he wondered seeing Obito moving again. "Oh, you're back at it again." He said aloud not thinking Obito would respond.

"Yep , that's right." Obito answered back with little worry.

Madara nodded a few times then stopped. "Wait. What are doing!?" he questioned louder than necessary not getting an answer. " Oi! Oi, you were just crying for an age a second ago! Why are you trying to leave again!? Do you want to die?!" he questioned wondering what happened during his slumber. He hadn't thought Obito would be trying to leave again after his little emotional fit.

Obito stopped to answer the man. "I may be stuck here and without friends but I'm still free to do what I want. Even if I'm a cripple I don't have to do anything you or anyone else decides." He concluded sound quite happy yet hardly acknowledging Madara.

Madara frowned in thought. '_What-What kind of stupidity is this?'_ he thought to himself, speculating as to why Obito had taken such as stupid decision that could have easily have resulted in his death.

"Are you mentally retarded?" He questioned with no emotion, making Obito stop at the absurdity of the statement coming from Madara mouth. "There is no other end to this. You're either going to die right now or pass out. In either case I'm going to have to get up and do something about it." He said knowing that no other logical thing was going to happen to Obito.

Obito shrugged, no longer feeling the pressure of his circumstances. Instead feeling quite content and accepting somehow. "I have a choice, and I'm going to try and leave." He responded knowing that he was going to pass-out but at least it would be on his own terms.

Madara stared with a completely neutral look. "Is your brain damaged now? I could have sworn I fixed all the problems in your head." He said trying to make Obito stop by adding more information about his treatment. '_I suppose even I'm not perfect.'_ Madara thought as he had actually had to work on Obito head as well. "Ok, stop it now, alright? Oi, listen to me?" Madara commanded sounding like a parent speaking to a child.

"It's my choice if I stop or not." Obito answered again with no real reason behind it.

Madara began to sweat and frown in confusion, looking quite strange since he usually always remained emotionless. "What in god's name are talking about? Stop or not? What difference does it make?" He questioned bluntly surprising Obito again.

'_Is he grumpy because he just woke up?' _Obito thought himself unable to take the man's small change seriously as Madara acted just like any other old man.

"You'll still be a cripple, you'll still be missing an arm, you'll still be stuck in the cave, you'll still have to rest and recover here..." Madara stated becoming irritated at continuing to be ignored. '_Are we really doing this again?'_ he thought thinking he might have to use 'that' piece of information to stop Obito. "... and you'll still not be able to convince Rin to go with you." He said sounding just as emotionless and in sync with his earlier words.

Obito nodded thinking he understood the man. "That may be true but..**THUD**." Obito face-planted, slipping of his remaining arm. "Wha-What did you just say?" he asked looking back at Madara as he bleed from his forehead.

Madara's remaining eye widen. "Hmm, say what?" he answered.

"What you just said then?" Obito continued.

"What did I say?"

"You-you-you said- Huh?" Obito stuttered wondering if he had heard the man right.

Madar shook his head, not believing that had worked. If the boy before him had not been sleep talking, and a bit of Anbu-level memory sight seeing, he wouldn't have known said fact about the girl in Obito's life. "See, it obvious your head isn't all there. Just give up for now." Madara said trying to once again stop the boy, which at this point had taken so long that Madara was about to snap.

"No." Obito answered quickly, before quickly turning back around and quickly shaking Madara words out of his head.

Madara was astonished. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to." Obito answered sounding like child.

"Why are you suddenly so determined?" Madara questioned sounding dumbfounded. "There is no purpose behind this." He stated again having had enough. "Stop right now or I will make you." He threatened. This had taken far too long and he was going to force Obito to stop right now.

However still being quite stupid with his actions Obito continued not seeing the threat. "Sorry but I don't feel like listening so I'm just going to-" Obito stopped, frozen as a wave of killing intent washed over him. The feeling of the presence caused Obito to sweat having never experienced one so frightening. The stone shinobi he fought to save Rin didn't even compare and the only one that came close was his sensei, Minato. However Minato's killing intent wouldn't last more than half a second due the speed in which he killed his opponents. Madara's experience and life was vast and patient, on a different level of play all together.

Madara smirked at the reaction, having made entire armies falter at his sight with it. He was just about to say something when Obito continued moving. _'Why is he still moving? Does he not understand how serious I am being? '_thought Madara irritated. '_Fool, I'm in no mood to toy with you.'_

Obito continued shaking, somewhat in fear of Madara, but still stubbornly moving because his pride. '_I won't stop just because of this. But I might just faint thought.'_ He thought having second thoughts.

Then without being properly prepared Madara aura enveloped Obito. Obito didn't move and could hardly breathe with the pressure of the power that rumbled like the echo of a massive, distant collision. It was moving, it was watching, it was listening, it was waiting, it was touching, it was thinking and it was everywhere. '_Wha-what is this? This isn't killing intent.'_ Obito muttered in his head unable to respond or move to see Madara due to the shock of experiencing it. It felt like Madara was right there next to him, touching and pointing a knife at Obito's neck. No, it wasn't just touching, it was going straight through him like he didn't exist.

He would describe killing intent as a predator watching its prey hidden in snow. A feeling of eminent demise and uncertainly that would unnerve one's mind. This new stuff being that it felt like a blizzard that was alive, following him and completely isolating him from the world in it freezing temperature. A feeling of terror that didn't try to hide itself, was already and always within reach of its prey and ensuring its target understood that it was either equal to or beneath it. Trying to compare a single predator to the power of nature was just as unfair as it was with this.

"'cough', 'cough', gah, 'cough'". Obito coughed in pain as the slight pain he had been feeling the whole time shot out from the pressure. He begun to cough blood and bleed even faster than before causing Obito to further panic and fear what was happening. However he did not move from his spot struggling to stay conscious. '_Is, is this Genjutsu?'_ Obito questioned thinking it was the only logical explanation as his eye slowly closed.

Then even with his minimum field of view, the area became red in colour as if a blinding bright, red fire had started. It began to warm up with a quickly rising temperature that was hot and dry. The air became thin and heated making Obito think that Madara had decide to just kill him. His body and throat were burning and choking on the thin, dry air that scorched around him. What little air that floated around the cave had no doubt had been overpowered by this pressure. The ground and rock walls around him became distorted as if the force and pressure surrounding Obtio was trying to pull them all down at the same time. Looking at the ground Obito could see it was becoming scorched black as if it were on fire with the unnatural force being used. Soon he could see a small puddle of his own blood in his sight slowing going into shock from the pressure, blood lose and struggle to breathe.

Then a new sight appeared in his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was a reflection on his blood from the light or if it was right in front of him but it didn't matter. A red armored samurai stood before him with a distinctive mask and armor that showed no skin of its person. Behind the samurai a ring of rotating, red comatose floating around its back burned in red flames formed the cut of a dark yet vivid crimson sunset. It stood up straight and looking down on Obito with nothing but its head and neck with superiority. Its form vibrated with unidentified heat and power which Obito could feel even though Obito didn't have any idea how he was sensing it. It was forcing Obito to feel its power, no matter if Obito didn't want to feel it.

But if it weren't for its power to force him to sense it he probably would not have been able to understand its way, it individualism and its distinctiveness. Madara's power was disciplined, polished, refined, sophisticated, superior, highly-developed, advanced, intricate, complex, illicit, almost limitless and unbound, and above all under his control. Obito could understand Madara feelings and views too and now could understand why he been called a perfectionist by the elderly of Konoha. But despite his understanding Madara, all he could feel was unsympathetic horror of the man.

The level difference was beyond what Obito thought possible for the old man. He didn't think Madara would kill him either, but from this he realise that he was just be naive. Madara could kill him any time he wanted without care, worry or hesitation. He stopped resisting and fighting the power and image before him as there was nothing Obito could due to stop it.

'_Better stop at the minimum level of exposure. In his state, anymore than reach and craft and he will die.'_

Just as quickly as it started, it ended as the darkness of the cave returned with it cooler atmosphere that soothed the broken boy. Obito could hardly comprehend what had happened as his body reacted in violence against it, jerking and twitching in shock. With what little thought he had left he placed his hand on the ground and then looked at his palm.

'_It's black. It was real.'_ He thought fainting at the experience that would most likely never leave his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Kings amongst many

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

_"Word" = _Spiral the plant man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4.

"Damn it boy, making me move your dying body. As if saving you and making you stable was a walk in the park. Fool." Madara said aloud watching as thick, dark tree stems and roots carefully lifted the idiot boy he saved to his bed. Moments after Obito had fallen unconscious a connection of plant-life had linked themselves to Obito from the inactive giants behind Madara saving his life. Madara was still seated in his throne having not moved or even done a visible thing to make the seemingly plant life do his bidding.

Being stuck in a cave with a libraries worth of stolen, recorded and collected books and scrolls; more than 2 thousand life times worth of endless chakara; the still beating life energy source of his rival; and gods knows how much time, had given all Madara needed to learn the once thought impossible to copy Wood style. Still being connected to the silent statue behind him he could easily use Ninjutsu without hand signs, shrugging his shoulder or even batting an eyelash.

Even if he wasn't connected he was sure he could now, possibility, never have to use hands signs again. He had learnt alot more than just Wood style in the hidden cave. The last time he remember using hands signs for Ninjutsu was when he had created the Life-Bringing Senju Flower that entrapped the shell of a statue and had created an imbedded, living-plant clone of his rival. It had taken a while to create the blasted thing but with it, Madara had realised just how much stronger and prepared he could become in its creation and link to the Gedo Mazo.

His rival, Hashirama Senju, had set alot of records in his life time of achievements. One being that some believed that by the time he had reached the peck of his power and maturity he had the life energy of 1000 humans and that he had 3x the amount of chakara then the 9-tails, explaining his near alien levels of stamina. However Madara had found through the Gedo Mazo's power that this achievement was false. It more like 5x the 9-tails chakara, and that wasn't even with sage mode or any of the other power-ups he possessed.

It was maddening to Madara that Hashirama was so blessed, and yet he still felt a sense of pride that he was the god of shinobi's rival.

With the link between the flower created from Hashirama and the Gedo Mazo's shell of power he had been able to use Hashirama's multiple life energy's to create soldiers with the senju's power. The process was a failure though, creating more deformed, life-less bodies than dirt on the caves floor. It was part of the reason Madara had tried to use the study of Jinchurki in the cloud to his methods of creation as well. Madara had thought to himself that of course the universe wasn't just going to hand him such a thing. His luck was good, but not that good.

The single success with Zetsu was a plus but now the success with breathing life and the senju's power into the young Uchicha before him had given possibility. He had already started using what he had learnt from it to create another tool which was taking its time in being born.

Peering up at the recently made spiral faced clone made of Hashirama's cells, energy, and some blood from Obito, Madara could fell the Gedo Mazo taking what it was, mixing it with its own power and pumping it into the new form. With his sharigan he could see red energy building, turning orange, then a bright yellow, and then black before repeating in a pumping heartbeat. This one was going to be much more stronger than zetsu.

"I'm back!" Yelled the white clone zetsu in a high pitched, slow joy. His half smooth, half spiked body slowly slipping through the ground as each cell of the white freak reverted, slide and squeeze through the fine grains of the dirt. His deformed, slow movements and speech replicating his slow and laid-back mind set.

"Speak of the devil." Madara muttered, his head still facing the flower, sighing. "Good to see you've returned Zetsu, I hope you haven't been caught yet?" The master asked turning his head to his creation.

The short, green haired plant shook his head with denial. "No, No. Of course I haven't been caught yet. I think." He replied smiling, sounding quite stupid but not at all hiding his intellect as Madara raised eyebrow at the comment. "Things have starting getting wilder out there." He stated teasingly.

Madara snorted. "How so? I thought Konoha was getting closer to winning and ending this war." Madara asked having amassed a greater deal of knowledge about the war through Zetsu's spying and recon on every nation. Having Zetsu watch the world through the Mayfly, Sporulation, and Parasitic clone jutsu had given so much intel that Madara was aware of ever battle that had happened and more.

The one armed plant-man shrugged. "The fighting is stretching and becoming more fierce. I don't know what's causing it and none of the nations know what's causing it." Zetsu continued having made clones of humans within each village, releasing spores and having talked and listening in on the shinobi and civilians.

Madara nodded. "It was a possibility. A possibility that will be to my advantage." Madara said in content. "The longer the war rages, the easier it will be to act without concern." He continued having hoped this would happen.

The 3rd shinobi war had changed a lot more than people had hope to realise, and it had help Madara greatly discovery the requirements for his dream. "Did you get what I wanted?" Madara asked.

Zetsu had a creepy smiled and nodded. "Yep, I've recorded everything that could be of use." He said walking over to his master planning to show Madara what he had seen using a jutsu which simply recorded and stored actions seen by the user of the jutsu. Despite how hard it was to record with his particular abilities, white Zetsu had a number of ways of showing it. He could have used a particular Wood style jutsu which would send images and tell Madara telepathically, but instead he decided to use a more powerful way of showing the events. Placing his only hand on madara's shoulder, he forced his chakara into the man who didn't resist.

"Demonic illusion: Replaying Past." Zetsu stated having been working on his genjutsu abilities. They weren't going well unfortunately with the clone being stronger, and created more so, with Yang energy instead of Yin. It was a flaw in Madara's use of Yin-Yang style that he was aware of but wasn't concerned about. He had an idea as to deal with it but it would have to wait. With the poorly used genjutsu Madara could watch all of what Zetsu had seen from a 3rd person view.

..._A man in black with thousands of threads fighting 2 clowns inside the ruined remains of a high class building..._

_... A group of cloud brats looking at a corpse under burnt rubble in a destroyed village..._

_...A Suna shinobi using some sort of gold jutsu against a scar-faced, female Hyuga from Konoha across a field of stone pillars..._

_... 3 taijutsu fighters that can use yang energies fighting a prehistoric, rock monster and its Iwa master in a thick woodland forest..._

_... 2 of the Ninja swordsmen of the mist talking to one another near a bay full of people going and arriving from war..._

_...His eyes being wielded by an Uzumaki standing in rain with 2 others in wet, dark wasteland..._

_...A group of old men from Iwa at a war council talking and pouting as to why they had no young women in their group..._

_...An old white haired man drinking, smoking and gambling with a young, blonde woman in a colourful, rich casino full of fat, wealthy people throwing their money away..._

"Zetsu." Madara said impatient and in a deep voice. "Where is the memory I want?" He asked having gotten tired of watching his subordinate's habits of watching the strong fight or simply talk. '_At least Nagato is looking well and strong.'_ He noted remembering his plan involving the red head and the fact he had to thank that old white haired man for his assistance in training him so far.

"It's coming up, be patient Madara." The white plant said softly as a flash of 2 brats from Konoha appeared in the man's mind. One a white haired boy with one eye, the other a flat-chested little girl. "So these are our guest's friends." Madara thought listening and watching the memory. "He really doesn't have any family." Madara noted listening to them talk about Obito, remembering the memory of Obito living alone.

"Should I have found out about his parents too?" Zetsu asked concerned as he had not done so, not really thinking to research the dead parents.

"No, they aren't important either way." Madara answered feeling there was nothing to gain from them. "Do you have anything on his copy cat of a sensei?" Madara asked having learnt long ago about the blonde haired man's action in learning Tobirama's jutsu. '_God I hate Tobirama.' _Thought Madara while on the topic. Madara and Tobirama never had got along and they never would have in the future either. He had nothing but loathing for the man who he was sure hated him even more so than himself. That being said Madara found it very entertaining and funny how this 'yellow flash' had taken credit for and been praise for a creation of jutsu that was the Senju's .

Zetsu had a thoughtful look on his face thinking of the blonde powerhouse. "Yes I found a lot of details about him—"

Madara brushed Zetsu's arm from his shoulder. "Save it for another time. As useful as it is, there are other things I wish to discuss first. Just knowing you got something is good enough for now." Madara interrupted wanting to find out about a few others things that he found more significant. "Have you located the Kyubi?" Madara he asked, instead wanting to know if his summon had been found yet. It had been a matter that had concerned him greatly after Mito's death. He was well aware of her actions of becoming a jinjuriki as he had been searching for the Kyubi for a time.

When Zetsu reported that the Fox's chakara signature was at the village within a women, Madara could feel the irony at the knowledge that his research of creating jinchurki, long before his final fight with his rival, had been used against him. He would personally say though that it was luck that the seal that she and Hashirama had created to seal the Kyubi had not been strong enough to hide its signature from him.

However since her death its presence had disappeared for longer period of time than he had hoped. Sending Zetsu into the village now that Mito wasn't there to sense the clone had brought hope that its location would reveal itself. However Zetsu shook his head to Madara's question. "Sorry Madara, I still don't know where Konoha have hidden it."

Madara gritted his teeth. "It shouldn't be this hard to find! Mito had it last so it's probably in Konoha!" Madara yelled in anger having had enough of how long it was taking to find his pet. "Have you found any Uzumaki's!? Have you checked for all of the dark red haired persons in the Hidden Leaf!?" Madara questioned in fury.

Zetsu gulped know there weren't many like such in the village. "I've been checking each of them and more. None of them—"

"Don't lie to me!" Madara shouted back in anger as Zetsu stepped away from the man in fright. "Kumo has already tried to capture it once after Mito's death. The kyubi is STILL in the Hidden Leaf! THERE IS NO DENYING THAT!"

Zetsu flinched unsure of how to respond. "The kyubi chakara hasn't been sense for years and none of redheads in the village have a trace of its chakara." Zetsu answered as best he could remember from watching and sticking his spores to each of them for weeks.

Madara growled in annoyance. "The seal that has been put in place shouldn't be so strong as to erase the signature completely!" Madara stated not believing that the mighty Kyubi's power could be chained, restricted and disappear so easily. It was fricken Kyubi demon, for god sake!

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Within an endless sky of soothing, light-yellowed clouds reflected by a morning sunrise, the booming words of a demon or possibly holy beast bounced through and off the soft, enclosed seal composed of fluffy, peaceful clouds.

"**I hate this place. This is so boring. Why is this place so boring? Why aren't we fighting in the war? Why is there no entertainment?"** The voice pondered in sarcasm. "**WOMAN! WHY ARE YOOU SO BORING!?" **the voice continued in boredom and annoyance.

"**AH.. AH.. AHCCOOO!" **Sneezed a giant demonic fox unable to move, chained and impaled in a number of ways to a boulder. Below it a red, boiling pit of lava sizzled with white smoke and ash that peered from the bottom of the cloud like the tip of a mountain, almost supplying the sky around it with more gas. The entire place was sealed off from the real world not allowing a single thing to leave or enter except its prison guard.

"**Strange, I didn't think I could sneeze here." **Commented the beast unable to remember the last time it sneezed.

"...**I hate this place. This is so bor..."**

* * *

-Back at Madara's cave and hideout-

"WHAT ABOUT THE VILLAGERS?!"

Zetsu flinched again, always hating when he discussed the Kyubi with Madara. "N-N-None of the villages know where it is. Even the council doesn't know." Zetsu reported having spied on the council a few times too.

"Then who do you think knows where it is?!" Madara questioned again having already told Zetsu who was mostly likely to know.

Zetsu gulped again despite hardly ever eating anything. "I can't spy on the four elders while that one Homura his around. I can't even spy on the council meetings with him there." He said having only spied on Konoha's council when the man wasn't present. "His sensory and seals use are too great, even for me." Zetsu said having realised early in his works in Konoha that the old man would realise his presence even when he was nothing but spores. How he learnt said fact of tobirama's student was a terrifying experience, enough for the plant man to give up on trying to spy on him and the activities he went about.

Madara shook his head in disgrace. "Just because he thought he could sense Hashirama a few times doesn't mean that he was on to you!" Madara shouted back from the excuse that made perfect sense. The fact that the random man could sense Zetsu was just an annoyance, to stupid for Madara's mind to understand.

"They can't only talk about the Kyubi when they're together!" Madara stated still in fury. "Keep watching. And keep a particular eye on that war hawk. He will one day no doubt, try to take the Kyubi for himself." Madara said referring the 3rd Hokages rival, Danzo. It was clear to Madara what he would become with all the actions he already taken in the world. "No one, not even the Kyubi, has realised that that fox's soul is eternally mine." The white haired Madara said glaring a Zetsu, scaring the plant further. '_I made sure of that.' _He thought darkly.

At some point in time during the conversation Madara rose from his throne in anger. Seeing he had done so the old man lowered himself with his cane to relax. He had no choice but to accept that the only thing that had stopped him from finding the Kyubi so far was some forgotten student of Tobirama whom he never cared for. The universe really, really didn't just let Madara do what he wanted if it was going to stop him in such a way. "Keep spying on them, they're bound to slip up sometime. And find out who Kumo was targeting." He replied, calming himself as Zetsu nodded.

Zetsu thought he knew Madara well being that he had been born to serve him. He knew what things were important to the man and his dream. Nagato with the rinngen, the Gedo Mazo, the life bring Senju Flower, and the biju were key elements. But this did not explain Madara's desire to possess the Kyubi nine tails. Raw power was below Madara wishes at this point so it was harder for Zetsu to understands why Madara wanted the fox so badly. The plant man didn't want anything badly enough to get as aggressive as Madara would about the subject. Unable to comprehend just that made Zetsu unease and hesitant.

Still cautious, Zetsu approached his master slowly as the old, wrinkled man breathed heavily. "Umm, Madara. How has the Uchiha boy, Obito, been so far?" Zetsu questioned as he had not meet the boy and had just started to wonder why the boy's blood stained the ground.

Madara grunted with little energy.

Zetsu cautiously remain silent. Madara and himself had briefly gone through the boys most recent of memories to learn who he was. It was an easy jutsu that most Anbu were cable of using, being able to see the memories of people. Obtio's memory wasn't the prettiest sight either from Zetsu's perspective.

'_Poor kids getting nowhere with the girl. Is this what people call 'friend-zoning'?'_ He pondered thinking only of the love affair and how badly it was going. The whole concept of love was a massive insane, human..thing...that Zetsu that come across more times than he could remember. So much so that he started to believe the problems that were within the affair reflected the failed and foolish decision of man through time. He even thought that his own creation and everything around was a cause of this 'love' thing that Madara could have produced. '_But then again, maybe hate is what I'm thinking of. I always get those two confused.'_ Zetsu pondered looking at his creator in thought as he could hardly comprehend what hate was either.

Madara peered at the boy feeling low on energy or drive. "That's rights." He answered softly. "All I've been calling him was brat or boy. I never did ask his name." Madara said to Zetsu with little effort. "Better ask his name so that he doesn't have a reason to be suspicious." Madara concluded aloud.

Thinking about it he didn't care for his name as to Madara, Obito had only gone from experimental genuine pig to possible pawn. And as a possible pawn to die as trash at Madara's leisure, his name was irrelevant. He meant about as much as the no named, common jonin killing each other in the war to Madara's eyes. If Obito's possible usefulness were to operate with his plan though, he would be of a higher level of respect than Zetsu.

Zetsu answered the man in tune with his thought. "Yes sir." Zetsu looked curiously to the point of their conversation. "So, you think he could be useful now?" Zetsu continued wanting to stay on this topic and not another. It was strange to him as no other humans had spoken to Madara from the time he was born. It was a boring experience so far as he had not done anything with Obito.

"Yes I do think his abilities could be of use." Madara answered careful with his words although feeling tired and surprisingly hungry. "However, will HE be of use is yet to be decided." He stated not yet sure of how to best use Obito or why he was feeling so tired. '_Yelling couldn't have made me this tired.' _Madara thought knowing he had been very busy the last few weeks._ 'When was the last time I ate something?'_

"A pawn than?" Zetsu suggested.

Madara didn't respond or move from the seat. "Most probably. But we will see."

Zetsu smiled curiously. "Are you thinking of leaving him to continue your plans? Is the master Madara thinking of a successor?" Zetsu teased carefully.

Madara didn't move or give anything away looking quiet tried. "Perhaps so. My plan of leaving this god, awful cave to train Nagato would be nullified if I did." Madara said having had enough of living in the one location so long.

He had already discussed with Zetsu his plan of leaving the cave. That and a few hundred other plans had been thought, being how long Madara had been stuck there. Leaving the cave was his first plan but now fate had given him something that could be useful enough for more. The thought that he might not have to leave was now there.

Zetsu pouted actually sounding like a child with his personality. "Aww, but I like our underground cavern. It's home to me." He stated having always thought the cave like home, regardless of how far he travelled in the shinobi world.

Madara dead planed. '_Strange.'_ he thought still having trouble accepting the carefree, nativity and child-like personality of his counter-part. It was more surprising the first time they spoke to one another as the plant-man proved that the only thing he had similar to his original, besides a weak wood style, was his very laxed personality.

"Wait!" Zetsu out bursted. "Could you be considering him as a student?"

Madara frowned, grunted and shook his head as if it were rehearsed. "I never took on a real student in my youth. If I did I would have died a pathetic death long ago. Why would I want one now?" He questioned rhetorically.

"Umm, there are a few reasons." Zetsu continued beating around the bushes anyway.

Madara pleaded sounding annoyed. "Please don't.."

Zetsu insisted knowing Madara wouldn't stop him. "Come on. I know you want to hear them."

"I really don't want to hear them." Madara threatened softly actually sounding his old appearance.

Zetsu ignored him though as Madara would listen to him anyway. Madara only ever listened to Zetsu if he didn't care about what Zetsu was talking about. A sad fact for the plant man but it did make Madara understand his point of view easier. "Leaving a good, powerful legacy of yourself would be interesting."

"No it wouldn't as that would imply that I am planning to leave the world with no regret." Madara answered softly again, hardly taking the conversation seriously feeling more and more tired talking to Zetsu. He would listen to the carefree, plant 's thoughts as they weren't really of much importance. Heck, Zetsu had just said Madara should leave something behind before dies which was insulting itself to the uchiha. It was like saying he was going to die soon so he best prepare.

"Do you think he would make a good student?" Zetsu continued poking deeper with the topic annoying his master.

"He would make a much better pawn than a student." Madara stated rubbing his temples knowing that it would be the easier thing to do. "If he were to be my student I would be required to be honest with him for a longer period of time than I like." He stated feeling that training someone to be like himself would backfire on itself. "I would much rather leave my plans to a subordinate then stop my plans temporally to train a student, that would become dangerous." Madara said knowing what the difference between a SHINOBI subordinate and a SHINOBI student was.

Subordinates were meant to follow, obey, believe and want to achieve what their leader wanted without question due to their faith in said figure. A student was to learn and become an image of their master to continue their will into the future. Madara didn't like that definition as he had never really wanted to be like or carry on his teacher's, and father's, will. Not that he didn't enjoy the teachings or methods, but he didn't feel for the image of being another's keep sake in the world either. If he were teaching in such a way of thinking, than a student trained by him would come to feel the same.

Thus in the end it would lead to conflicting feelings and goals between the student and teacher.

"Hmm, would it be dangerous?" Zetsu questioned trying to understand the man's reasoning. "But if you're so content that passing on your plans to him would work, why not believe that he would make a good student?"

'_My gods, why does he continue?' _Madara pondered truly just wanting to sleep and get his energy back. '_He's like a child who doesn't stop talking.'_

"Let me make this clear. I do not want Obito as a student to carry on my will, I do not trust Obito and I do not believe a student should follow the will of their teacher. It leaves behind a single cycle of thinking that repeats itself over and over again." Madara answered thinking of his father. "If I were to teach Obito to think like that, he will come to strike against me the moment we parted ways. I don't want to cause problems for myself that I can't control." Madara answered as simply as he could.

"Wouldn't this plan of dying lead to the same thing with Obito trying to kill you in the end or maybe leaving you dead?"

"Yes but then there would be no idea, thought or belief that the other would not backstab you. You would know that the other was planning to kill you." Madara countered knowing that Obito would turn on him very quickly regardless of what he did as a person at this point.

"You say that like you know what he would do."

"I do because I know what he wants and that is something I can supply him with. But if I help or supply him with the knowledge to it he will no doubt turn on me." Madara answered having concluded that Obito had only one major, real goal in his life. It wasn't to recover, to return to the village or even see his friends. "He can get want he wants if he goes along with my plan. He can go along with my plan if he is my subordinate. He won't get it if I'm not there or if he becomes my student. That and I don't want to train him anymore than I will plan to." Madara concluded.

Zetsu shrugged. "Maybe he will prove to be more trust worthy and of greater value in the future." Zetsu responded thinking positively like he did.

'_Why do you continue to push this? I swear I will smash you into the ground if you annoy me further.'_

Madara had to disagree with Zetsu. "That positive attitude will only get you so far. But if you wish to cheer for the underdog of this game, be my guest." Madara said now feeling thirsty from the conversation.

"I will then." Zetsu answered happily. "There still one thing I don't understand though." He continued as Madara waited impatient and about to snap. "Why did we save Obito? It can't have been just because he found a way into the underground tunnels." Zetsu answered remembering finding the crushed remains of the boy within the underground tunnels, unsure of if he was alive.

Madara remained silent a moment thinking about it with his eye shut. It was true he had no idea who Obito was until Zetsu started sending telepathic messages saying that he had found someone with a sharigan in the tunnels in and under the land of grass.

He and Zetsu had spent years crafting the underground tunnels which reached almost every corner of the globe, most of which were more than 4 miles deep, hiding it from the surface world above. The tunnel also had a network of roots that could be used by Zetsu to transport or teleport himself all over the world in an extreme version of the mayfly jutsu. This could also send messages over vast distances to Madara through Zetsu's telepathic jutsu and sending seals along the roots to help prevent its discovery or signal that it had been breached back to Zetsu or Madara. The fact that Obito had reached one of the small entrances out of less than 50 in the world, that only went about 70 metres deep from the surface, in his state and without being detected until he was inside was an impossible feat.

None of the other entrances were near any of the hidden villages or major cities and even if some group were to start construction above it Zetsu or Madara would be able to reshape and remove the tunnel quickly without worry. But even with that precaution, there had been incidents where people would find their way within the tunnels. Ordinarily if someone were to find their way to it Zetsu would kill them on the spot, consume their remains, destroy the tunnel to make it look like a cave in and rework the network for future use and prevention of discovery with seals sent by Madara along the root network. But this had not happened for near 8 years and had only been done by some random mist shinobi that had dug to deep in a spot far away from their village.

How Obito had breached it as he was, was enough to warrant a test. Just as Zetsu was about start eating Obtio's remains, Madara sent the telepathic message to bring him back to the base. And as Obtio had thought, it wasn't because Madara wanted to save his life. It was because Madara wanted to use him a test subject in his desire to create loyal and powerful subordinates that would help with his plans. It had indeed, somehow, proved that Obito could become more than just a test subject to throw away when done.

And then when Madara had peaked into the boy's memories, he had discovered a tool of many weakness and traits that was ripe for manipulation. Reshaping the fate of his guest would be risky but would be none the less easy and would pay of greatly. He had yet to put in place the precautions necessary for gaining a strong, loyal subordinate as he did not know Obito well enough, but now it was time to place the controls on Obtio and the others he needed for it to work.

Madara did only have lady luck or fate itself to thank as he had not thought a tool that could be so useful would fall so conveniently into his hands. It was like the boys life and everything else around it had come together just for this to happen.

Madara smiled in peace feeling more confident than he had in long while. "The why doesn't matter anymore Zetsu. What matter is what comes next." He stated all too happy wanting to celebrate prematurely.

Zetsu nodded dumbfounded. "Yes sir. But..um.. what comes next?" He asked unsure of what Madara was planning.

Madara peered at the boy. "First we need him stronger than he currently is and fast." Madara said. "Luckily he proved to me earlier that he has an impressive will to live, therefore I believe we can speed up the recovery process and have him moving faster than I had earlier thought possible." Madara thought as Zetsu's eye widen at what he was getting at. "Create a parasitic clone and use it to pin him down firmly to the rock bed. I don't want him to move during the process even if I shut down his ability to move."

Zetsu face change to a more serious one, uncommon for himself. "Madara, are you sure you want to do that? It's a bit too risky with him how he is if you ask me. He could die very easily from it."

"If he was able to remain slightly conscious after a small wave of my Aura then he will at least live after the forced healing. The Gedo Mazo will be able to keep him from losing years of his life as it has me as well. That and if anything it may change his growth and development which will be interesting by itself. I can't say he will be mentally stable or unbroken after it, but he will come out with a stronger will to live and a greater desire to be with the people he cares about."

"And if he dies?"

"Then we continue the plan of me leaving this cave to train Nagato." He looked at the corner of his eye at the spiral faced plant man slowly gaining more life. Zetsu noticed, looked and gasped.

"Whe-when did you start another one?!" He asked shocked from not knowing.

"If he dies, your new sibling can absorb his remains as he has already cultivated some of Obito's cells with Hashirama. Obito dies and it gains a larger portion of Uchiha blood and heritage. But for now, pin Obito to the stone with a clone as I'll handle the rest. Leave for the land of iron south of here when you're done as well." He finished as the earth at his feet shaped and morphed to up to his out stretched hand. Slowly a scroll seeped through the watery dirt to the Uchiha hands without having a single grain of dirt from the ground on it.

"Huh? Why do you want me to go there?"

"To get some ingredients." Madara said feeling low on energy and knowing what could to be done to fix it. "I haven't eaten anything in nearly 6 years and I sudden feel like eating a particular noodle soup I am hungry for." Madara stated feeling like eating an old food he had enjoyed in his old home. "Get them any way you wish. It will be easy." Madara finished feeling better about his current predicament.

Zetsu on the other hand didn't feel good about this idea. '_This is going to do more than completely heal and change Obito.'_ The plant-man thought looking at Obito. '_I think I may actually be feeling sympathic or pity for him. I don't know what hell, eternal suffering, torture, or what true pain and loss are Obito. But I image what you're about to go through will be very similar. Maybe even worse. _' He continued, knowing that although the healing method Madara had suggested was extremely effective, it was a long, maddening and torturous experience that could be used to integrate or kill. Thinking about it he couldn't think of any reason why someone would want to go through it. But then he did think of a reason surprisingly enough. "Hmp!" He laughed gaining the older Uchiha's attention.

"What's so funny?"

Zetsu shook his head in disbelief. "Nothing, I just realised that Obito may want this to work out in the end."

Madara frowned. "Why's that."

"The human's I spy in this day and age, seem to put alot of value on sexuality and I imagine as Obito is of the same generation he does as well." He pointed out having spent heaps of time among the humans so much so that he could understand their values. "If so, he would want to heal and change the fact that he is now a eunuch." Zetsu answered still remembering how much of Obito's body was in pieces when he found it. '_His genitals were still distinguishable but had been crush to the point that they would have been of no use. Be thankful Obito, it will be extremely painful growing it or them back so quickly. But at least you will be a new and improved man sooner than you think.'_ The plant man thought no longer pitying Obito and what he was about to go through.

_'You're not funny at all.'_

**BANGG**

"GGAAHH!"

Madara frowned as a massive root, twice the size of madara's throne, rose from the dirt suddenly and with a whip, smacked Zetsu like a rag doll with no remorse. The plant man landed in a heap of loose flesh on the dirt, hardly harmed from the attack but still shocked none the less.

Swinging upright and swaying in defensive position the root stared down on the collapse clone. "I am feeling hungry for the first time in 6 years Zetsu. Do not ruin this for me!" Madara growled back not wanting to think about such a thing. "Hurry up and do what I have asked!" The master ordered in absolute has Zetsu quickly recovered and started creating a clone to stop Obito's struggle of the hell to come.

* * *

-In strange, unknown bless-

It was a beautiful, stunning view of the Hidden leaf village, thought the simple boy sitting atop the top a tall building in the village, his legs hanging of the side. The village was loud with happiness and cheerful talk as people walked with smiles on their faces along the roads. The smell of food was strong in the air as rare meats, fresh vegetables, soft rice, soaked noodles and warm soups released their heat to those in wait. The trees grew tall, green and full of strength, stretching across the buildings in a harmony that decorated the homes in peace and health. The sun was warm and soothing; the sky was clear and stunning with a small breeze that carried its warmth to all.

Across the village he could see the Hokage Mountain showing the three Hokages, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi all staring down on the red Hokage mansion and the village. The stone sculptured, faces were majestic with a tint of wisdom and caring that promoted the feelings of their subjects.

Hashirama Senju, the god of Shinobi, leader of the Senju clan and 1st Hokage to the Hidden leaf village. A greater legend among legends that exceeded the power of all that had come before and after him. A balanced, genius, master of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, that surpassed any before and after him. Being renowned first and for most for his ability, being the 1st in the world to use the wood style ninjutsu. His wood style was of such a powerful, dominant and ancient origin that it could influence the natural order of nature, man and the world. A shinobi who could change the shape of the globe and who's very presence would earn the respect, attention and awe of all things.

Tobirama Senju, the wave of power, the 1st leader of the Anbu Black ops and 2ND Hokage to the Hidden leaf village. Called a fabled tyrant in some countries, his being could send tidal waves of chakara every possible direction imaginable that could force even space and time to his will. Second in the hidden leaf only to his brother, he was one of the fastest shinobi in the word, an insightful leader and swordsman, a master of water and sealing, and a bender of time and space. He was absolute in his ways, actions and direction being near impossible to stop when he has been given a goal.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor of Chakara, sometimes called the 2nd god of shinobi and 3rd Hokage to the Hidden leaf. He mastered and learnt all of Konoha's jutsu despite the limitation on chakara that were in placed as a human. A man of such tranquillity and light that he could step into the darkest and most forbidden of realms and walk out unharmed and completely sane. He was a teacher, sensei and father to many of all of generation's subjects and enemies, surprising them all to the very end with his ways.

All three of them were fathers to the hidden leaf village, Konoha, being role models of power, knowledge, hope and peace to the people. He wanted to be Hokage like them and have his face on that mountain. He wanted to look down on the people with peace and happiness and see them look to him just as well. Yet despite this the boy's desire to become Hokage, it wasn't fuelled on a desire to be like them. He didn't care for their strength, for the wrath their power could invoke, or even want the respect that people would give him, but he did admire something that they stood for.

For most admirers of the Hokages, that was the concept of peace, respect and understanding amongst people across the world. But their desire for peace was something that hadn't even crossed his mind. In his mind, there was something much bigger than peace that he admired them for. That was that they were the freest of the free, the fairest of the fair and they could do so without worry. They didn't use their powers for themselves or for the power of being better than others. They were honest with the people and treated themselves as equals to the people. They were the people who fought to bring peace, fairness and understanding. Freedom, equality, truth and justice in human form, which gave them the right to rule as teachers, as fathers, and as Kages. His admiration was so strong that he would follow them for an eternity if they asked him. At least he thought so.

"**Idiot! What stupidity are you talking about?"** A powerful and supreme voice yelled in an echoed metallic authority from atop the mountain. A red armour samurai with a thin yet muslin body and sword on his hip stood fast, his arms crossed. "**Freedom, equality, truth, justice? What nonsense has seeped into your mind?" **It asked in booming, stern voice from behind its mask.

"Nonsense?" the boy said to himself more than samurai. "What are YOU talking about, Red armour." The boy yelled in confusion to the man's words unsure of what else to call him. "It's not nonsense, it's the truth."

Although the beings body was completely cover in red metal hiding it skin, it movements showed what its thinking. **"Truth? What would a boy know of truth? I bet all you're doing is repeating nonsense that an adult has feed you. They're not even your words. They're not even your real opinion."**

The boy in blue and orange frowned behind his goggles in a pout. "What would you know of my real opinion?" He questioned in anger.

The man atop the mountain sneered. "**More than you think Uchiha." **It answered in delight making the boy uneasy.

The boy crushed his teeth together. "Alright what is the truth about the Kage's then?" he asked in fury. "Why do you think I'm wrong? Why do you doubt my admiration?" He asked wanting to know what the red samurai thought that he didn't see.

The samurai softly laughed as his armour tinted and tap with his rising and lowing lungs. "**Heheheh, do you know why you're so angry asking me this?" **It said the tap and shift of metal ringing louder than possible. In truth, the boy should not have been able to hear the man from his distance. The man was talking atop the Hokage mountain and the boy was on a roof close to 100 metres away.

The boy's unease rose at the confidence and ease in which the man spoke feeling as if the red samurai was standing next to him, above him, bending down to whisper in his ear. Yet he could see him clearly and so far away that it felt like not even his own words were reaching him. "I'm angry because of how you're treating me!" Obito yelled in such. "Stop treating me like a child!"

**"You ARE a NAIVE, child."** The man said easily with emphasis and with little care knowing that it was a truth through and through. **"Are going to try an answer my question, boy?" **It asked contently and arrogant with its words.

"You haven't even answered my questions. Why should I answer your questions first?" Obito yelled again to the unyielding man.

"**If you want an answer to your question, try to answer mine first."** It continued in a happy arrogance. **"You might find the answer to your own if you think about it."**

The boy pouted in defeat, giving up unusually quickly for himself against the man. "Fine." He said softly hearing the clatter of the man armour signalling its content that Obito would try to answer his question. Thinking about it, his admiration and dedication to the Hokages was great and was something that he couldn't deny himself about. He was angry at the man because he was denying his respect for the Hokages. "I'm angry because you don't think I would be loyal to Hokages. That you're laughing at my respect and admiration for them."

The sound of metal shaking with the man's head, rung straight to Obito's ears. "**That required no thought. Think harder." **He answered disappointed in Obito.

Obito growled. "Hrrr... Why should I think harder?" he questioned again at the man. "Why the heck do..." Obito went silent thinking to about the samurai. "Who..who are you?" Obito asked, realising he was arguing with a man he didn't even know. Obito didn't know the man, he didn't know what he wanted, he didn't know why he was here or why he cared about Obito's thoughts.

The samurai unfolded his arms, spinning his hand in gesture for Obito to continue almost as if he knew what Obito was thinking. "Why are you here? What do you want? And why do you care about me?" Obito asked agitated and restless getting up to stand.

"**Funny how ones answer can lead to more questions. It's annoying isn't it?"** The man stated as Obito couldn't help but agree with the thought. These questions weren't getting him closer to the answer he wanted. He wasn't even sure why he cared so much but he continued anyway. Best reason he could think of was that he was stubborn, prideful and wouldn't accept the man's disrespect. All he wanted to know was why the red armoured man thought he had the right to question his ideals.

"**Are you sure that anger and pride are what is fueling you boy?" **The red armored man questioned again. Obito's eyes widen in realisation at what the man could do and questioning why he hadn't thought of it before. This man could somehow read his mind making Obito more and more concerned about the intent of the man. He couldn't trust him or believe anything he said now. "What do you want?" Obito questioned seriously having forgotten the peace below him.

"**Why are you afraid of me?" **the metallic voice casually asked. "**We've met before after all. Just not in a way you'll understand."** He stated as Obito remain transfixed on the metal man. Obito was glaring at the man from his standing position not sure what to do as head started hurting thinking about the statement. Removing his goggles, he brought his palm to the right side of his face rubbing it to take away the pain. Instead of reliving the pain he felt that his face felt rougher like the scales of a crocodile as his right eye began to hurt tremendously. Surprising him further his left eye's vision now began to lose light, darken quickly taking away the colours of the village. Soon the shapes disappear leaving nothing but an endless, pitch black as the entire right side of his body began to burn in pain.

Obito didn't cry which surprised him due to the pain being so high yet he gritted and clenched in pain. "**You can't cry kid." **The man said his posture show some signs of pity and regret. "**You already cried and moved on baring the pain, which is rare and unlike you." **He continued leaving Obito further confused. Obtio looked down at his body with his remaining eye. Half his body was covered in dark, orange flames that softly shifted and soothed themselves across his right side hiding much of this original shape. It looked like the flames were poorly trying to take his shape. It hurt quite alot but didn't demand a constant attention. He could live with the pain it brought he thought to himself.

Obito sighed. "Who are you and what is...this?" He questioned gesturing at everything in orange flames. "I few seconds ago I was fine and now..."

"**... I didn't think I would have to tell you this. That you would've already understood." **The red metal man started. "**I'm sure you know that it only takes a few seconds for anything regardless of what it is to change completely through the eyes of another." **He finished cryptically.

Obito looked away and slowly shook his head as the flames on the right side of his face flashed and scattered like a flag. "I don't understand. Who are you and what is going on?"

"**You have yet to answer the question correctly. I hope that you realise the answer as it is right in front of you." **It said sounding disappointed and defeated. **"That rare and unlikely side of yourself won't last if you don't figure out the answer." **It said again sounding cryptic making Obito begin to fear what the red samurai was talking about. Then Obito realised where in his memory he had seen the person.

"You're that—"

**"Idiot."** It answered to Obito in disapproval. "**I may look like it but that is not what I represent. Remember this for what it is."** It continued before disappearing from Obito sight on the mountain. "**We will probably never meet again."** It said from behind Obtio scaring the boy to turn quick to the metal man that stood over him. "**So I only have one thing to say." **He said a deep serious voice staring down on Obtio as the boy stood up to put some distance between them.

"What is it?" Obtio asked as a brief silence took over.

.**_.CRACK_**

Obtio's remaining eye practically popped from the fire atop it as his entire body was lightly lifted from the ground. The red armour man's armour red right leg was complete outstretched as it kicked and smashed it way into Obito's dick and balls in a painful display. It was over quickly as Obito landed on the ground coughing, crying and in so much pain grabbing his jewels. He heaved and panted with a wide mouth trying to breathe as sweat went down his face.

"..wh..hy..?"

The red samurai stepped back still facing Obito before pulling two fans from nothing into his hands.

"**You no longer,**

**Have anything,**

**Between your,**

**Two legs boy,**

**HAHA..HAHA..HAHA"**

The man sung poorly while dancing on the spot, pointing at the boy in the fetal position grabbing and cringing at the pain, and repeating the words and dance over and over again.

"YOU REE.."

* * *

-Back in Reality-

"...ED DICKHEAD!" Obtio shouted from the bed, awake and in fury at the dream he just had. His head darted around trying to find the armored man that nutshooted him for no reason and so suddenly.

From the volume of the shout, the man caring for Obtio turned to the idiot that entered his life, frowning. "Why must he keep talking in his sleep?" the man muttered silently and in annoyance. As he turned to the boy, whose eyes meet his own, he frowned deeper.

"YOU! What the hell did-" Obito tried to move but then realised that a white plant-like thing had a hold of his entire body, constricting him to him stone bed. "-..What the hell is this crap?" Obito asked looking at the strange structure holding him still.

"That is to make sure you don't do anything stupid anymore." Madara answered approaching his guest. "Plus I don't want you to struggle during the treatment. And I won't lie to you about it either. So before I explain what's going to happen, I'm going to ask you one thing." Madara explained.

Obito glared back still feeling the phantom pain that the red armored bastard had inflicted. "Ok...what is it?" Obito asked carefully.

"I didn't ask this before so I'll do it know. What is your name brat?"

Obito squinted at the Madara. from the bed "Obito. Obito Uchiha."

"Ok Obito. Now I'm going to explain how you're going to recover and how painful it will be." Madara stated with no emotion visible, but a small thought in his mind that this was going to either be extreme valuable or a complete failure for the young Uchiha named Obito.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Born without light

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

_"Word" = _Spiral the plant man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 5.

'_How will it be painful? Wha-What's going to happen?' _Obito stared up at the legend next to him in a short silence wondering what this painful recovery was going to be. He had answered Madara's question without any thought, his mind still focused on trying to resolve the pain of the strange dream he had gone through.

Realising that his dream was over and he was back in the real world he tried to remember the last thing that had happened before dreaming. It struck him quickly, stabbing him as he wavered at the burning memory that had sent him to a place of overwhelming fear in which he had never experienced before. He froze on his back and breathed heavier coming to terms with the reality of the situation very fast. The dark, red light and rumbling heat from before scorched in mind.

'_I'm at Madara's mercy.'_ He thought losing the fighting spirit he had released after waking up. He remained silent not answering the last statement that Madara had spoken. He didn't realise it at first but his nervous and fearful feelings had painted his face in uncertainty and caution.

"Is something wrong Obito?" Madara questioned showing no emotion as of yet going back to the stoic, unwavering face of a veteran warrior. He easily saw the wavering emotion Obito had expressed as the white, spiked plants held Obito's body tightly in place. It wasn't the fear of the fact he was being restricted and bound. It was a familiar face that Madara had seen quiet the number of times both before he had entered the battlefield and left. '_I see. That aura stuff was as impressionable on him as I had thought.'_ Madara thought with the no emotion tone his mind-set had on. '_Would have to thank that crazy old man for teaching me it.'_

"Eh, no. It's nothing." Obito said realising that he was an open book. He regained some of his more stronger traits glaring back at Madara in the determination he usually showed, however still showing more caution while in Madara's sight. "What were you talking about? You said recover didn't you?"

Madara nodded. "That's right. I am going to help heal you faster than I had originally intended. You've proven you could possibility handle it." Madara stated saying what it was he wanted to do.

"Heal me faster? Wait a minute..." He said softly. "...why did you think I wouldn't be able to handle it?" Obito questioned softly again while glaring at the man in vigilance.

'_Hmm, you're being far more careful and questioning than the last time you awoke to me.'_ Madara thought seeing the hesitant and careful nature in Obito was acting. "I didn't think you could handle it in the slightest. Nor did I think you had the bravery to do something so risky."

Obito squinted with his remaining eye his face covered in bandages and the white spikes of a plant. "Risky? That doesn't sound good. Especially coming from your mouth." Obito said slowly gaining the prideful, stubborn side of himself back as time went. Prior to being forced unconscious, Obito had come to think he could trust Madara to not bring harm to him. However this thought had left him in a heartbeat after Madara's forceful abilities and nature made themselves clear.

'_Thinking back to that, what was that...thing?' _Obito continued unsure of what had actually happened. He wasn't sure that it wasn't genjutsu that had been used on him, so there wasn't much else to think about regarding it. '_Maybe.. maybe Ninjutsu?' _Obito thought trying to piece it together drawing an unknown.

Madara didn't react to the insult instead moving on from it. "It will indeed be risky, and with it very painful. Perhaps more painful than you could possibility be ready for. Even more than anything you could imagine." He answered in a cryptic, slow terror that caused Obito to frown. "Can you see your body Obito?" Madara questioned lowly waiting for an answer.

Although pinned down, Obito could just move his head enough to look down on his body. He could clearly see the white claws, or teeth, that had worked their way across and over his body, covering most of it. They were strangely smooth looking, like that of a healthy leaf however holding a hard to describe white that pulsed with life. It definitely had life and was most likely a plant or fungus of some sort that tightly gripped his body in a still position. Obito found it hard to breathe and couldn't even move his legs or hand. Obito flinched. '_That's right, I only have one now.'_

Trying to move on from the sad thought, continuing from where he looked, he could see what little of his body was not covered in the strange, organic material or the bandages. He could barely see his skin, but what little he could was wrinkled, very thin and pale grey without energy as if aged 50 years. Obito could just see his own chest from tips of his eyes and he could swear that his bones were all that stopped his grey, skin from seeping inside his organs. It was like looking at the decrypted, lifeless and recently deceased body of a weary elder. It was a pitiful and degrading view of himself that Obito had wish he hadn't seen. He could feel the anger and frustration rushing to his mind at the disgusting sight as he showed displeasure in acknowledging it. "Yes I can see it."

Madara didn't react seeing his displeasure. "That's not good then. Better grip your head tighter." Madara answered as exactly that happened. The plant spikes that held Obito's head tightened and pulled the young boy's head back on the bed in quick force that shocked Obtio. "Ouch! What the hell?" He shouted loudly with hesitance, still having not gauged how to treat Madara. He was fearful of Madara now, and had yet to know the bounds that could keep him from harm and alive.

"The healing process I am proposing will without a doubt cause you to move, with or without your nervous system operating." Madara stated wanting to make himself clear. "If you are free to move during the process you can cause the process to stop, or somehow disconnect yourself from the healing. Then there will be no telling what will happen. But I assume any will result in your death." He explained wanting Obito to know as much as possible about what was going on.

'_If he lives through this, he will never forgive me.'_ Madara thought. '_But, I still need him on my side. So I will tell him everything so that he knows that I have warned him.' _He continued leaning his hopes that Obtio would survive. "That is something neither you or I want Obito. So even when you do start begging to be freed you will at least know that I can't do that."

Obito was about ready to shout at the old man for saying he would beg for the healing to stop. '_Can't he see what I am right now? I look like a damn corpse!' _He thought offended and looking annoyed with Madara. However he held back his words, now believing that if Madara said it was painful and dangerous than it was. "If this is so dangerous why are we going through with it?" Obito asked with discontent.

Madara began walking with his cane around Obito, not bothering to nod to as Obito couldn't see anyway. "Obito, it's clear to me that you wish to leave." He started as Obito continued to let his emotions get the better of him. "However, if you tried to go now you wouldn't even make it to the exit of the cave. Looking at your body you can see why, right?" He continued, seeing that the reminder of the fact tortured the boy's wounded pride. '_I will not deny that am curious to find if this will work more than seeing you safe. But if you live through this..I will need you to know that you wanted this.' _He thought selfishly and darkly.

He stopped behind Obito's head moving into the young Uchiha's view. He peered down with nothing but his eye, appearing quiet superior from Obito's point of view. Despite his age it was a show of how real and serious the situation was. "Your body is dry, thin, weak, without energy and looks as old and dying as mine. Your legs can't even stand by themselves let alot support your body." Madara stated coldly. "You're an empty desert without the energy, strength, air or water to support your own existence, life and being."

Obito anger was getting the better of him as his body shook and vibrated in fury. "Hmmmr...I already know this." He said softly and slowly. "So, stop reminding me!" He said with distaste and utter spite.

Madara squinted down before walking away. "Yes, you realise this but you still wish for the comfort that your friends would supply, therefore tired to leave anyway." Madara said emphasising Obito's need for reassurance that things would be fine. "You want this greatly Obito and this...forced healing will allow this as it rapidly regenerates you." He answered not needing to look at Obito, knowing that hope had appeared. "You would be with them much sooner than planned and it would make you stronger than you were before." Madara answered as Obito's eye widened at the hope.

Obito did want to leave and quickly but still had some problems in trusting Madara. But the hope that he would be with his friends again was greater than his caution of Madara. He asked unrestricted wanting to know what Madara's plan held. "Really?" he started sarcastically. "How? What do I have to do? How does it work?" He asked quickly and softly, wanting to know more of what this process would hold.

'_Genjutsu isn't the only way to control people. I would laugh if I could.' _Madara thought having trouble believing that Obito would pounce so easily at hope. "Calm yourself before you kill yourself idiot." He responded seeing the boy's excitement. "Like I said the process will be painful, just as cruel as I can be and could very likely lead to your death." He said honestly, wanting to measure Obito's thoughts and desire yet look impassive. "With that knowledge, are you really willing to trust me to ensure your life, so that you can see your friends again?" Madara asked knowing that he would have to soon lay it down harder than this.

As Madara had thought in regarding the relationship between a student and Master there was a large level of trust and understand required that would be gained over time. In order to gain Obito's trust quickly he would have to make it seem that all of Obito's decisions were his own. And the best way to do that without genjutsu was to play on Obito's desires and wants, and to make Obito want it badly. This was, according to Obito, to be with his friends and in the hidden leaf.

Madara did not believe this though. '_Hm, your desire to be with that girl is beyond your own control. You still are very much a child.' _Madara thought humbly.

Obito understood what Madara was getting at in regards to the healing. The risk of death and his resolve to not trust Madara, which was both evident to the old legend, was now what was stopping him from wanting to say yes to the healing. "...I...I can't...I don't trust you. But I do want to leave. I want to go home." Obito answered stuck between his two choices. '_What should I do? I know I shouldn't trust him but I don't want to say here any longer than I have to.'_

Madara spoke again, trying to drive his point deeper. "You thought I was the reaper at one point. Would you be willing to trust the reaper with your life?" Madara asked as Obito couldn't and wouldn't make a choice. His face was unclear as he struggled to decide. He had seen he own body and could see that it wasn't going anywhere. Plus just the imagine alone would make the boy feel sad. How long would it take to change? How long would it be until he could leave? But then again, the healing was supposedly very painful and could cause his death. Could he trust Madara to try and keep him alive?

Obito was willing to deal and compromise for now. "...I...I just...I just want to see my friends. I want to go home." He answered. "It's like you said I can't go or do anything as I am. You're stopping me from going because of that, probably helped saved me through it. If I want to see my friends sooner I have no choice..." He said changing his tone to much more aggressive and angry one. "...but to trust in the fact that you haven't killed me yet."

Madara scowled the strange way of staying 'I trust you but only because I'm not dead'.

"That's kind of insulting." He answered bluntly not liking that Obito was fighting his need to trust Madara and Madara wanting to trick him. '_I need him to be more sure than this.' _Madara thought, hating how stubborn and resistant a child could be. "You can still be patient and take the safer, longer path!" He growled in anger, in truth he wanted Obito to answer against it and in the same tone as himself.

It looked like it had work for a moment as irritation was evident in Obito's remaining eye that had activated the sharigan. But he calmed himself before answering, sounding smug. "No. If the legendary monster and criminal, Madara Uchiha thinks I can do it, then there's no reason why I should fail." He answered confidently, angering Madara at his child-like confidence.

"Hmph. It's good to know that you're brave and willing but you're a bit wrong there boy." He answered complimenting positively but not showing care. "No one has done this before, so I can only guess that the chances of survival are within 10% or less. And even if you should live, saying that you haven't gone through some form of loss during it is too broader term."

Obito was slightly surprised to hear this, surprised by the odds and the comment of bravery. To hear so much uncertainty from the man who had convinced him to trust him. To hear Madara with such uncertainty. If he lived through it, why would there be a failure in it? "What do you mean?" Obito questioned not understanding the way in which Madara spoke. '_He was a lot more clearer the first time I met him.'_

Madara sighed. "This will take some time to explain but I want you to know all the details before honestly deciding. First this forced healing will restore your body to its former glory and more. But it will last five whole days, maybe more, and will be unbearably cruel and torturous. The experience during it will reach every part of your body and will cause a variety of pain at random times constantly."

Obito's eye twitched. '_How does that explain it? I don't understand at all why it is going to be so painful.' _Obito though thinking that it had only made it sound more dangerous. "That's a bit clearer, but is kind of strange. Why would it work like that?"

Madara was silent trying to think about how to say this to child. "How to explain this?" He said out loud. "I think an example is needed, don't you?" He questioned wondering if Obito was up to one.

Obtio didn't know how to react to the question that was so human like that it screwed with the image he was poorly trying to form of Madara. "An example? Um, ok, sure."

"Have you ever heard the story of the Poison Boy?" Madara questioned curiously.

"Uhmm, no. Don't know it." Obito answered as Madara faintly grinned.

"I think that if you go through this healing it will be very similar to it. Here's how it goes." Madara elaborates, actually sounding quiet happy to do so.

_The story starts with a mother and her 6 year old son who both lived in a beautiful world._

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Are you for real?" Obito questioned having trouble comprehending that he was about to go to through a bed time story with Madara while tied to a bed with white...living... things holding him down. Who in the world could honestly say that they had been forced into hearing a bed time story by the legendary Madara Uchiha? You'd have an easier time forcing Nekobba into the Inuzuka compound than understanding such a phenomenon.

What Obito didn't know was that in fact Madara knew most of every fail tale, folklore, old legend and creepy, ghost stories that existed in the world. It was a strange interest the Uchiha had that had actually payed of greatly for the Uchiha's knowledge of the world secrets, mysteries and unknowns. This came to such a point of which, that Madara had no problem with speaking of them normally like they were natural, conversation starters. If anything, the knowledge that Madara's own dreams and desires were heavily dependent on such information made the old man even more interested in them.

But because of this, Madara became confused to Obito's strange reaction. "Yes, I don't see what's wrong with it." Madara pointed out annoyed he had been interrupted. "Now let me continue."

'_He's not screwing with me?!' _Obito thought wondering how it had come to this. '_He's really going to tell me a story!?' _He continued with a strange face stunned._ "_Is this like a fairy tale?" Obito asked curiously in wonder of why Madara Uchiha would want to tell a story. "Because if it is, you do—"

"Shut up and listen to the story!" Madara yelled in anger not accepting a no.

Obito stopped questioning instantly. '_Screw it, I'm sure as hell not going to stop him.' _Obito thought quickly backing of with his question, satisfied with letting the old man that decided his fate do what he wanted. "Ok fine, just, this better be worth it."

Madara nodded unseen. "Now.."

_The story starts with a mother and her 6 year old son who both lived in a beautiful world. Both the mother and son loved each other and the world they lived in immensely. However they were poor and did not have much. But the mother would always tell to the son 'I will protect you my love no matter what.' The mothers love was of the most devoted love in the world. But the world was full of dark and poisonous things, and in order to protect her love and keep her love she would do a very cruel thing. In order for the mother to express her will to protect her love she would make her son drink the smallest drop of the world's most poisonous, deadly and most excruciatingly painful venom every day. And every morning after she would cry knowing that her son had lived through the pain. A year past and boy who still loved his mother survived. By the age of 7 years old his body developed to be immune to all the poisons of the world through his mother's actions and was protected by the darkness of the world."_

Madara stopped, wondered if Obito had come to gain an understanding from the story. "You have any idea how this story so far relates to the healing?"

"So this is going to make me immune to poison?" Obito asked bluntly.

Madara dead planed standing and staring at Obito. "Tsk, kkah, No! Well, maybe. But that's not the point." He answered disappointed that Obito hadn't understood. "The healing I suggest will have to two goals. One of which is like the poison boy's!" He urged in annoyance. "The process will heal your wounds, than damage them again before healing them and repeating. This will continue until your body learns and develops in the nature of healing and recovering to similar wounds inflicted, almost exactly like in the case of the poison boy." He said trying to get Obito to understand that this healing was like that of a vaccination shot in which would expose him to enough damage for the body to heal and counteract future damage.

Besides Madara's knowledge of folklore, he also had a massive amount of knowledge regarding medicine, biology, and evolutionary science. Although the majority of his studies in the field occurred after he left the hidden leaf, he had been able to make up for time within the cave having had Zetsu steal and in some cases buy the books and scrolls needed. Originally he had been researching for a means of overcoming his rival's wood style. However finding where he was, he's knowledge was now used as a means of finding a way of prolonging his life and making himself younger, should the use of the rinnegan become somehow impossible for Madara.

It was from this he had come up with the forced healing for Obito that would act like a forced evolution. "For example, your body was crushed, so this process will heal it, than crush you again. In a less realistic sense to what you've actually been through." Madara pointed out. "Before repeating the process until your body develops or evolves a means of preventing it or healing from it."

Obito thought about it, however could not understand what the healing actually meant or was going to change. He of course didn't know one thing about Medicial ninjutsu or about the strange study of science as he didn't care for it. But even as stupid and limited as Obito's knowledge was he couldn't help come to terms that it was an impossible process. "Tha-tha-That's...um..impossible, I think? Yer, there's no way a method like that would work!" He yelled having never heard of such a way of healing. '_In fact, the body's life time can't heal or change fast enough to prepare for future injuries. It doesn't work the same as a disease, virus or poison!' _Thought Obito thinking that it was impossible.

"Yes it is impossible..." Madara confirmed. "...for a mortal." He finished highlighting the fact behind his plan and catching Obito of guard. "Before we begin healing you, two connections will be made to your body to pump the Gedo Mazo's power to you through the Life-bringing, Senju-flower behind me. One will heal you from your current state, causing you pain. But before that starts, the other will enforce you're body with a massive amount of its chakara allowing you keep your age frozen in time and ready of reenergising. "

"Question?" Obito pondered trying to keep up with Madara.

"Hm, Yes."

"Is the Gedo Mazo the statue inside the flower?" Obito asked having not heard the term.

Madara's eye widen in between his white hair. '_Oohhh, I told him it's name. Shouldn't be a problem though.' _Madara thought in content not see any wrong with it. "Yes it is. By pumping its power through the flower I am able then redirect it for use on myself or in this case you. It will supply you with chakara that will keep you at your age during the healing."

"Wow, I'm going to be immortal for a little while. Neat." Obito thought out loud, not finding the idea or sound of it bad at all. '_Obito the immortal Hokage. That sounds cool.' _Obito thought day-dreaming the title that made him sound better than he was. '_I bet Kakashi would never be able to do this.' _He continued in thought.

"Oi, oi, OI!" Madara yelled seeing that Obito had stopped paying attention going into a daze. "This is important you fool. Listen damn it."

Obito tried to nod only to realise he couldn't. "Yes, but that doesn't make it any easier for me to understand." He noted, clearly at this point only understanding that he was going to go through a lot of pain and suffer to heal himself for his friends and so that he could return home. He didn't even know if this would restore his arm or not. And yes he did remember Madara say that he could.

Madara sighed louder as a sign that he didn't care for Obito's difficulties and continued. "If you weren't immortal and this process was to be done, your life energy and longevity would burn so quickly to point in which you would die of old age with the first 15 minutes of the healing. In order to stop that, the statue's immortal chakara will practically freeze your age at what you are at now and reenergise the energy of the cells after they have been used for healing."

Obito didn't understand how he would be immortal, so much so that he was clearly sweating in bewilderment and confusion. But for an instant he did understand something. "But if my body is broken down, rehealed and re-energized as you say, won't that change the actual age my body?" Obtio questioned somehow knowing that the life span of his body wouldn't be able to keep up with such a change.

Madara frowned. '_How did he know that would happen? I didn't think he was that sharp?' _Madara pondered having thought that Obito wouldn't know such a thing from his obvious difficulties."Yes, it will change your age and body. All in all though, because of the immortally in place, your body will appear the age of 12 and you will grow within the natural bounds it was suppose to, with no affects to your life-span. Your experience won't age either. " He pointed out. "But in actually, like you think, your body's age would vastly increase and be closer to the age of 90, 100 or maybe more so years. And with this—

"WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN I WILL BE 100 YEARS OLD!" Obito panicked not like the sound of have 100 year old body.

"IN a physical experience base sense." Madara said trying to calm the boy. '_Probably shouldn't have said that. So I probably shouldn't say that it will be on a cellular level as well. Hopefully though the need of that knowledge won't be needed or lead down the road I'm thinking of.' _Madara wondered, hoping that it wouldn't lead to the dark end he thought of from it. "With this there is a chance your body will not be about to withstand the constant break down and re-healing and just give up during the process, leading to your death. Or it could cause you body to randomly give up during your life if you live, who knows." Madara elaborated.

Obito looked hesitant as all hell now, fearing and dreading the thought of dying randomly during his life or the fact he would have a body with the experience of a 100 year old man. '_UUccch, l would be like Madara.' _He thought cringing at the possibility.

"However this is greatly theoretical, mentally you still be 12 years old and your body may remain stable after the forced aging and healing." Madara noted trying to change the shifting opinion of Obito. "Plus, I'm not sure of these negative specifics. However the positives of this will be that your body will most likely develop faster and greater than that of any other shinobi your age, leading to enhances chakara reserve and muscle development and strength." Madara concluded, knowing that these positive possibilities were what most interested him. It would help him in developing a way of recover from his current age. In particular interest was how the transfusion of senju cells would develop, grow and influence the healing of Obito. '_The senju cells might be all that stops his body from breaking down.'_

In truth, Madara had changed his mind that Obito was a possible pawn. At least for the brief time Obtio would be in the healing process, he would be considered as experimental genuiea pig. '_As his body is still technically developing, the forced heal will change the nature of his cellular structure and way of growth. His appearance probably won't be all that different to if were to grow naturally, but his body will have traits that will be designed to help him survive.'_ Madara thought listing of the positives of the change. His body could become able to withstand high pressures or thin atmospheric levels, more resistance to heat, cold, toxins or disease, and larger amounts of stamina, regenerative healing and reflexes. The positive and negative possibilities went on as far as the evolutionary, pyramid's possibilities went.

"The healing will forcibly cause you're body to evolve and make itself stronger while at the same time healing your body completely during the time of the healing." Madara finished feeling he had covered the majority of what the healing would do. '_Then again. You're scars may not heal either.'_

The risks were possible death, guaranteed mental instability, physical and cellular instability with possible cellular breakdown either during the healing or after it should Obito live. But the positives were that Obito's body would be mostly completely healed (save maybe his arm, eye and a few scars), a stronger desire to live and survive, and an enhanced new body that would produce a number of different means to survive according to the Gedo Mazo's will.

Obito bite his lip in uncertainty, knowing that the negative greatly out weighted the positive. "As good as all that sounds I no longer feel that this is a safe idea. Maybe I should just wait and recover the long way." Obito said no longer feeling that this was the right choice. He may care about his friends dearly but if there was a safer way of healing compared to this his would have to take it. His friends would have to be patient as he would.

Madara had to disagree as Obito saying no to the healing would greatly wound the benefited research and results that could greatly help him. '_How do I change his mind without genjutsu or a seal?'_ Madara pondered now feeling he should have just controlled Obito into it without possibility of denial. '_He knows that he's not worth anything to his friends dead, and he wants to ensure his safety to see them. How could I use his desire to be with his friends for this? Or Is there anything else I can use?' _Madara pondered thinking about how to approach this.

"Will this heal my arm or my eye?" Obito questioned hopeful, obvious to Madara that the answer to the question would heavily impact his decision on the healing.

Madara wouldn't lie as easily as he normally would as right now as the best way to manipulate Obito without force was to be as truthful as possible while also being very convincing with words. Truth went hand in hand with trust and Madara needed that from Obito. "I haven't thought about your eye but as I already said, I have a plan for healing your arm that would work with the slower process of recovery. But in regards to the faster healing I cannot guarantee that your arm or eye will be healed or even started to heal from it. There are more serious problems with your body that the faster healing will fix over your arm, however should the healing be successful, your arm will naturally grow back at a faster rate than before." Madara finished knowing that this was a strong possibility.

Originally Madara had guessed Obito's complete recovery time to be 14 months with his arm having formed and grown within the first 3 or 5 months however his body would remain unstable for quite some time. But if he survived the healing he would be completely healed within maybe 6 months with his arm back within the first month.

"As for your eye, I don't know. No one's ever regenerated an uchiha eye before." Madara answered as the topic hadn't even occurred to him. '_Regeneration with Uchiha blood transfused with Senju. An even more interesting road could open from it?'_

Obito pouted. "What are some off the more serious problems that need to be fixed then?" Obito questioned in disbelief not believing there could be a more serious problem then his arm missing.

Madara went stoic, thinking about the crueller way of making Obito say yes. '_Didn't want to use this card, but I am losing his thought of a speedy recovery.'_

Madara shut his thoughts for the storm to come. "A few internal organ problems, and the fact you're a eunuch." He slowly and yet so swiftly said without missing a beat.

Obito shifted from his spot squinted at the ceiling. "Eunuch? What's that?"

Madara didn't bother opening his eyes. '_For the love of God, Why?'_

Shaking the thought he answered. "It means to be without a gender." Madara said with the same beat as before.

Obito frowned strangely at the answer that made no sense. "Without gender? What are you talking about? I'm a guy." Obito stated in confusion at what Madara was saying.

Madara sighed in annoyance sweating, hardly believing it had come to this. "You were crushed Obito. When was the last time you saw your parts?" He question turning away from Obito now, to give him some space and privacy to think.

Obito thought about Madara's words analysing what they mean before he went silent a moment. His head and eyes rapidly started darting down and up as much as they could. '_...No.'_ Obtio thought trying to shake his head only to fail like he had when trying to nod. '_..No, no. Nope. That is not possible.' _He continued, denying something worse than losing his arm had made itself greatly present. What guy in the right mind would think such a thing would happen to them after all.

"They would grow back in the longer process as well..." Madara states still not facing Obito.

'_THEY!?'_

"...but it would still work in the faster process too and would be completed by the time it was over. Just that, the healing would be of such a pain at that location that it would be most probably unknown to any man, and possibly woman." Madara continued, laying it down quiet harshly.

Obito lost his red shargain as he eye went black and his face went blank. "You're joking right?" He questioned with a saddening and yet hopeful face staring at the ceiling as there was nothing else he could look at.

"Sorry brat, but this is no joke. I originally didn't want to tell you out of how it would make you feel and was instead going to let the fast healing fix it before you realised." Madara answer honestly. "But maybe you will want the treatment now."

Obito's face lost all feeling as it went blank without even sadness. His eye actually started to water staring at the rock ceiling as Madara turned to watch with some care. '_It really suck to be you.' _Madara thought, actually feeling something for Obtio. It wasn't much though.

'_Hey, tell him it was at least still easy to distinguishable and spot despite being crushed.' _Zetsu's clone that held Obito down noted to Madara telepathically. '_His right hand didn't even look like a hand, so the fact that IT did still look the same even crushed has to count for something.'_

Madara couldn't help but get increasingly annoyed. _'I'm not telling him that, 'although crushed you could tell it apart from any other part of his body'. Just stay as you are and shut up.'_ Madara answer in his mind not wanting the Zetsu clone to do something stupid.

Obito laughed a little softly still hardly believing such a thing as this. His life had often been faced with difficulties be an orphan with no parents to guide him or tell him things would get better. Even in his own clan he didn't really have anyone that was that close to him, other than maybe old-man Kagami. And even that was vastly limited as the elder Uchiha had his own duty to his family and village which Obito could understand. So often it was hard being the clan disappointment, always last, always failing and always ignored. His clan didn't even care enough about him to hate or scorn him for it. They just didn't care.

It was part of the reason he wanted to become Hokage for the acknowledgement give for the title. But even trying as much as he did, not being born special with the light born talent so many others had made it all the more harder. Everyone was ahead of him and everybody was aware of this to some degree. Maybe they believed it was because he was just weak, until someone stated in uncertainty that perhaps it wasn't because he was weak, but because he had a soft heart that wavered easily.

Obito did come to realise this opinion and so that thought, slowly but greatly, that he had approached things in the wrong way. So instead of trying to be the strongest Obito tried to be the kindest, helping people where he could and bringing happiness to people so that he would be remembered.

Thankfully, somewhere along the line of doing so he lost the selfish thought and came to enjoy seeing people's happiness, not for the acknowledgement or praise of doing so but for the simple fact of helping others as the right thing. Continuing this path of seeing people happy, Obito could soon see that this wasn't the path he had been searching for either. And he was willing to accept that he wouldn't be remembered or acknowledge for being as kind, as it was not the way things worked.

He would not be acknowledged for his skills or strength nor would he be acknowledged for his kindness or caring, but that did not stop him from doing these two things that he enjoyed. As before, his train of thought changed from one to the next, still wanting the acknowledgement of people but now not for his own selfish reason.

With that he questioned, why did he wanted acknowledge so badly? His next reasoning came from the source of his dream, the Hokages. Asking himself, did they seek acknowledgement?

No. They did not.

Strangely, he wanted to be free of that need for acknowledge from everyone just as the Hokages were. They didn't become what they were for the praise they wanted of others. They became Hokages because people wanted them as Kages because of who they were.

A concept of simply being yourself, living, training and fighting for your own desires and wants. While Obito didn't know what the Hokage's wanted in their lifetimes, he could guess it was something that everyone was willing to die and live for as they followed the hidden leafs leaders.

However it was this concept that Obito first used which had consistently failed him. No one really understood or even wanted to know what it was he wanted. It was a concept that had gotten Obito nowhere with his first and only other dream that was his love interest, Rin.

It was very clear to everyone that Obito had feelings for Rin and it was clear to Obito that everyone knew this. And yet nothing REAL happened. No one, not even Rin acknowledged Obito feelings or even hinted that she was aware of it. Maybe it was from that fact that Rin hadn't said no, despite knowing, that gave Obito hope that maybe he still had a chance. That perhaps his efforts and feelings would be recognised for what they were and would lead to Rin staying her own.

He wanted Rin's acknowledgement and feelings, but she clearly had her eyes on someone else who didn't feel the same or just hadn't said so. His teammate and generations best that remain the prodigy shinobi born with a natural light of talent. A love triangle with no actual love or acknowledge of one another.

A frustrating result, making the only choice left for Obito to be patient, himself and to work towards improving who he was. To make himself the best Obito Uchiha he could be just as one of the Uchiha small teaching pushed. To be the best of the best.

And he did try, and failed for the longest period of time. Obito thought he had learnt how to hide his feeling when he was younger but that too much like his current understanding of Madara was naive. With every failure that came, the pain welled and builded with no one who would help Obito or guide him. No one from his clan, not elder kagami, not his sensei Minato, no one would acknowledge Obito's faults and failures and from it see to help him.

All he could do was move on by himself and try again.

Until eventually, he had somewhat succeeded. The 3rd wheel of the love triangle he was caught in, had acknowledged his will and desires, and had done so with such respect that he believed Obito's wish enough to break free of a mental block that stopped him from caring. It allowed Kakashi to come to the decision to help Obito. Help had come to Obito when he least expected it and it had payed off with saving Rin.

But in the righteous naive heart he had, Obito did the right thing again that best suited who he was. And ended up under a boulder for it. He hadn't failed but he hadn't succeeded either as fate denied him the future he dreamed off through what one would see as punishment for almost getting what he wanted. Fate, as Madara had spoken of, instead decided to throw him into this current predicament with clear reason.

"It's official." Obito stated in sarcasm feeling extremely depressed and sadness. "I have awoken in hell with a dead and in-piece body unable to move, and am being punished along with the world most evil criminal." He stated in a strange sadness sounding somewhat insane. "I must have done something so horrific before being crushed that I've forgotten about it and am now being punished." Obito wept in deranged happiness. "If any person alive were to go through this they would probably kill themselves to escape the misery..."

'_Or go on an insane killing spree.'_ The Zetsu clone said to Madara's mind who was getting more and more annoyed.

"...but I have the world worst criminal to stop me from doing that."

**SLAM**

"Alright, enough." Madara said slamming his cane into the ground, impatient to Obito's feelings and not appreciating the boy's comments about Madara. "You have done nothing wrong Obito. This world is hell and fate is its chain to reality. It has somehow happened that fate has literally forced you to your current state and into my care. And as unlikely as it is, it is the path that has opened to you and me in this hell." Madara stated still keeping to his belief as Obito listened to the rant with little emotion. "I thought that you were strong and willful enough to survive hell in its fullest, but you are not going to be able to survive anything alone if this is what you are showing me." Madara did believe in Obito and could understand the boy's breaking soul, but remember it was only because it would benefit him.

Obito was listening intently now as Madara selfish desire was all the guidance that was available to him right now. There were no other voices or opinions that would help reassure him that things were going to be fine. Not that he really had anything like that to begin with or anything like that after.

Obito's watered tears which had not fallen due to his break on reality, sunk in his eyes, shrinking as his emotion settled. "I look like a broken, scarred corpse and my eye, arm and dick are gone. There's really not much left of me." He said bluntly. "And my only chance of fixing and escaping this nauseating and revolting problem as fast as possible is to suffer further, and age beyond what should be possible." Obito said in sadness. "I don't want to stay like this a second longer and there is a chance to change that right here. But should I do it knowing what will happen?"

Obito went silent again trying to process the decision that now should have been one-sided yet held so much uncertainty that it halted an answer. Madara didn't care about Obito's dilemma and instead quickly started thinking of what he could use to get a straight and 100 percent answer but it was proving more difficult that he had thought. There wasn't much else he could use, all he could use was time to give Obito a chance to think as a means of convincing him. It would allow him all the time he needed to come up with a counter.

'_Obito's mind doesn't know what choice to make. This will make it easy for me as all he needs is a small push in the direction I want.'_

The two remained silent for a time, neither looking at each other but neither forgetting about each other's presence. Only 5 minutes pasted before Obito responded to the two hard choices that would not work for him either way.

Madara was right as Obito faced an internal struggle still wanting to say no, but wanting to be pushed in the treatment now as he now became to think he needed it. "The risk...it's too high." Obito objected with uncertainty.

"As is what your friends and every other shinobi everywhere does. Whatever you do as a shinobi there is risk. Whether this be death or the life's of your comrades it does not matter. It will always be there, but the only way to lower that risk is to be one step ahead in one way or another. To be stronger enough to survive. To be in the best of the best." Madara said recalling a lesson that had been briefly educated to the Uchiha of all ages. Madara remember it was one of the few lessons of the clan that did have some positive sense to the desire of power that the clan had.

The statement had greater affect than Madara had thought as Obito did remember the lesson quite well through its past influence on him. The effect instantly caught the old Uchiha's attention as Obito's face changed. It was a greater response than Madara thought. "To be Hokage." Obito answered as if reliving a memory.

Madara was slowly piecing the words together as he responded. "To be Hokage...is to be the best." He hesitated continued trying to piece how it had come to the mentioning of the despicable rank of shinobi that he hated. "You...want to be..Hokage?" He questioned.

Obito's mind was broken in a few ways right now which was what mostly led him to change his thoughts quickly to statement to forget his pain. That was when Obito then realised a fact that he had forgotten. Despite the fact that the man before him once was and still is a definition of monster, he to like himself had wanted the title of Hokage. "Yes." Obito said cautious as to how the old man would react.

Madara was silent for a moment before brushing it off as nothing. "Hmmm, you can try. I'm not going to stop you from trying." Madara answered as if it was a sad joke.

"You don't think I can do it?" Obito questioned staring at the ceiling feeling further depressed.

"No, anything is impossible but, you're not even willing to risk your life to heal yourself." Madara answered with some thought causing Obito to frown. Madara saw this but did not falter at it. "Obito, to be Hokage, to be any type of leader you must have the will to do and act on anything that you desire with only the smallest bit of fear. You have to be willing to face death in whatever form it comes in and you must be willing to act only for your life, your desire and what you will benefit from it." Madara said with some small sorrow that actually was able to calm Obito.

"What are you talking about?" Obito asked in concern as Madara words suddenly sounded selfless, not because of what he was saying but because he was saying it to Obito. "Is this still even about the healing?"

"No, it is not." Madara answered in some peace. "But now I have decided." Madara continued as Obito looked in direction of Madara's voice. "I will not give you another chance for this. Make your choice now." Madara finished in absolute waiting for Obito's answer.

It was a curious thing what Madara was now thinking. He motives hadn't changed and he was still going to use Obito. Madara wanted Obito to chose the faster healing to become his solider, but something else had pecked his interest. Curious how that one word 'Hokage' had such weight to it in the world, even if Madara Uchiha himself was using the word he hated. One way or the other Obito's choice would only bring the smallest change to Madara mind, although in complete reality and ending it will not change a thing. It was ultimately pointless.

But it was a stepping stone.

Obito thought hard about those words but not as hard as he should have. He answered with the thought of wanting to be stronger and to escape what he was in right now. But a small part of his mind felt that in some way it was a choice to prove not just to Madara, but the whole world that he was cable of much more. That he could be the leader that would bring happiness, peace and freedom.

"I'll do it. Heal me as fast as you can." Obito answered with his dream on the line as well as his resolve.

"Very well Obito."

Obito had complete misunderstood what Madara was saying and the point behind Madara's words. For once though it wasn't because he was stupid, but because simply put 'his mind wasn't all there'. But Madara got his answer that made him happy.

'_You're not going to tell him the rest of story? How the poison boy ends?' _The Zetsu clone questioned curiously having realised Madara had not explained all of it.

'_In time, maybe. But either way he will have to learn in the hardest of ways what it means to have power without light.'_ Madara responded in his mind not caring for Obito in the slightest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Scars of life

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

_"Word" = _Spiral the plant man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6.

"Huh?" Obito coughed, blinking his one eye repeatedly as it darted around searching, wondering what had happened. He didn't try to move or speak only looking around, finding the world side on with his face in the dirt. For lack of better terms everything and anything that could be connected to Obito was blank and still as if a new begin had started with literally nothing. He could tell he was on the ground and could feel it, but the feeling was numb and without sensation. All he did was blink in confusion as to what had happened staring at the dark, brown rock wall. He slowly twitched and shook his body trying to get it to move and get up to find out where he was.

It was a slow and rugged process just doing that, in which he couldn't even tell if he was doing it or not. ' _What...what..?'_ He thought pushing of the ground still with only one arm as well, not at all thinking it was weird or out of the normal. What added to this is that he did it very easily and without effort. Though he didn't really care as right now nothing was real or functioning as he felt exhausted yet stronger, as if awaking from a long and comforting sleep. Complete unknown and disorientation was the best thing to describe Obito's thinking right now.

He's thoughts stopped altogether as he stared at the ground, then the wall, then the ceiling, looking around to trying have some clear thought or indication as to what had happened or what to do.

"You're up. I didn't think you lived for a while there." Said a voice known to Obito, but at this time he had forgotten it and whether it were important. Obito looked around for the source to see the one and only, old Madara Uchiha, standing on his scythe cane and looking down on Obito who didn't respond. "Obito, what do you remember?" The man continued as Obito just looked away in confusion not caring or even knowing if he should care.

'_I'm...this...?' _He stared at the ground still unsure as to WHAT should happen and what had happen.

'_Has he lost his memory?' _Madara questioned to himself squinting at the empty boy. It had been quite some time since the healing had been completed but Obito had completely lost and broke to the process. So evident it was when the boy had finished, awake, fine and eye wide open. But completely lost, dead and empty on the inside. Like a dead fish he just stared blankly at what was in front of him, not knowing what it was. '_His mind was dead not even a 10__th__ of the way in the treatment. Has he lost his mind completely? If so, this could be the best result for me.' _The old man internally thought satisfied. He now had a pawn that he could mould perfectly to whatever he wanted. As if the boy before him had be born anew and did not know anything of everything. His new pawn had survived and become so much stronger and now had no strings attached, no past and no family.

"You're..." Obito said and looked at Madara's feet, slowly looking up, working his way up to the old man's face. Obito stared and watched with a daze and curious face, is scarred face showed more emotion than any other person due to its deformation making it easy for anyone to understand. He recognised this man but had no idea as to how or why.

Madara saw so and made a quick thought as to test if the boy could regain his memories back and if he could now without a doubt become Madara's tool and succession. "Do you remember your name?" He started as Obito just stared like a confused child who had awoken in a familiar yet forgotten place. His eye was half open as he didn't make any reaction and emotion to the question, remaining as blank as he started.

Obito didn't put any words together just trailing off with his speech. '_Does he not remember how to speak?' _Madara questioned again as he felt like Obito really was just a child with no greater communication skills and understandings. '_At least he's motor skills and movements still work.' _He noted thankful for at least that.

"You're..." Madara spoke looking straight at Obito's eye unsure of whether he understood or not, but continued slowly. "...name...is... Madara!" He finished significantly trying to gauge what would happen and whether his plan was going to work.

Obito didn't react staring still and completely blank and under a spell of emptiness and nothingness.

Obito looked back at the ground. "Name." Obito muttered softly and quietly in no understanding or consent of understanding. "Name. Madara." He continued his mind running so slowly that he didn't even know the words he was speaking. He no idea what the word meant or if it were important. Nothing was important or correct or wrong in his eye's as his mind didn't know what to believe or go on believing. Everything was blank.

'_Tubula rasa. A blank slate. This is perfect.'_ Madara thought grinning ever so slightly.

'_Madara.' _Obito's face twitched in confusion as he brought his hand to his head, covering his eye and feeling something coming. It was slow and gradual but surged not in pain but shock. "Obito." He spoke softly heard by Madara, before an image appeared in his mind. He could hardly tell if it were real or not, as his focus turn so much to the inside of himself that whatever he had been looking at before disappeared. Along with it the numb, nothingness feeling of the ground and the sound of the unknown man's words faded.

All was a deep, shaded green-blue, with swirls and waves of the colors moving by themselves as faint gold stars lit in millions. It was as if Obito were standing the night sky illuminated by Aurora Northern lights, and yet there were no northern lights shining. There was no clear ground below, or sky above or end in sight. Just endless nothing with at the centre, so close that Obito felt he could touch it, was someone known, beautiful and as radiant as the sun shining in the centre of pure darkness. A warm and comforting image of a girl, the same age as himself that was in his eye, and only his eye, the centre dream of his universe. It illuminated the coloured night from nothingness to something, memorable, missed, coloured, desired and soothing as Obito's memory of her and his home smoothly and gracefully returned eroding the landscape.

"Rin." He spoke again, in reality his eye widened remembering who he was and why he cared. Madara sighed and slouched in realising that it was over and Obito would remember, seeing a few tears form in the boy's eye. '_Shame. But still not a—'_

"AAAAAAHHHAHHAHHAHHA! BLLLUGGGHHSSRR."

Madara went silent, didn't react or motion that something was of concern as Obito screamed in pain and anguish as a far too overwhelming suffering and torture erupted in his memory alongside the happiness he had felt. It was too much to not focus on as whatever happiness that was briefly bestowed on Obito abandoned him quickly without care. The memories were at best an un-comprehend able mess of continuous, endless, nightmarish torture that would not result in dying over and over again. The inner landscape appeared again confusing the view Obito had, beating in corrupting red and black lights in the night sky. The lights appeared in the wake of a black and red sun falling, shifting the world so much that it made him feel sick and dizzy.

Obito felt sick on the inside, vomited in revolting disgust, fear and horror now crying in pain rather than happiness. Coughing and choking his body began to shake uncontrollably on the ground as he collapsed in the dirt, just avoiding the puddle he had made.

The torture he had gone through to heal was beyond what Obito had defined as real as the experience wasn't just pain on the spot. Madara, knowing what it would hold, warned him strictly and in truth, describing it as random pain beyond what Obtio could ever be ready for. While entirely true this did not describe it well enough, not because it was wrong but because Obito himself could not come to describe what he a gone through.

Madara had prepared well after Obito's agreement, holding him tight to the stone bed, connecting the links, even providing a gag for a Obito to bite on (however did not tie down and was spat out very quickly), before Madara then creating a earth dome to surround him. The dome took all light from Obito and left him in darkness and isolation, making the experience all the more fearful. Though Madara only did this to muffle and dampen Obito's screams so that he could sleep peaceful.

And of course Obito called him an old, selfish asshole after being explained such. Madara agreed.

Madara was a lot of thing and an honest asshole was one of them.

Though in the end it was all pointless as Obito broke quickly in only 9 minutes and only had him screaming for 3 hours in a process that took 8 days to finish.

The healing wasn't as random as Madara had made it sound, instead it was more so that it had a very large amount of different levels of pain and suffering. While Obito couldn't describe the process in full the as he had no solid memory of it, but he could divide two simple feelings and what they did.

One was the destruction of his body and the other the healing, and neither was truly preferred and neither the same as each other.

The destruction of his body, was pain going from the inside of the body to the outside, done with an intense heat.

An extremely, hot, expanding, liquid heat that separated everything that was a part of Obito's body from one another. As if liquid metal had been forced and maintain in a continuous stream into the fine gap that distinguished organs. Bone was separated from flesh, flesh from nerves and nerves from skin. His heart and organs were forced apart in this burning liquid and when separated didn't stop expanding and forcing Obito's body apart. He senses didn't fully stop during the process making it all the more sicking as he could smell his body burning and hear its flesh bubbling in the liquid. Thankfully the dome took all light from him sparing him the image of his body that had changed at some point. His sense of feeling was simply un-bare able heat during this.

The only part of his body untouched by this liquid heat, unknown to Obito, was his brain and spine, but this didn't spare them. A feeling of electricity constantly conducted and charged in these spots shifting the feeling, functions and memory of his body continually. This determined the pain level of the liquid heat, making this portion of pain random in its intensity. However when this occurred, lowering the feeling of heat, the electricity would channel more and more rapidly throughout his body in a tortuous sting.

That was the first part.

The second you could say was the opposite.

The outside of his body would implode and compress on itself, forcing everything back to together this time in a freezing and cold stand still. It was slow and gradual, working from the outside in, piercing his body in feelings of jagged bolts of solid ice that was more like freezing than actual stabbing. His ability to breath this time was harder as during this time the liquid inside would turn cold yet remain a liquid. It would drown him from the inside, trying to escape the compression with no chance of doing so. An inside of swelling cold water trying to escape a bubble in violent desperation as if it had a mind of its own. And outside of this, frozen ice that crushed from every direction unfruitful, like that of smith trying to change the shape of metal with no heat in sub-zero temperature.

A human body would not retain a human shape after such treatment in reality.

The strangest part of it though was the darkness inside that earth dome. How simply being left in dark during the rapid healing had changed what the experience of darkness was for Obito. It was simply not knowing or seeing anything anymore that to Obito, was turned into something more fearful, terrifying, and scarring. His single eye was open during most of the experience only to see or expect nothing but colourless, shadow-fill, shapeless, pitch black, darkness. The pain he felt at times, felt as if it had come from different and unseen direction every time. Unpredictable and unprecedented, matching the emptiness and infinite darkness that was around Obito.

His sense of feeling disappeared during it and instead of thinking that it was due to the pain, Obito began to believe that it was the darkness taking away all that he possessed. The feeling of the stone bed and the plant-like claws holding him went numb and then vanished. The sounds of struggle and his own flesh shifting went silent. The smell of the earth, his own body and whatever else could have been scented disappeared. His memory of the past, the pain he was feeling in the present and thoughts and dreams of the future, faded away in the dark. Swallowed and absorbed by the shadow that was all around Obito, watching his suffering.

The shadows that surrounded Obito became part of the experience, a sense of hopeless, despair and isolation that could not be escaped or quenched. He longed to escape the pain like nothing else in his life, but escaping that isolation and inescapable darkness that came with it made him almost forget who he was, how he got there and why he going through it. Nothing but an optimistic pray, hope and dream to explain why this inescapable, miserable fate had come. He had definitely lost something in his mind, breaking under an invisible pressure crafted by his own thought and causality wish.

How he did not lose his mind during this, despite experiencing his world corrupt and envelop into deep, dark void, was not a miracle. Just as causality and his own mind had broken him, it protected him through a small sun, flame or light of his pathetic life, driving him on. This was no coincidence and at this point it had lost all meaning to words past, present and future. It was the combinations of 4 things: Obito's will, the Gedo mazo's will, to some very small degree Madara's will, and another piece of existences wish that keep him going. This one, light that Obito desired more than his own life, and even the lives of others, was completely untouched. She had given Obito hope and realization.

The hope that was Rin, saved Obito's sanity in the end as it was the only thing in Obito's mind that could save him. It convinced him and assured him of one very real fact about his experience in this hopeless, despair-ful torture. Which was:

It's for her. It will end and I will live.

It's for her. It will end and I will live.

It's for her. It will end and I will live.

It's for her. It will end and I will live.

Like a song that angels would sing in heaven, said 2 sentences decided that his sanity would see that this was all for her and that he would survive. It was a foundation built from the love-interest of this 12 year old boy that kept him standing. How this was possible is completely unknown but it happened none the less. It could be guessed that Obito was even naturally a bit insane and obsessive, and whether it was himself or his Uchiha birthright didn't affect or change it. But with this, it made Obito far stronger than he had ever been while at the same time making him very weak and unstable. His greatest form of sanity and light lied in the existence, of the LIVING Rin Ohara and that was something he never wanted gone.

The world he had left for this healing, the pain and suffering it had put him through and the darkness and shadow of time within it, was his experience. There was no physical scar but a mental and spiritual scar left in Obito's soul. Denying that it was nothing and that it would end was a mistake that Obito made.

But right now, having awoken to the hope he had been dreaming of for so long, he was so unstable and out of his own mind right now that he didn't know what was happening. And all Madara did was stared at him, feeling no empathy or care.

Why this torture had to happen in such a way was lost to Obito and he tried his best to look up to the man that put him through it. He body still shook and quiver in shock and pain. He stared at the ground once again having trouble breathing while at the same time taking breaths very slowly and unsteadily as if about to vomit again.

The processed had changed much as Obito had lost something that was important to his relationship with Madara. He had lost caution, feeling that there was no threat around to harm him in any way that he hadn't already experienced. He had no reason to hide or cower in the sight of one person, instead he focused on the new and strong emotions that he had created of Madara. His loose of caution was done completely by instinct, as means of mentally being prepared for anything and everything that could cause pain and could be seen. The new emotion he had for Madara though was not instinct but simply human nature.

He glared with tears down his eye and the taste of vomit in his mouth was strong. Madara and Obito made eye contact as Obito's teary eye watched from his scarred face becoming more and more focused. Obito's 2 comatose sharigan changed to 3 comatose, looking at Madara.

'_His sharigan's changed a-.'_ Madara stopped said thought as the boy's eye slow changed shape trying to shift to something more. ' _Is it? Mangeko Sharigan? From the experience of the healing?' _They stared at one another in silence as Obito's crying eye was about to change further...but quickly shifted back to 3 comatose.

"I fucking hate you."

'_Shame.' _Madara shrugged at the words and sight. "Get to the end of the line kid. You're not any bit special for it."

Obito coughed feeling sick and horrible, glaring at the ground in thought of what to do and say. Despite wanting to murder the man in front of him, he was too weak and dazed from just waking up. He let go of his hate. For now. "How long was I out of it?" He asked with tears still in his eyes and breathing heavily.

Madara shrugged again standing on his cane. "Month and half, I'd say."

Obito coughed choking at the answer, looking straight to the man. "That's nearly 6 weeks! You've left me lying on the ground for 6 weeks?"

Madara didn't react, casually answering. "You were really only the ground 5 weeks, you keep rolling off the bed for some reason so after the first week I let you stay on the ground." He answered as heartless as ever.

Obito shook his head at the bastard, but was still curious. "Was I doing anything?"

"Staring at rocks! I don't know." The man shouted. "It not like I watched you for all 5 weeks. At the most I only spared 5 hours." He continued. "What else could I and you have done?" He shouted in an old voice.

Obito glared and sighed before adjusting himself, crossing his leg and taking a seat on the ground. He looked over himself to see that the bandages that once covered his whole body, now only remained on the missing arm and eye. He wasn't wearing a shirt but still had the black pants he had wore before arriving in the sealed cave.

"Was-was it a success?" He questioned, feeling honestly great but not trusting it. His body was in decent shape looking at his only arm to see some muscle, and then to his stomach. Seeing it gone and replaced by particularly developed and solid muscle. He didn't know whether to be happy with the stronger and thicker body, trying to get a feel to the body that did not feel like his own.

"I'd say so. You body is in good condition, save you arm, eye and the scar on your face. Though given the time you've been out of it, your new arm has started to gain some shape and form. Give it another week and you shouldn't need the bandage on it anymore." Obito grabbed the bandage on his side and could indeed feel something there and could feel himself moving it. "Those extra 3 days must've been needed." Madara stated as Obito change attention to him again surprised.

"Extra days? Extra 3 days! I went through that hell for 8 days!?" Obito asked annoyed and pissed at the old man that thought nothing of it. "I thought it was only suppose to be five days."

Madara sighed old-like before answering. "Be thankful kid. You're not a eunuch anymore and you a lot stronger now than you were before. Just let it go."

Obtio blushed in anger, embarrassment and irritation, concerned as Madara continued to show little care to the things that were significant to Obito. With worry and quickly, Obito checked under his ragged pants. '_Oh thank god it's there. Wait, is there something different?'_

He didn't get to finish the disturbing thought though. "_Why do you even need a dick though?_" A strange and echoed like voice asked sounding weird and creepy as if spoken through a tree trunk. _"Not like you'll need to go to the bathroom anymore and it's not like you're planning to have kids. At least from my undertstanding_.." It continued the owner of the voice nowhere to be seen in the cave.

'_What the hell?' _Obito's turned and searched in confusion sitting on the rock ground, seeing no one. "Huh, who said that?"

Madara frowned still standing on his scythe-cane. "Oi, idiot. I told you stay quiet until I said so." Madara said in annoyance his eye casually looking at the rocks from in between his white hair.

The voiced pleaded though, sound less human with every word. "_But, but, but, I want to meet the cripple. I think we could be the best of friends. Plus I think our hair style match._" He continued speaking to Madara.

"You don't have any hair."

"_Not yet_?"

Madara shook his head and turned to his throne to sit down. "Hmmm. Do what you want, but understand that if you stuff up your job. I'll kill you."

"_Yes, Lord Madara._" The echo like voice cheered in a joyous shout.

Obito shook his head and glared around searching for the person. "I don't know who you are or where you are, but there's no way I'm going to be friends with someone who works with this asshole of an old man." He shouted, only confirming the hate he had for Madara. Yes, there was no denying that now.

"_Huh?_" It questioned like child. "_But I'm such a likeable, nice person. It's one of my most admired qualities and I love it_." He commented, boasting himself.

"Is that why your friends with this old bastard. You egos are just as big as each other." Obito commented back.

"_Hey, I'm trying to be nice here_." It said in sympathy. "_I even went to the trouble of watching you every day and night, even thought I have no clue whether it's either night or day. As you slept, and as you stared at the ground, and as you rolled around, and as you drooled. Still haven't figured out what so good about the ground or walls or ceiling but I'll give it some time to think it over._"

"Idiot, that's weird and creepy as hell." Obtio stated without remorse, feeling disturbed that this person had been watching him. He tried to get to his feet, taking far longer than it should have before pointing at the walls not knowing where else to. "There's no way I'll be your friend."

"_Why? I don't get. Although I don't get a lot of things._" The voice said in strange honesty. "_Buuuuttttt, Zetsu-senpai became my friend so easily. He even gave me thumbs up and a smile. If I had a face I would have blushed and smiled back. But I can't!_" The voice said in hysteric sadness un-easing Obiot at the statement. "_Though..."_ It started sounding darker. _"...if you don't want to be friends, why don't you become something else_." It asked eerily and in some sick joy.

Obtio wanted to take a few steps back and readied himself, feeling the threat of it words. But his body and legs wouldn't respond the way he wanted it to. "Yeah, and what's that?"

"_hehehehe...how about..._" White roots burst through the ground all around Obito all converging on the boy. They were long, wet, sticky and covered in dirt, as Obito could feel the dirt under him giving way to the plant within it, directly under him. "_DINNER!_!"

**CRACK**

**BBBAAAANNNGGG.**

**Bang.**

"..."

Madara stared at the newly created solider that had sprung from the ground in a tentacle form, annoyed and tired of its antics. What had just happen confirmed it further, that the spiral-bodied plant-man was an idiot.

"If he's dead, you're dead." Madara said to the creature standing completely still as an unconscious boy landed on the ground, bleeding from the head. He had jumped with enough force to crack the ground trying to escape, flown up and smashed the ceiling putting a hole there, before landing on the ground in a half dead state.

The plant-man defended itself as the limbs wrapped back into its humanoid form. "_Wait, it's all good, I'm sure he's fine. I'll check his pulse._" The spiral faced being stated confident, grabbing the unconscious boys arm harshly and checking.

Madara was getting further annoyed. "You don't have any respect for him do you?" He commented seeing the little care it had in handling Obito.

"_Nope and neither do you. That means its fine._" It said happily as it felt the back of Obito wrists.

"Smartass." Madara commented. "You don't know how to check do you?"

"_I'm worried because I don't feel a heartbeat but it's probably because you are right as well._" It said dropping Obito's hand with no care to squat and stare at the cut on Obito's forehead. "_He is bleeding pretty fast. It all red and sticky, and gross aannnhhhey he's healing, like fast._" He said in sensing the cut heal with ease. He didn't have eyes after all, but another way of seeing the world which was pretty weird to.

"So Hashirama's regeneration was passed to him. Good to know it worked." Madara said aloud having already expected it.

"_Can I do that?_" The new plant man asked like a child pointing at Obito while looking over at Madara, even though he had no eyes.

"Yes."

"_And that's good right?_"

"Yes." Madara repeated.

There was a pause. "_...YEESSS, I'm good!_" It cheered.

Madara sighed at the simply creature he had created weeks ago. "Yes you're a good boy spiral." He said as spiral jumped on the spot in joy. "But you're still an idiot." Madara finished as it now sat on its knee looking sad and depressed. "If he's regenerating he's alive. Put him on the bed and watch him. When he wakes up don't even go near him, I don't want you scare him again. You want him to trust you." Madara continued as Spiral gave him two thumbs up. "And no poking him as he sleeps." Madara stated not wanting to see that again.

Spiral chuckled a small laugh. "_Hehehe, I poked him 121 times on his head and he did nothing._" He muttered to himself. "_I should try breaking the record._"

"Spiral!" Madara growled in deeper voice.

"_Yes, Lord Madara._" He answered saluting not arguing with it. Doing as he was told, he grabbed the boy and threw him like a rag doll on the rock and wood bed. "_He's fine see. If he could kill himself that easily, what would have been the point of this._" Spiral spoke as Madara thought over the words.

"Just because you can make some sense sometimes doesn't mean you're right." Madara muttered having applied all the controls, tools and seals to make Obito his solider. He had made the preparations during Obito time of emptiness and it was only a matter of time. "When Zetsu gets back you start training under him with Obito, and both of you will look after the boy and help his recovery."

Spiral nodded obeying and having already known that it was going to happen. "_Yes, Lord Madara._" He answered again this time waving at him.

'_Damn this hyper active, plant.'_ Madara pondered closing his eye to sleep. The creature he had come to call spiral, due to it spiral and spinning body shape, was a truly strange creature. Being made or birthed from the Life-Bringing Senju Flower six days into Obito treatment made it no more than a month and half old. Of course better than a human at that age, it was impressive for a time as unlike Zetsu its offensive capabilities were far greater and more resembling to his rivals. Though, there wasn't much else as unlike Zetsu it didn't show the same level of adaptive intelligence and thought.

Madara could say this was due to it being young, maybe Obito's blood mixed in, or the fact it was an imperfect being created similarly to Zetsu. But he could live with this. Even when the plant had proven it's annoyance was at a far more advance level than Zetsu's.

'_I will have to try the other method then. No more soldiers created from the flower and gedo mazo. The next one will be done within my own body and will be more concentrated with Yin chakara than Yang.'_ He thought have come to the conclusion he had thought of before hand.

"_Hey Lord Madara, can I hold the cane-scythe now._" Heard Madara, opening his eye to the pleading spiral face plant. Looking at its idiotic begging and personality, two words came to mind in Madara's head.

'_Just why?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	7. Hidden Beyond the Horizon

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

_"Word" = _Spiral the plant man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 7.

**-**The Cave where the main character is currently stuck-

Obito head was ringing as he slowly awoke feeling only the smallest sting on his head and a fuzzy sight from waking up. But other than that, he felt awesome. "Oww, my head? What happened?" He said aloud staring at the fuzzy image of the rock ceiling above in a daze.

A strange voice made itself known. "To my knowledge you jumped and smashed it into the ceiling." The strange, calm and yet somewhat high-pitched voice said.

Obito puckered browed in disbelief. "Smashed the ceiling? How did I do that?" Obito questioned slowly without thinking, sitting up and still seeing fuzzy images, this time looking at the white blanket covering his legs.

"You jumped." The voice responded casually next to him.

"Why would I jump and hit my head on the ceiling?" Obito continued looking at his hand now, feeling a brief bit of anger once again at the fact his other arm was gone.

"Because you're an idiot, and the one who scared you is an idiot." The voice responded simply without care or remorse.

"Hey, I'm not idiot and I don't remember any idiot scaring me!" Obito shouted staring at the center of his hand. It was completely normal as he felt it out and examined it in thought. He was feeling fine overall, expect for the slightly small pain on head and the effects of just waking up.

"Then you must have jumped head first into the ceiling for another reason. Though this is the first I've heard of it. Do you remember hitting your head?" The voice continued next to him.

Obito turned to speak to him, not even knowing who he was talking to. "No I don't bu...AHHHHH! What-who, you?" He said panicked at the image he saw next to him. So much so he had pushed himself off and to the other side of the bed. In a thud, he landed staring alarmed and freaked out at the image.

"Come now. Don't hurt yourself again. I don't want to upset Madara." The voice continued, belonging to a rather strange and creepy looking creature. In many ways it looked human and in many ways in looked nothing like a human. Half its body was white with smooth skin looking humanistic, while the other side was spiked without another arm. Its stomach was spiked too and it appeared not have a gender despite the soft male voice. Though both sides spiked or not lead to two white, bare feet that were human enough, and on top of this the creature did not wear any clothing. It only had one eye, green hair and half a face as the rest of it looked deformed.

"What? What? Who are you? What are you?" Obito said pointing at and scared of the unknown being.

Its eye widened. "Ah, sorry. I should have figured that you wouldn't know. I'm the one who found you and brought you back here." It answered gesturing with its only hand.

Obito let it sink in, but still remained on the ground staring at it suspiciously trying gauge it. "You-you did?" He questioned.

It nodded. "Yes. I'm Zetsu, a subordinate of Madara." The plant said polite and civil way, bowing with his hand on its chest making it sound and look more normal than it appeared.

Obito peered at Zetsu, squinting. "A subordinate of Madara?" Obito said skeptical and went to get up, only to fall on his knees and hand, and cringe feeling numbness in his legs. "What? What happened to my legs?" He questioned in concern trying again to get them to move.

"There just a bit numb. You haven't used them for few months now, remember. Give it a few days, or maybe hours, and you should be able to walk again with ease." Zetsu said knowing that rehabilitation was still needed, but only at the most minimum. "If you can't walk again within the next few days, then that will question whether the rapid healing was actually useful." Zetsu continued watching Obito.

Obito grunted in displeasure glaring at the ground hearing Zestu walking around the side of the bed to him. "I thought you said I jumped into the ceiling?" Obito questioned again remembering what was previously stated.

"You did. Which is why you should be able to walk on your own this very moment." Zetsu answered walking over. "I guess you forced your body to move against its will when you thought you were in danger. The other idiot who scared must have really put you on edge." Zetsu noted.

Obito remained on the ground, on his knees listening and curious about who this idiot was. Only because he seemed to matter. Hearing Zetsu stop only a bit away from him he looked up to see a full view of Zetsu. Zetsu was without a doubt the weirdest thing he had ever seen or spoken to. While Zetsu did look somewhat human it was very clear that he wasn't. "What are you?" Obito asked wondering where Madara had found this thing.

Zetsu put on a thoughtful face. "That's a good question. But the simplest answer to that question is that I am a parasitic, clone, plant-man created by Madara." Zetsu answered calmly and in complete seriousness.

Again, Obito was skeptical. "A parasitic, clone, plant-man? Made by Madara?" Obito questioned panting as it wasn't the answer he was expecting. He thought he would be told that Zetsu came from some hidden village isolated from man and free of war. But no, in was a parasite, a clone and a plant all mixed together and made by Madara. "How is that simple?!" Obito questioned in frustration, sweating and trying to get his legs to respond.

"It's simpler than the full explanation." Zetsu answered brushing the topic off. "But it doesn't mean anything today. I've been give orders to make sure of your recovery and health alongside my brother." He continued stating the situation and what he was doing.

Obito didn't move from ground, still glaring and squinting at the creature in suspicion. This 'Zetsu' was too casual and civil that it didn't seem possible that it worked with Madara. He was too simple and normal despite his appearance.

"There a problem with that?" Zetsu questioned freely, wondering why Obito was squinting with his one eye.

"No. No problem." Obito answered, shaking his head looking at Zetsu, thinking about all he had said. He pushed himself into a seated position, physically moving his legs to cross them. "You, you're the one who saved me and is going to look after me?" Obito questioned pointing at the plant-man, sweating as if it were a joke. Zetsu nodded with a completely neutral face making Obito think further. "Thanks." He said somewhat grateful but at the same time, the situation he was in wasn't a pleasant one. "What's Madara going to do to help me then?" He questioned in thought, sounding angry.

Zetsu shrugged and deadpanned. "Why are you even asking that? Look." He said pointing with his one and only arm beyond Obito to the throne behind.

Obito slowly turned, not trusting but complied with the action. Obito sweated in disappointment seeing the legend once again sleeping peacefully on the throne, his cane-scythe next to his legs. "He's asleep? Again? Does he do anything else but sleep?" Obito questioned sarcastically not bothering to look at Zetsu.

Obito heard the ground crack and shift behind him, turning back to Zetsu quickly. "_His choices are limited, Obito." _An even stranger voice said, as white roots or tentacles covered in dirt grew from the ground next to Zetsu. Zetsu didn't react, despite it being taller than him and looking like it was about to wrap around him.

"Huh? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Obito shouted in fear, pointing at the second weirdest thing he had seen today that could also talk to him. He struggle to move but still tried to move away as best he could.

The roots that shot higher than Zetsu, twisted and wrapped around each other shrinking. Until the roots that came out of the ground, once separate, were one and the same. Creating a twisted, face-less, humanistic body that looked very similar to Zetsu. "_You_ _don't remember? I was the lovable half-brother who tried to give you a hug of love when you woke up."_ The echoed voice said in happiness and joy.

"Half-brother? That's funny. I'm pretty sure I would remember a brother as weird and ugly as you." Obito objected stating the obvious._ '__Wait, do I know him?'_ Obito thought have the smallest recollection of the being before him.

"_Why? What's so weird and ugly about me_?" The newbie asked looking over its body quickly, even though it had no visible eyes.

"You don't have a face." Obito said dead serious and wondering what was wrong with this one.

"_I have personality!" _It objected in utter confidence. "_And that's what counts._" It finished trying to sound cute.

In Obito's mind he laughed at the word, on the outside he was trying to smile with a poor poker face. "Yer, your personality will save you." Obito muttered slowly moving closer to his bed, still staring at the endless and infinite swirl that was this things face. "Not trying to sound bad, but why is your face a swirl of...is it even skin?" He pondered having difficulty believing he was talking with plant-men made by Madara.

"Not really." Zetsu answered shrugging. "We're 48% plant life, 41% human and the other 11% stretches across a few different organisms. Our skin is more like a mix of human flesh, wood and leaves." He answered carefree and politely despite that the information wasn't really useful to Obito.

Which Obito realized. "Ok, don't think I needed to know that. But still good to know." He pointed-out not feeling all that comfortable talking with the two, no matter how much he tried. He thought he would probably have to get over it but the fact that one could twist and un-twist its body got to him. He was pretty sure no one could do that in Konoha. Or the world. "Though seriously you're face and body is so swirly I may as well call you spiral." Obito stated awkwardly.

The twisted person pointed at Obito suddenly putting Obtio on guard as its other hand grabbed it none existing mouth. "_Ahhhh, you know my name? How_?" It asked as its name was Spiral.

Obito smiled giving a bad poker face. "mmmm, lucky guess?"

"_Wooooww. Zetsu senpai, he's really smart isn't he_?" Spiral suggested turning to he's superior impressed with Obito.

Zetsu didn't really show much, raising an eyebrow and shrugging. He realised that Madara had named Spiral on the same principles as Obito, making a quick glance at the sleeping legend. "I suppose. But out of my sense of self-preservation I will not say any more." The calmer plant-man stated simply. "Now come on, Obito I need to speak to you so let us help you." He finished approaching Obito.

Obito nodded to comply but then realised where he had seen the swirly plant. "Wait a minute, I remember! You're the one that attacked me when I woke up!" Obito yelled point at him again. "You were going to eat me!"

Zetsu raised an eyebrow and turned to Spiral questioning. "Did you try to eat him?"

Spiral sweat dropped and waved it off approaching Obito. "_Psh, it was a joke. He's fine see. No scars or wounds." _Spiral said suddenly next to Obito pointing all over his, body trying to make a point.

Obito just had a 'are you serious' look on him, looking at the plant-man next to him, seeing him as no threat. Brushing it off, Obito tried again to get on his feet again only to lightly fall on his ass. "Damn it."

"_You need some help Obito?" _Spiral questioned squatting down to Obito's level.

Obito panted. "Why are you guys so eager to help me? And how do you guys even know my name?" He questioned feeling frustrated again, these days feeling that every moment seemed to be a different struggle.

"_Silly Obito. Madara told us your name of course."_ Spiral said humorously patting Obito's short hair, pissing the young Uchiha off. "_And we're helping you because Madara ordered it so."_ He finished.

Obito panted again in frustration thinking about it while looking at the ground, considering that these things were really here to help him. "Could...you help me up then?" He asked sound quiet vulnerable not looking at the help.

"_No way. Why would I help you?"_ Spiral answered without missing a beat.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY MADARA ORDERED YOU TO HELP?" Obito shouted in irritation at the useless plant. He gasped for air and sweated more furiously glaring up at Spiral.

"Spiral. Stop messing with Obito and help him up to the bed." Zetsu said in annoyance.

"_I suppose I should. Though only because he is our half-brother."_ Spiral said hooking Obito's good arm under his shoulder picking him up.

Obito frowned. "Half-brother, again? What are you talking about?" Obito asked as they got closer to the bed.

"I'll tell you later." Zetsu stated watching as Spiral helped Obito slide on to the bed. When he put Obito in, Spiral then pushed him to other side further catching Obito attentions. "What are you doing?" The boy asked.

Obito deadpanned as Spiral got into the bed with him. "Why are you lying on the bed?" Obtio asked in silent anger overlooked by Spiral.

_"I don't have a bed and was wondering if it were comfortable. And you need someone to keep your bed warm—AAAHCHH!"_ Interrupted quickly, Obito punched it in the face without mercy and Spiral went flying off.

"You're weird, creepy and I think I hate you." Obtio said irritated, getting himself comfortable on his back.

_"I'm going to take that as tough love. But..."_Spiral said from the ground before quickly getting to his feet quickly. _"Learn to share!"_ Spiral shouted.

"You learn not to be creepy and dumb!" Obito yelled back.

"Spiral, we don't sleep remember." Zetsu said stoic.

_"But its looks nice and relaxing." _Spiral pleaded.

"Spiral, we'll make you a bed later if it makes you happy. But for now, I need to speak with Obito. So stop messing around." Zetsu said having to talk to Obito about, everything. Zetsu squatted, grabbed and tore the earth from the ground, before crushing it in the palm of his hand. He opened it to show five perfectly polished rocks that look as if they hadn't been dirt 3 seconds ago. "Here, play with these." He continued throwing Spiral the 5 random rocks, which he caught.

_"Thanks, Senpai!"_ The spiral face idiot said taking the rocks to the edge of the cave and processing to juggle them, plus a few other things. It didn't take much to get Spiral attention, Zetsu and Madara had learnt this very quickly. Zetsu turned to Obito who waited patiently, wondering what was actually going on in Spiral's head.

He noticed Zetsu. "What is it?" Obito asked.

"I need to tell you, what comes next." Zetsu said.

Obito looked questioning wondering what Zetsu was getting at. "What comes next? What does that mean?" The boy asked.

"It's pretty easy. What do you think is going to happen now?" Zetsu asked.

Obito thought about and thought that it was a trick question. But he still answered the obvious. "Umm, my recovery?" He answered tentatively.

Zetsu nodded. "Yep, that's correct. And how to you think we are going to do this?" He continued asking.

Again, Obito hesitated as the question seemed too easy. Yet again he answered what he thought. "Sit and wait for me to heal?" He said.

Zetsu nodded again in some agreement. "That's the easy and simplest way. But there are ways beyond just letting you rest. You're shinobi after all." He stated.

Obito questioned this. "How is me being a shinobi going to help?" He asked sounding a bit frustrated and irritated.

Zetsu lose the serious tone he had presented, saying bluntly. "You really aren't that intelligent? No offence but your understanding of being a shinobi is limited from the sounds of it. Probable the typical, fighting shinobi image is in your head." Zetsu continued think it the native answer behind Obito.

And it was. "A shinobi is a warrior!" Obito shouted knowing that much.

Zetsu shrugged accepting the response. "A warrior and much more. You're like the average human shinobi that care for the power to win, defeat his enemy's and complete your dream. So simple and basic." Zetsu commented pissing Obito off at the casual way of speaking.

Obito hated this beating around the bushes crap. "Enough with this crap. Are going to tell me what to do or not?" He asked wanting to know what he had to do to heal himself and leave. He had no reason to stay.

"Ah, you're right, I am deviating." Zetsu said seeing he had gone off topic. "Use stream on your body for a start." He said.

"Stream? What's that?"

Zetsu took a second to think about this. "Ok...this could be harder. Though Madara did say that the world had thrown away such teachings." He commented to himself more than Obito. "Stream is one of the 2 easiest chakara control techniques and are the base of almost all Jutsu." Zetsu said in teaching fashion.

"Never heard of it." Obito said simply still laying on his back looking up at Zetsu.

Zetsu sighed before he started speaking again. "Chakara control technique No.1: Stream. To stream chakara within one's self to any part of the body and create a continuous flow without moulding chakara."

Obito thought about it. "You mean focus my chakara?" He questioned.

"If you want to call it that than yes."

Obito smirked. "Hm, No prob—" He stopped mid sentence realising he had moved his hand to make a hand seal, with another hand that didn't exist.

"Can't focus your chakara with one arm?" Zetsu asked merely wanting to state the obvious.

"Give me second. I'm sure I can do it." Obito said putting his arm back down.

Zetsu didn't push the subject or abilities of Obito as it didn't matter. "Take all the time you need. We are in no rush." He said as he had all the time in the world, but he did have a question to ask . "If you don't mind me asking. Do you know how to use the Tree walking or water walking jutsu?" He asked.

"Yes I know how to use them!" Obito said back forcefully.

"Then it should be easy. Here's a tip. With the same sensation you have when using either those two, stream the chakara throughout your body without letting it leave the body."

"No problem." Obito said as he closed his eye to focus, laying on the bed unmoving. When he used the tree walking jutsu his chakara would move to a particular point of his body, he could always feel it moving along his body. And that what he was trying to do now.

"You've got a good start but it's not moving in a cycle. You're making it move to single points all over your body but not returning it back to its source. You need to activity keep it moving and streaming throughout your body." Zetsu said sensing the flow of chakara in his body. Zetsu didn't have a dojutsu or bloodline, so he couldn't see the chakara moving or feel it in an extraordinary way. But with the basic sensing jutsu he come to learn just how important a jutsu it was. Madara had often said that the sensing jutsu was more like another type of sense beyond the typical 5 senses, made for the single purpose of sensing chakara. And over the years Zetsu had come to understand what Madara's words meant.

"You're getting closer. The chakara is returning back to it source but you need to focus more." Zetsu said seeing Obito wasn't moving the chakara as smoothly as he should have. "If you're thinking of something else right now, forget it a focus on your chakara."

"Ok. Just give me some time." Obito answered frustrated.

After 10 minutes Zetsu spoke again. "You've got the hang of it. But you need it stronger and more constant than these. Your regenerative abilities are based on the chakara in the body. If you body is constantly streaming and distributing chakara without moulding it, your regeneration will increase in speed. Though the difference will not be too far from if you didn't have your chakara moving, it will all add up in the end more than you realise." Zetsu said patiently and somewhat bored of watching the Uchiha laying on the bed.

"Won't I run out of chakara if I keep doing this?" Obito asked.

Zetsu answered. "No. Right now, you calm and relaxed, not moulding any chakara, making your chakara more neutral in its nature. Chakara can be a delicate power. When you want to use it for jutsu and mould it, it tires and fades. When you don't use it, it recovers and returns. But here and now you're only moving it around your body, no jutsu wanted. You're not trying to fight or take action. Think this like mediating and controlling the chakara without burning it way. Steaming it harmlessly through you body." Zetsu said trying his best to help.

Zetsu could sense the chakara, seeing it, feeling it, hearing its movements in a complete different way nothing like the other senses. All through the sensory jutsu. An image in the plant man's mind showing him Obito's chakara and how it moved thought the pathways in the body as if it were right in front of him. Which it technically was. It was as if a new world of understanding was possible through this simple jutsu. "I can sense your chakara very easily and better than most sensory shinobi. The stream and movements of chakara are getting closer to the way you need them. Like a river. A strong, steady and continuous stream that does not force itself to move faster than needed." He commented although annoying Obito in process.

Obito chakara became more aggressive increasing the speed of stream. Zetsu took note. "Slow the stream. You focusing on speed and power too much and are stressing yourself. You will tire yourself thinking that its competition."

Obito calmed himself at Zetsu's words thinking about the process of this 'stream' thing. They had been at it for nearly half an hour and Obito was beginning to feel relaxed, energised and stronger. "This feels more like mediation than healing." Obito said his eye closed and body only moving with his breath.

"That's because it is. Mediation can be another form of healing. I'm no teacher, but Madara did make sure to teach me the basics. And the basics he teaches are always above and beyond. Madara would make good teacher honestly." Zestu said straightening himself. "You've got it. It shouldn't have taking you to long anyway." Zetsu answered.

Obito smiled and opened his eyes "That was too easy."

Zetsu raised an eyebrow. "You're losing the streams strength. Focus again." He said as Obito quickly went back to focusing on the process at hand. "To make this work and heal you, you're going to need to learn to do this all the time. And you will need to learn patience. Do this for 9 hours, don't lose the steadiness of the chakara and don't fall asleep." Zetsu said as the words stopped Obito altogether.

Obito shot up and the stream he had going was gone. "9 hours! Are you crazy? I can't focus on this for 9 hours." He said in disbelief.

"You need to. Stay as comfortable as you can like before, and focus. After a while your body and mind should be able to recognise the feeling of the chakara streaming. Like how the water walking jutsu works. In this case, if you relax enough and stay still it will put you in a state similar to sleep, allowing you to relax more easily while keeping you conscious. As you realised, this a mediation form. A interesting form of mediation." Zetsu explained.

Obito laid back down thinking about it. "I'll stay awake while sleeping? That makes no sense."

Zetsu shrugged. "A lot of things don't make sense. Instead of questioning what I ask, do them instead and you will be able to walk with ease in no time." Zetsu said happily walking away. "Focus on it. If you want to leave, you'll need to do this."

Obito stared at Zetsu. "Where are you going?" Obito asked watching him from the bed.

Zetsu pointed at the wall where Spiral was throwing the rocks at wall, going from being pissed off, to laughing his ass off, to being shocked. It made no sense. _"Why does the wall try to stop me? It actions as an obstacle are pitiful and sad in my presence. It must be punished. I'm going to stone it! But it is already a stone. Wait, does that make it a wall or a stoner? It's(GASP)—O my god! It's... a-STONE-ishing."_ Spiral commented in complete seriousness.

Zetsu sighed seeing this act that could be seen as insane but was just stupidity. He spoke without looking back at Obito. "I'll be over here counting. I don't see a need of watching you and counting. And I doubt you want me to stand there watching you either." Zetsu continued, Obito couldn't help but agree. "You humans after all are very sensitive and self-conscious." He finished making Obito squint at him.

Obito spoke without really thinking ."You're not human?" Obito asked lastly.

Zetsu didn't stop or react walking away. "No. Only part..." He plant said without care or thought.

Hours passed and time and time again Obito would lose focus and Zetsu would have to tell him to focus again. As far a Zetsu could tell, Obito was getting the concept very easily as it should have been but this was completely expected. The problem however was that Obito should have got it with more ease than what he was showing. With the increase of chakara that was within an A-rank level, his should have been using stream far stronger and far thicker than it was. Like an over flow of chakara.

It wasn't that he wasn't trying. But whether it was purposeful or not, he's chakara was restricting itself trying to return to the level of chakara he had prior to the rapid healing. It was subtle in it actions but one way or the other, his body wasn't accepting the change. It was something considered to happen but not wanted or desired to. And on top of this Zetsu had realised a second and third problem.

'_This boy's abilities suck.' _He thought knowing for a fact that Obito should have been walking already, but as he hadn't walked Zetsu had gone with the original recovery plan. This was the chakara control training, mediation and minor physical exercise. Upon starting this and watching Obito doing so, he had realised this truth.

The third problem was that he lacked so much focus. He mind would drift of so often that the stream of chakara would weaken, slow or stop._ '___He has n_o natural talent at all, he lacks patience and focus, and his body is trying to return to its original state against his will. Add that he's suck with us, had his body and dick crushed, had his body broken down hellishly repeatedly, and he may as well be the most unlucky kid of all time.' _Zetsu gave no fuck to Obito's pain though. _'Man, this is going take a long time.' _Zetsu thought in disappointment.

More hours passed again and Obito couldn't or wouldn't stream the chakara regularly. It had annoyed Zetsu which was irregular for the plant, but they continued at it. Within the last hour it had seemed Obito had gotten the hang of it. He was calm and relaxed laying on his back in the bed, eye was shut and his body un-moving yet radiating life. It appeared he was asleep but he was every bit as conscious as Zetsu. His chakara wasn't leaking and it wasn't spiking while at the same time it hadn't disappeared or stopped in its stream through Obito's body.

"Times up." Zetsu announced making Obito's eye open.

Obito reacted slowly not allowing his chakara to spike or disappear suddenly. "How'd I do?"

Zetsu hesitated. "We will see. Try to stand up." He asked as Obito did exactly that. He shifted himself to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the ground. Obito could feel every movement giving him hope and he stood up. It took longer than thought as Obito had trouble getting up and keeping balance but he did not give up. He got it, eventually.

"Good. Now walk over to wall." Zetsu asked again and Obito went to do it. But on the first step he lost balance and was going to fall, until Spiral came out of nowhere and caught him.

Obito was about to yelled but held out on it. "Thanks. I thought I could do this." He said to himself saddened as Spiral didn't say anything.

"These things take time." Zetsu answered in no rush. "Spiral. Help Obito walk over to the wall." Zetsu continued.

Spiral looked at Obito, before looking back at Zetsu, then back to Obito, then back to Zetsu. _"Do I have to senpai?"_

"Yes."

_"But Obito stinks."_ Spiral pleaded. _"He hasn't had a bath in-"_

"Spiral!"

_"Fine. Gosh, so rude interrupting me. Not nice at all."_ The spiral face man mumbled hooking Obito arm over him again as the two silently and slowly walked over to the wall.

Zetsu watched seeing the child like anger in Spiral but not caring. "Steady yourself on the wall and walk along it." Zetsu said to Obito hoping that this would work better than before.

Obito got himself steady, his hand holding himself up and tried to walk again. It was very clear that Obito was struggling and getting frustrated from it. He muscles were working overtime and he was sweating more than should have been possible. Gritting his teeth and forcing himself up Obito thought._ '___I can't_ give up. I have to leave this place. I have to get better. I have to get home and tell everyone I'm alive. I don't want to be here. I got to see Rin again.' _His thoughts were a very helpful drive to his actions as his never give up attitude was one of his greatest traits. That and his obsessive love of Rin.

Though despite this mind over body hope, he lost all strength and was about to fall to his knees, but was saved by Spiral quickly grabbing him.

"Let me try again." Obito asked immediately not wanting to give up.

"I'm not stopping you. Go ahead for a long as you want." Zetsu answered being the voice of reason and support while Spiral was the physical support.

"_Hmmmm, why do we have to help Obito_?" Spiral mumbled silently heard by both. "_Obito's so mean and heartless and selfish and weak. Even if he's like a half-brother, he nothing like me and Zetsu senpai._" He commented slyly causing Obito and Zestu to sweat drop and grow angry. Obito in particular was angry at the facts being thrown at him. Another reminder of his weakness.

"Spiral! Shut up." Zetsu said in deflated anger knowing that it had done more than realised.

Spiral noticed Obito scowl and pointed at Zetsu. _"...Zetsu senpai said that about you. Not me. He said it to me."_ He responded as Obito frowned and Zetsu rolled his eye. Obito scowled it further growling and looking like he was about to say something to the stupid excuse. He stopped though and when back to trying to walk, the words sticking to him. ' _Stupid plant.'_

For two's hours they continued and only made some progress. Obito could at least walk himself along the wall by the end of it. Although causing him to be exhausted and sweat profoundly.

Zetsu thought hard about this, thinking of what to do but drawing blanks. '_This is going to take ages at this rate. If this is how things are with the rapid healing, it would have taken a whole year for Obito to completely heal without it. It makes me wonder why Madara took an interest in him. We took him in only because he was a Uchiha. Nothing else, making him a prime guinea pig to experiment with. He had potential as Madara said, but that also made him expendable unless he showed results. The only reason we're even continuing is because he survived the rapid healing without going insane or dying. That brings the question of how and why did he survived the rapid healing and yet still display so little results. Does that mean he was worse than this before the rapid healing? That would be the most reasonable thinking. But that also means that we got a loser and weakling from the start.'_ He sighed inside of mind, showing some regret on the outside for not just eating Obito instead.

'_Gonna have to show him a few more chakara control techniques before he walks again. I'm going to have to speak to Madara about this.' _He finished watching as Obito caved in and yelled at Spiral for some stupid reason that he hadn't been paying attention to.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Inner and Outer Changes

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

"_Word" = _Spiral the plant man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Reminder:**

I have rewrite my story and remove most the side stories from the chapters. This will make the chapters smaller and updates will occur more often, I hope. I know that I haven't set a standard but I will try and do chapters every 2 months. This will also give me time to correct the mistakes I've made.

As for the original story line, this means that characters that are not directly involved with Obito or Madara will be removed. But this does not mean they are being deleted completing.

I will be creating a new story entitled: Another Verse: Encounters of the Third Shinoib War. This story will involve the actions of characters and events that will come to effect the plot in Obito's story line. Of course thought they will not be as often as the original story line.

Whether you decide to read this is your choice. Adding these side stories is a writing habit I have, expanding the world around the main character.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 8.

Five days have passed since Obito started his recovery and training under Zetsu's help and the annoyance of Spiral, so far Obito has done decently for the condition he was in. In these fives day Obito has only had 10 hours sleep, although being told that he had slept 8 hours each night by Zetsu to further his recovery and abilities. Obito didn't need the sleep and would remain asleep for more than 2 hours before being fully ready to continue.

His training involved nothing special, revolving around basic chakara control and manipulation exercises to further increase the strength and durability of his rapid healing ability. He spent no time on any other activities or thought being that he had nothing else to do but focus on recovering. Obito complied with it as all he really wanted to do was leave.

Within the five days Obito had not once spoken to Madara who seemingly continued to sleep, concerning Obito. Obito remembered when he first gained thought and consciousness again after the rapid healing process feeling like completely shit and Madara brushing said feelings aside. Madara didn't care about his pain and suffering, which Obito hadn't fully accepted prior to waking up. But the healing had made a massive change to Obito thought process.

The biggest being that he didn't trust Madara, he didn't care about what Madara wanted, he hated the old man bastard and wanted to see him suffer. While Obito wasn't the type to hate people this much but there was no forgiveness for this bastard. When Obito slept he could feel flashes of extreme, phantom pain the same as the healing. During the day the mere shadows of the cave would remind him of the darkness of the experience. It scared him greatly but did not slow his resolve, instead making him work harder and more desperate to get strong. It made Obito more...aggressive.

Obito knew about how some people in the village felt about Madara, hating and despising the legend's existence. He hadn't really cared at the time being that Madara at that point in his life had been dead. Coming to met Madara had only solidified and worsened the impression Obito had of him, even if the old man had saved his life.

It made the whole situation being stuck here worse as every time Obito saw the old man, he'd feel an anger he had never felt for anything else and it would greatly disturb his recovery.

His only comfort was thinking of home and of his team, remembering his time with them. It drove Obito even more than his hate for Madara, but also distracted his train of thought when controlling his chakara. He would often think of Rin, hoping she was ok and happy and that Kakashi and Minato-sensei were looking out for her. He trusted both of them to watch out for her for him.

Currently seated up in his bed looking at his new arm, Obito thought about her thinking about how she would react to finding out he was alive. She would have to be happy and would probably give him a massive hug. The thought of such made Obito smile but then the corners of his eye spied Madara, taking his happy thoughts and smile away.

Obito took a deep breath, he had wanted to talk Madara and lower some of the negative feelings he had for the man. He thought that if he could resolve his hate for him, he could focus more on recovering and getting home.

"How's the arm feeling Obito?" Zetsu questioned standing at the front of the base of the bed next to Spiral. Obito had the bandage that covered the heavily damaged side of his body off revealing the white replacements. Slowly his natural skin color was being regained and regrown around the thin human appendages.

Moving his eye back to his arm he lightly moved it and pinched it with his other, feeling out the thin arm. "I can feel it and move it. But it's so thin and weak. I don't understand why this taking so long." He questioned impatiently.

Zetsu responded teasing and grinning. "You shouldn't complain. If it weren't for the rapid healing you wouldn't have a new arm for another 3 months." He noted as Obito would never have recovered this fast if it hadn't have been for the rapid healing.

Thinking about his choice of choosing the rapid healing over waiting it out, Obito wasn't sure if he had made the right choice. "Another 3 months? I don't even know how much time has passed since I arrived here? Feels like it has been a lifetime." He said staring at the white hand he now had, grasping and gripping his palm.

Zetsu shrugged. "It's not like we're charging rent. So don't worry about it. Sit up Obito. I want to see if you've retained anything that I've tried to teach you." Zetsu said as Obito placed his hands on his knees, crossed his legs and took a meditative seat with his eye closed.

"First, Chakara control technique No.1: Stream. To stream chakara within one's self to any part of the body and create a continuous flow without moulding chakara. Go!" Zetsu said as Obito chakara stream through his body easily and vigorously, maintaining a strong pulse of chakara throughout his body.

It wasn't anything special though. "Hm. Chakara control technique No.2: Release. To release chakara from any part of the body. No matter the form or mixture. Release from your wounded side." Zetsu continued as the chakara around Obito's right side seeped from his body.

It wasn't visible but was good enough for Zetsu. "Good. Good. Chakara control technique No.3: Focus. To build high amounts of chakara to a single or multiple points on your body. Wounded side and only the wounded side." All the chakara that had been moving and glowing on the inside of Obito surged and converged on the right side his body. The release of chakara stopped as the chakara streamed only on the inside.

It was decent, but not to the standard wanted. "Still needs some work. You still got too much chakara on other parts of your body. Next." Zetsu continued.

Obito didn't respond or move, his eye shut as he focused only on his chakara. Waiting for Zetsu's mark. "Chakara control technique No.4: Null: Stop the flow of chakara, reduce its presence and condense your chakara. Make it fade until the point in which chakara cannot be used." It wasn't easy to stop the use of chakara as it natural remained in the body waiting for use. And yet, due to Obito's body rejecting the rapid healing, Obito's chakara quickly began to fade from Zetsu sensory jutsu.

Zetsu could see him but the color and shape of Obito's body became faded and light. Zetsu could sense Obito's will, but all traces of chakara had disappeared. "You have flaws but it is most impressive. Your chakara has vanished completely to the point that a sensory shinobi would not be able to sense you. You seem to have an ability for hiding and disappearing." Zetsu noted as it would be great advantage to have such ability.

Obito opened his eye and scoffed it, taking his new hand off his knee he could see it had begun to lose its reflectivity. "I don't like it. It makes me feel so much weaker and makes my mind feels blank and empty. Like all my emotions are disappearing." He said, not liking the ability.

Zetsu thought about think about how Madara had explained chakara to him. "Chakara is connected deeply to the life energy and individual soul of a person. How you feel can influence your use of chakara and in turn, how you chakara moves inside of you can affect your emotions and soul." He lectured sounding wise.

Remembering the humans he had been interacting with both in and out of the wars he had seen evidence of it influence on the mind. "It is very easy for chakara, a energy source without thought, to influence the mind of its welder without the intent of doing so. So often have people thrown away their own individually and morals because of how there chakara influences there mind. " He said think about some atrocities that occurred in the world. "Powerful genjutsu and curse marks were based on such."

Obito took a deep breath streaming as much chakara around his body, then focusing it back into the damage parts of his body. He could do it unconsciously now but keeping the stream conscious made it stronger and relieved what pain there was. "Makes me nervous thinking about chakara like that. I never considered that my own chakara could influence my mind." Obito said, not liking that his own chakara could fool him.

Zetsu thought about it trying to explain it further. "Genjutsu controls the fives sense but it cannot control the chakara or will of a person. But if someone controls your senses then they can move on to manipulating your chakara and will, like moving up the stair levels of a building. You can't access one level without going through another. At the point of manipulating your will, breaking the genjutsu or even seals is near impossible." He explained further breaking it down for Obito concerns. "The Chakara that you use is an energy source created from spiritual and physical energy generated from yourself. Its power is to act, not wait for stimulus like the 5 senses." Zetsu tried further only confusing Obito further.

Obito raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound more complex than it needs to be. I just want to know how I can use it." He said voicing himself. "I don't like the fact that I'm skilled in such a technique. It literally feels like my body is going numb, and everything feels transparent and invisible." Obito continued.

Zetsu could see that Obito had a skill of it so went into detail of uses and faults, even if Obito wanted an easier explanation. "As it should. Null is a passive defensive use of chakara, a technique that those wanting to stay hidden use. It makes sensory types unable to sense you through chakara, but your flaw with its use is that its renders you unable to use chakara." Zetsu continued being honest.

"Your null is so good in fact that not only your chakara disappears but your will and thought starts to fade, making you less susceptible to genjutsu. It is frightening how primal chakara can make one. But because you use it so skillfullyand impressively, you've render yourself unable to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Not only this but your strength and healing abilities weaken greatly. Not to mentions the 7 second time delay when you stop using Null to try and use your chakara again. It makes you so vulnerable that it's funny." Zetsu sneered, meaning to offend and angering Obito.

Spiral spoke because he hadn't said anything and wanted to join the conversation. _"If a twig and dirt could make a baby, it's lifeless, unconscious, void of will body would be you when using Null."_ Spiral said making fun of Obito.

Obito grew a tick mark on his head looking at Spiral. "Why are you even talking!? Zetsu, I don't want to be a none existent shinobi, hiding and sneaking around. I rather fight directly."He said as Obito was never really the type for sneaking.

Zetsu shrugged again. "To bad fortune does not smile on what you want. Blessed with potential in areas that do not reflect your personality is an unlucky type of rare, considered a curse given to the weak." He said not reassuring Obito.

Zetsu tried another approach wanting to help though. "But remember that all these techniques are used by the strongest shinobi without them knowing of it teaching. Many who use these chakara controls have to teach themselves and discover its power on their own. Experimenting with their chakara or unconsciously using them on the battlefield. By learning these you can build on your own jutsu ability."

Obito continued to mock the words. "I've already lived my life invisible to my friends and family. I really don't want it to reflect in my fighting ability." He said frowning.

Zetsu smirked playfully. "You say that now, but what you can do is impressive. You shouldn't ignore it. I wasn't able to learn Null to the same level as you that fast. It took me a year to get it to same level as you." He said, remembering the lessons Madara had trained him in.

Obito didn't care, all that Obito heard sounded negative in his mind and the fact that Zetsu and Spiral would often tell him how weak he was not helping. Thinking back to his training with Minato and his team, he had often made mistakes, missing when throwing his shruiken and that one time he was stabbed in the hand by a one trying to block. Kakashi often said he needed more training and Minato had often be disappointed in he's choices, but never did they say he was weak. '_I never considered myself weak. Maybe young and naive I thought. But maybe I was just denying it to make myself feel better about it.'_ Obito thought to himself.

Obito's eye flickered, remembering how Rin had supported him after all times he had messed up, giving him hope that she had deeper feelings for him. She did care at the most. And she believed in him.

Zetsu's squinted a moment feeling the flow in Obito's chakara slow and distort. '_Letting his mind wonder again. It's not good.' _ He thought having seen Obito lose focus too often thinking about his home.

Still pondering the girl of his dreams, Obito resolve started to surface. '_Rin didn't give up on me. I shouldn't be thinking about how weak I am. To hell, why the hell do I even doubt myself?' _Obito questioned in anger spying his new arm. He grimaced at it before grabbing the massive bandages and reattaching the cover across his wounded body and arm. '_I hate being so useless!'_

Not knowing any other way to deal with his feelings, he punched the bed his was seated in with his good arm. "I don't think I have ever felt is frustrated and stressed in life. I need to get the hell out of here and stop listening to your crap." He said looking at Zetsu and Spiral.

Spiral laughed at his misery. _"To bad you have to listen to whatever we say. And we had to tell you about your ability. You just suck so much that we had to tell you."_ He said without remorse. Obito eye changed color to the sharigan while Zetsu shook his head in annoyance.

'_Still an idiot that doesn't know shit.' _Zetsu thought turning to Spiral.

"Hey spiral, you ever see a unicellular organism before?" He said sounding excited, instantly getting Spiral attention.

Spiral instantly turned to his brother, despite having no idea what he was talking about. _"No, why?"_ He question interested.

Zetsu pointed at the wall. "Because there's one the wall. Go see it before it disappears." He said eagerly, wanting Spiral gone.

Spiral gasped._ "Oh no, it's disappearing. I have to see the universal organic thing."_ He said not knowing what it was, how to say it and why he should care. He ran at the wall, jumping on to it on all fours, crawling across the rock wall looking for it.

Obito only eye twitched, wondering why he was getting so angry with a clear idiot. "Is he really that stupid?" He questioned.

Zetsu watched Spiral crawl up the wall staring at it like a possessed plant that crawled out of the ground. "Yes. Yes he is." He said sincerely turning to Obito. "Beside that though, you did need to hear that." He said carefree earning a glare from Obito. "Its for the best. You can't deny facts and reality because you don't like it. Makes you sound like a religious nut." Zetsu said having had some interesting experiences in the world with said type of people.

Obito turned it on Zetsu. "Why not? That's all Madara seems to be doing." Obito countered, somehow easily picturing an insane Madara dressed in a religious get up and being worshiped for it.

Zetsu smiled almost laughing. "Don't compare yourself to Madara, Obito. Because you don't." He said nonchalantly.

Obito glare again, speaking louder. "Don't? I don't compare to Madara?! What does that mean?" He said almost looking for a fight out of Zetsu.

Zetsu sighed, why couldn't Obito just accept Madara was above him? "It means the only thing you to have in common is that you're both male humans with similar genes. I could say you're like a single grain of sand thinking it's in the same league as a desert, but you're a thousand years behind such comparison." Zetsu said only have his attention drawn away noting Spiral standing next to him, staring at the ceiling.

Spiral didn't stop looking at the ceiling as he spoke, staring dumbly. _"I didn't know Madara and Obito had similar jeans. Is it the color?"_ He questioned unaware of any of the conversion.

Zetsu spoke casually without looking at Spiral as well. "Keep looking at the wall spiral. It's getting away." He said face palming with his only hand.

Spiral looking to Zetsu pleading. _"But I don't see it. And what you and bro Obito are talking about sounds funnier."_ He said pouting.

Obito interrupted addressing Zetsu. "How is he suppose be helping me?" He insisted not see the help with Spiral's presence.

"A bit of dumb muscle is always useful." Zetsu respond without hesitation.

Obito sighed as the moment was gone, his frustrating disappearing with Spirals stupidity. "Suppose that's true." He said letting go of his frustration to try focus again on his chakara control. It really did help more than Obito liked to admit, feeling his physical pain and mental frustrations fade as his focus on the movements of his chakara.

Obito glanced up at the colossal flower and demonic statue that took up much of the room. Most likely the room was only so big because of the two objects. He didn't like the sight of either of them but the particularly freighting image and growth of a certain human in the flower had him continuity thinking about it.

"Zetsu, I've been wondering... you called that flower that surrounds that statue the Life-bringing Senju Flower, right?" Obito asked looking to Zetsu who nodded. "Then, that human body that's embedded in it, it's the 1st Hokage isn't it?" Obito continued asking, wanting to confirm his thoughts. The face look exactly like the 1st Hokages face on the monument.

Zetsu felt no reason to lie telling Obito completely about it. "Yes, it is clone of the 1st Hokage made as the core life force of the flower." Zetsu explained. "But it voids of will or sentient thought like most plants. It's no threat."

Obito frowned in disgust. "How could Madara do something like this?" Obito questioned concerned.

"The statues power is very hard to control and sustain therefore the flower was created through Hashirama's cells that Madara had attained from his final fight with the man." Zetsu started since he had thought he would have to explain this sooner or later. He had been born from it after all, so Zetsu was willing to explain why Madara needed the all-powerful Senju's power. "Hashirama Senju's was one of kind, his life energy was greater than the kyubi's and..."

Obito interrupted, still mediating and focusing his chakara on the bed. "That's not what I mean. I thought Hashirama and Madara were friends at one point. How could someone do something like this to someone they considered a friend?" He continued to question not understanding how someone could do this to a friend.

Zetsu scratched his head. "It may look like Hashirama and even have his chakara but that does not make it the 1st Hokage." He said trying to comfort Obito as Spiral listened next to him not knowing this.

Obito frowned in some sadness. "But it still came from Hashirama's being. There's no respect behind doing such a thing." He stated as he could never picture himself using his friends for himself, even if they were dead.

Zetsu agreed. "Of course there isn't." He said casually and with ease, making Obito quickly look at him confused. "But don't be mistaken though. Madara has nothing but the highest respect for Hashirama. However, Madara has a dream, an ambition that he wishes to achieve more than anything else. He's even cheating death for it."Zetsu explained, knowing that such treatment of another human was frowned appoint in public human society. There was hardly any excuse for it.

Obito was a commoner by every sense of the word making Zetsu sweat nervously. '_Wonder how Obito will act when finds out I eat humans? And that I like eating them.' _ He thought not seeing it as creepy or out of the ordinary, but knowing that if the world knew, they would shout "Kill it with fire!"

Obito couldn't fathom the act, feeling angry with Madara again. "He did this to his own friend for his dream and ambition?" He snarled, glaring at the sleeping old man in pure hate from the bed. "There's no respect, care or emotion with it! Just Madara's own selfishness." He scowled adding another reason why he had hated the man and wanted him...

'_He...doesn't care...about anything. He should be dead already anyway.'_ Obito thought darkly suggesting something to himself, looking at Madara who slept.

Zetsu objected. "You're very naive Obito." He said being honest with his thoughts. "All of the strongest and greatest shinobi in the world fight FIRST only for their own desire and ambitions. The life of the shinobi isn't about understanding morals or clean ethics. You do what you want, break what rules you want and get what you want all based on your dream and belief." Zetsu answered having come to believe such. He had seen every countries council's and knew this was the way of things. But he didn't fell conflicted and hateful about it.

Zetsu understood that humans valued supporting and helping one another, but it seemed that the greater population didn't understand that one has to put themselves before others to live and achieve in life. Madara, and most of everyone else, lived by this mature thought process. "Hashirama's cells were needed. Madara needed its strong physical, life energy to contain and control the chakara of the Gedo mazo. He had to choose between his ambition and his friend, he made his choice." Zetsu said feeling that was all he had the right to say about the subject regarding Madara.

He gestured at Obito. "If you want to know about the measure of Madara and Hashirama's friendship you'll have to ask Madara when he wakes up." He stated knowing Obito wanted more info. And it wasn't because he was interested in the morals of right and wrong. "Asking me anymore is disrespecting Madara and makes you look like a hypocrite." Zetsu said shocking Obito at the words. "What, you think I don't know your trying to prove Madara is disrespectful and deserves the hate people give him?" He questioned knowing that was Obito true intentions behind the topic.

Zetsu had become increasingly concerned about the glares and glances of not anger but pure hate from Obito. '_It isn't good.' _He thought seeing Obito thinking about it.

"Maybe you're right about me waiting. Maybe." Obito said wanting to just wake the man himself. "But that doesn't make what he did and is doing right." Obito judged in absolute. "I'll wait, but I think there is a question you can answer for me." Obito stated making Zetsu raise his eyebrow.

"What is it?" Zetsu asked as Spiral remained silent next to him.

Obito now knew he couldn't ask about madara motives, but he could ask about what these things were and maybe why. "Why does Madara need Hashirama's cells to control the statues chakara?" Obito questioned wanting to know why Hashirama's cells were that important and why controlling the statue was important. Obito couldn't believe the obvious. "To make himself immortal? I doubt something like that is why he's uses either." Obito stated addressing that the statue and the flower were two different things.

Zetsu shrugged, only slightly impressed. "You do have some common sense? Or maybe you're coming to sympathise with Madara." Zetsu said grinning, seeing that Obito understood that immortally was a small thing in Madara's eyes. Obito glared at the words not wanting to bridge a relationship anywhere near Madara. But Zetsu actually and genuinely really wanted to two to get along. "Either way I'm sorry because I won't tell you." Zetsu finished as there were things that he wasn't suppose to say.

Obito continued to glare but pleaded. "Then what about where he got that demonic statue?" He asked as Zetsu and Spiral didn't say anything. They remained silent making Obito wait, making the boy look away from them to the bed's surface thinking about it.

Obito decided honest wouldn't hurt. "I didn't feel it at first but I'm starting to feels its chakara." He muttered, his eye darted around the cave. "It doesn't look good with my Sharingan either." He said spying the statue's chakara around him. "Its chakara is filtering and drenching everything in this cave with its energy. The ground, the air, the bed, the lights. They all feel...feel..."

Zetsu finished. "Null?" The chakara was indeed empty in its threat. "Relax Obito. It may have a demonic chakara about it but it's only a statue." Zetsu said, lying through his plant-like teeth.

Obito disagreed knowing there more to this. "You say that, and I don't believe it. After being near it for so long, being under its gaze." Obito peered up at the many eyes that were sealed on its face. "I feel...like it's watching me."

Obito's head and eye moved to look at the different spots of the cave, feeling as if eyes were surrounding him. From the ground, to the ceiling, to madara, to the plant men. Even the air, lights and shadows. Watching him, judging him. "Like it's staring straight through me from every direction." Obito's eye darted to dark corners and areas of the cave that were blindingly black. "Especially the chakara that's in the..sha..." He breathed heavier, mumbling the words.

Zetsu and Spiral heard him though. "Shadows? What you talking about?" Zetsu pointed out, calling Obito out.

"I didn't say shadows." Obito denied.

Zetsu denied that too though. "Yes you did and you know it." Zetsu had seen him, from time to time looking at the darkest spots in the cave. "You've be staring at them at times during your recovery. You start to sweat and breath heavier whenever you look at the shadows of the cave. Your chakara control practically shakes and dissolves when you look at them." Zetsu lectured remembering the images of chakara when he sensed them.

Spiral spoke for the first time in ages. _"Senpai thinks Obito's afraid of the dark."_ He said without thought.

"I didn't say that!" Zetsu objected.

Obito objected. "I'm not afraid of the dark!" He hesitated.

Obito shivered, feeling as if he had lied. Obito continued though, struggling to accept such. "Even if I am, it's not my fault!" He said pointing at them with his good arm, his bandage holding and covering his healing arm. "It's your fault." He said in anger again.

Obito reflected on everything and the way things were know. The darkness of the healing provided by madara would never leave his head. "I...I don't think I'll ever feel the same about anything again and it's all because of you lot." He cringed.

Nothing would be the same. He had changed more than he had realised and the experience haunted him. His new body and chakara was proof of change and the rough, scar on his face was proof that it was completely his fault and choice. He had every right to feel as insecure as he did right now.

Not only that but the chakara that was surrounding him and soaking everything. The chakara he had learnt to sense and feel only because he was stuck in its presence for so long.

It was empty but Obito could feel its presence in his use of stream, inside of him. He trembled thinking about it. "I can feel the demonic statues chakara inside of me. It's very small and it's not doing anything but its moving within my chakara. It's been harmless but still..." Obito spoke in concern as his caretakers listened.

Zetsu wasn't a arguing or opposing type, but he was blunt and frank with his thoughts. "Does it worry you?" He started questioning Obito rhetorically and curiously, offending Obito. "Having changed so much in such a small amount of time? Having Hashirama's cells infused with your being? Having some of that demonic statues chakara as a part of you? Originally, both were only suppose to replace the destroyed parts of your body. But you wanted to get out of here sooner, so accepted a treatment that permanently change you DNA and body through jutsu." He said as Obito listened, slowly grimacing at the words. "Hashirama's cells and the Gedo Mazo chakara will most probably grow with you, especially since you're only just going into puberty." Zetsu said remembering the calculations made by Madara.

Obito didn't like any of it. This wasn't part of what he had envisioned for the future. He was scared but was not beaten by it. "I didn't want to be part senju. I don't want that demon statues chakara freely moving through me. And I didn't want to be like you or Spiral. This isn't what I thought would happen." He stated in frustration. Looking away from those near him, he saw Madara again.

He hated it.

Zetsu was curious to Obito's thinkings. "What did you think would happen?" He questioned Obito, not sure what the boy was expecting.

Spiral, being oblivious to the emotions of Obito, spoke only trying to comfort him._ "You say all that like it's a bad thing, bro Obito."_ He said distracting Obito's hate for a moment. _"Because of both of those things, you can now regenerate in seconds, no longer require food, sleep or even the need to use a bathroom. You'll never have to pay food bills again and probably won't even need a home to rent."_ Spiral said with vigour.

Obito's hate surfaced quickly, scoffing the ignorance. "I thought I told you, that I'm nothing like you two. I'm human! I want a home, food, sleep and even a toilet." He said angrily not wanting to lose his old life.

Unaware of everything, Spiral felt insulted by Obito. _"Fine, I never thought you were like us anyway. Even when I was trying to be nice and call you brother. You're only a half-brother. A modified body. You can't compare to us."_ He said sounding stupid and dumb, his ignorance becoming clear to Obito and Zetsu.

Both sweat dropped at the idiot as again, what ice had formed was broken. Spiral shouted in emotional desperation. _"Don't think that we don't know how to feel! Why do you even want a toilet anyway?"_ He shouted, sounding sad, desperate and pleading.

Zetsu sweated at the ignorance. "Spiral, one question at a time. You'll confuse Obito almost as much as you are confusing me."

Spiral thought about it but did not have a brain, literally. He only thought about himself, not selfishly but because he was dumb. _"Oh?...Actaully we're better than you will ever be. Even if we can't poop."_ He said continuing his rant.

Obito growled. "Would you shut up! If you and Zetsu are that much better than me, prove it!" He asked.

Both went silent, looking and then grinned at one another as if there were some kind of joke behind it. Obito looked confused, not know what the hell was going on.

Zetsu said. "We..."

Spiral said. "_Are..."_

Together they said in union.

"In charge!"

_"In charge!"_

Obito snapped, not in hate or anger but in annoyance. "Why the hell are you two talking in union?! You two planned to do that didn't you?! You're pissing me off on purpose!" He said comedicly, his hate disappearing again.

Zetsu smiled, laughing. "Calm down. Just take the joke. You know we're suppose be looking after you until your strong enough to be of use to Madara. It wouldn't be good if you hurt yourself. "

Obito frowned again as the insult. "To be of use? That's bullshit." He growled looking at the sleeping Madara. "After he talks about that load of crap dream of his and explains why he isn't letting me leave he, he doesn't even have the balls to look after me himself." Glaring and thinking about the reason he was here, he had come to realise that it was crap. "I don't like having my freedom taken from me because of someone else's paranoia."

Spiral tapped Zetsu's shoulder and whispered to him, loudly. _"Senpai, the plan isn't working. I thought if we forced him to stay with a bad excuse long enough, he would eventually do what Madara wants."_ Spiral glanced quickly at Obito before looking back at Zetsu. _"But he's on to us. He's not as bigger bitch as we thought."_ He commented nonchalantly.

"I CAN HEAR YOU, IDIOT!" Obito said angry and frustrated with his treatment. "I'm going to get out of here, I won't help Madara and I'm going home to my friends Rin and Kakashi!" Obito shouted glaring at them and then turning to Madara to address him. "And I don't care if that old bastard can hear me! Is he even asleep?" He shouted wanting to get the old man's attention.

"He's asleep right now. But usually he isn't sleeping, instead training in his own unique way using the statue and the flower." Zetsu elaborated, having done the training before. "During the training, he's conscious of our actions and words. But he's asleep right now." He finished suspecting that Obito would be doing some time in the future.

Spiral spoke, wanting the attention. _"Speaking of sleep, do you know you sleep talk?"_ He questioned Obito randomly who hesitated at the question. "_You keep saying "Rin! Rin! Rin!", so much that its sounds like bell chimes. I tried to sing along with it once."_ He said as Obito sunk looking embarrassed. _"It didn't work."_ Sprial finished admitting he couldn't sing.

"Sometimes it idiot, idiot, idiot." Zetsu added.

Spiral sighed. _"I wish I could sing. Wait, I thought it was Idiot Kakashi or shithead Kakashi?"_ Spiral questioned Zetsu as Obito remained still thinking about it.

Zetsu nodded. "Ah, yes idiot kakashi does come out occasionally. What is an Idiot Kakashi?" He questioned, then realising focused on Spiral. "I've never heard shithead Kakashi." He said squinting at the sweating Spiral who gave nothing away looking at the ceiling for no reason.

_"Maybe the shithead Kakashi is poop. Maybe that's why Obito wants a toilet."_ Spiral said staring at the ceiling as if he were day dreaming.

"You're making that up. Obito never said shithead Kakashi." Zetsu declared not believing Spirals words.

Obito mumbled silent, going blue and unable to hear the gossiping clones. "I still sleep talk. And I've been staying stuff like that?" He muttered embarrassed. He had thought that he had stopped talking in his sleep but it was now the gossip amongst plant-men. Another perfect piece to add to his misery.

Noticing his caretakers whispering, Obito narrowed his eye suspicious. Spiral raised his hand, like a child in class. _"Um, excuse me. Half-bro, I have a question."_ He said.

"Um, Ok?"

Spiral got excited and questioned in the absolute seriousness._ "What...is like when you take a dump?! How does it feel when need to use a toilet? Like-"_

"You're an idiot Kakashi! Stop talking about shit!" Obito shouted in annoyance, unable to take the inconstancy and obliviousness of Spiral.

"Why are you getting so agitated over that?" Zetsu questioned. _'Although, you have been getting more aggressive lately.'_ He thought thinking about Obito's overall attitude throughout his stay.

Obito ignored Zetsu, pointing at Spiral. "Spiral, I hate you. I really do!" He said irritated turning to Zetsu as Spiral responded by flipping Obito off with the birdy finger. "Zetsu, where'd those clones of you go? I want to get back to recovering and training." He asked wanting to focus on the recovery again, though having been focusing his chakara this entire time.

Zetsu shrugged. "My clones have gone outside so I'll make a few more." He stated having already showed his clones to Obito. There had been a disturbance not far from the hideout and he needed more clones out, monitoring the world. "Seems that..." He stopped his words, peering at Spiral who continued to give Obito the finger. "...Hey, cut it out." He said noting the stupidity between the two.

Obito's eye widened at the words. "Eh? You guys can go outside? How? Tell me." He questioned for first time discovering that there was a way out. His sole focus was to leave even though he still needed to recover and had...personal business with Madara.

Zetsu explained. "We can freely move through the earth as if it were air without gravity, unrestricted." Zetsu said referring to the Mayfly technique that hid most of his, and Spiral's, presence from the world while connected to any earth or plant-life. It also made them intangible to earth and plant-life based weapons, and allowed them to teleport to any location in the world that was connected to the earth's surface and/or plant-life connected to the earth.

Obito's was surprised they could leave the cave through such means, having hoped there was a hidden exit instead. "The hell? How can you do that?" He questioned confused.

Zetsu was taken back a bit. "How? Since when was moving through the earth hard?" He questioned catching Obito off guard. Zetsu continued. "I'm sure that there at least a thousand genin that can move through the earth through one jutsu or another." He stated knowing that there were many jutsu that could allow one to move through the earth. Although none compared to the Mayfly. "You should have tried to learn one. Would have been useful when you ended up trapped underground."

Obito gritted his teeth, remembering the boulder that had crushed him. "Yeah, well, so what? That doesn't mean I'm going to stay here in this hole quietly." He declared thinking about how he had been changed. "If I'm really connected to you two by blood, teach me how to learn your technique then?" Obito demanded, wanting a way to leave.

_"What's wrong with staying here until you've healed?_" Spiral asked innocently.

"Well first, I won't have any more stupid conversations." Obito started having had enough of the talks he had with everyone in the cave.

Spiral took it personally. _"I'm sorry for talking about poop. I didn't know you were so sensitive."_ He apologized.

"I wasn't just talking about you!" Obito yelled as Spiral continued to murder the meaning of a serious conversation. "I meant Madara as well. And why the hell does your personally change every 5 seconds?" He asked Spiral.

"Don't take it personally with Madara, Obito." Zetsu said civilly interrupting. "Madara doesn't and never liked talking with kids." He said being blunt. "I don't think he ever liked kids." Zetsu said finishing.

"I don't care how he feels." Obito said brushing Zetsu words off. What annoyed Obito was the words and meaning behind Madara. "All that talk of changing his fate and destiny, and that dream of peace annoys me." He said not accepting that the man really cared about such. Thinking that way, Obito saw Madara as a selfish, bastard that would torture innocent people if he believed it would help him.

'_No one like that deserves to bring peace or even claim to be.'_ Obito thought, hating the dream and ambition of Madara.

Spiral objected though because he knew what Madara's dream was and didn't see anything wrong with. _"What's wrong with Madara's ambitions? His dream is basically base on breaking fates chains. He plans to remove all sadness from world, making a dream that only has good things. In a dream like that, where everything and anything you want can be yours. Even the dead can exist in such a place."_ He lectured sounding for the first time, smart?

Obito did believe there was something obviously wrong, but it pecked his interest. "A dream...where you can get what everything and anything you want?" He questioned wanting to know more. For a moment, Obito imagined his face carved into the Hokage momentum as he stood on the Hokage tower. The red, Hokage hat was on him; Kakashi and everyone else in his class bowing in respect to him. Kagami, Lord 3rd, Minato and Kushina in the background smiling in approval. And Rin by his side holding him close, hugging his arm warmly and slowly approaching to kiss him.

In reality he blushed smiling at space as Zetsu watched squinting and sweating. _'He's blushing again. Thinking about that Rin girl again. Hopeless idiot.' _

Spiral in his own little world didn't realise shit as he continued about Madara's ambition, breaking Obito and Zetsu from their thoughts. _"It's like making a huge ass dream world, using genjutus, and telling everyone who has an unachievable dream to join."_ He said sound enthusiastic but then going honest. _"Although, the genjutsu will force everyone into it against their wills...for the rest of their lives."_ He said surprising Obito that it would do so.

"That's horrible." He said disgusted. "There's no way I would let that happen." He said knowing that even as good as it sound, he wouldn't allow people to be forced against their wills into it.

Zetsu laughed it off. "So what, you're going to stop us?" He questioned not convinced.

Obito frowned. "I'll try and will." Obito declared staring into Zetsu's eye determined, but unable to waver Zetsu in the slightest. Obito then smirked and shrugged. "Too bad it would never work." Obito said convinced that they're plans wouldn't work, even if he failed to stop them. "Even if I failed, there's no way it would work. Even genjutsu has its limits, you wouldn't even come close to gaining the power and chakara needed for something like that. And I very much doubt Madara could take on the whole shinnbi world. Hundreds of thousands of shinobi world wide, thousand with rare jutsu and ability and at least a hundred at the same level as him." Obito said not believing the world to be so small.

"He wouldn't even last 10 seconds." Obito said believing that against overwhelming quality, quantity and power, Madara would crumble. "It's so stupid, it's meaningless."

Zetsu smirked, thinking off all Madara had learnt and attained over the years. "You underestimate Madara." He said knowing what Madara was. "He's very weak now and would lose no doubt as he is, even if he had allies. But when he's better and attains his full power once more, the world will flip in his presence." He said feeling that once Madara left the cave with the knowledge he had gained throughout these years, and after regaining his youth with his prime abilities and his real eyes. No one would be able to beat him.

Hashirama would never be a challenge to him again. Nor would 9 biju demons born directly connected to a God and fear by any sentient being. They too would fall. Even together they wouldn't last against a full powered, undamaged and youthful Madara.

Spiral spoke as optimistic as ever. _"We got much to prepare for, but soon. Very soon, hehehehehe."_ He mumbled a fake evil laugh looking at Obito who didn't take the clone seriously. _"You're more than welcome to join."_ Spiral asked kindly offering.

Obito thought about what Zetsu said, focusing on one key fact. _'Madara's very weak?'_ Obito thought, not wanting the man to have things his way. Thinking about Madara his mind unwillingly flash back to the rapid healing, torturing Obito. He didn't react on the outside, having gained some control over the nightmaric, flashes that appear whenever they wanted.

Zetsu could still tell when it happened though.

"I see...not interested." Obito barked back, rejecting the offer. "Like I said, it makes me want to do the opposite." He said looking at Zetsu then Madara. "Maybe I should stop you before I leave this god awful place." He muttered darkly.

Zetsu could see that look of pure hate again. He almost hesitated to ask, but was confident that Obito wasn't a threat he asked. "Stop us? How?"

Obito was still looking at madara when the flash happened again, with nothing but pitch black darkness. "I'll murder Madara." He said, stoic, sick of the pain and nightmares.

Zetsu hadn't expected Obito to actually say it. "Murder? That's a strong word to use." He said but only thought of it as a word. "I don't think you'd actually go through with it, and if you did you would have the shit kicked out of you." He said angering Obito with the arrogance. Then he said something he probably shouldn't have. "Not the best thing to do considering we saved you."

Obito had enough of them feeling that was indebted to them. "I never asked anything of that old bastard!" He shouted back. "I won't let someone like him do something so selfish, changing the world for himself. I'll kill him before he does anything! I WILL!" He shouted in hate, no longer caring about what Zetsu, Spiral or even Madara thought.

Zetsu confronted Obito on the hate and anger, feeling unthreatened. "Whenever we talk about Madara you get really angry and aggressive. Why do you suddenly hate him so much?" Zetsu asked as Madara had assured him Obito would not try to openly object him or even suggest killing him.

Obito started. "Why wouldn't I? He's dream of peace is nothing but a selfish wish to have everything he ever wanted. He'll take and ruin peoples life's for himself." Obito said explaining how madara only cared for himself.

'_Like he's done to me.'_

Zetsu looked at Spiral who looked back not believing Obito. Zetsu spoke looking at it from a broader perspective.

"Everyone wants something different. What they want, personally, will be valued over the desires of others. Even if it's forbidden, leaving someone else with nothing but pain. They would take it and make it theirs for themselves. I don't see how you see Madara that differently from other people." Zetsu said, having seen it all too often in the world. Sure he did selfish things for Madara and killed innocents for it, but he accepted this reality. A reality that everyone does this. Rather than denying it.

Spiral started using it._ "That's why a dream world is better. Where no one suffers and everyone still gets what they want. Boundless food, drink, money and gold; a home safe and free of violence to sleep and relax in forever; more of friends and lovers than you'd ever get in the real world that will love you and want to create and be a part of your family; power, strength, authority and dominance to protect, command and control all of these things in your favour, and to make others bend to your will; to have the world say that you mean something, that your needed and wanted: and that you can gain eternally happiness beyond your wildest and freest dreams. What wrong with giving everyone these things?"_ Spiral finished change his tone, having spoken in a commanding and respected tone.

Obito hesitated has it didn't sound too bad to have all those things. But he still didn't agree with the method. Before he could say anything though, Zetsu spoke.

"You can't honestly tell us that there are things you want but know that you will never have." Zetsu whispered. "But this isn't about Madara's ambition of a dream world, is it?" He questioned surprising both Obtio and Spiral.

"Huh?"

Spiral turned to Zetsu. _"Huh, it isn't. Since when was about something else?"_ He questioned confused.

"Try to keep up Spiral." Zetsu said smiling.

Spiral questioned it again. _"Huh? But-but my speech was so long, and I work so hard on it."_ He pleaded having memorized the whole thing. Be serious, of course he didn't think of all that on the spot!

"Don't worry Spiral. You still did good." Zetsu said supporting him. "This isn't about what Madara wants, this about what Obito wants. It's about the changes to Obito's body that Madara did, though I don't see any problem with it." Zetsu said calmly and frowning bored like.

Zetsu continued. "As Spiral said before, you're better off with the changes. Because you're a modified human you have advantages better than me and Spiral. You resilience to disease, age, poison, temperature and physical strain has sky rocketed to near super human levels and will only increase as you age." He said knowing that Obito had gained alot more than this and Obito wouldn't be able to change it. "If you say no to joining us, you'll still be able to get stronger through the changes to achieve your own dream." He said as Obito continued to frown. "You'll get your dream because of Madara. Accept it."

Obito wouldn't accept it, why would he? "I don't owe Madara anything!" Obtio objected. "I didn't ask for this! You have changed me permanently and I don't know how to change back." He cursed. "So what other choice do I have but to hate him for it? I have no choice!" He stated as from the very moment he had ended up in this tomb, he hadn't made a single choice that was in his control.

Practically snaring. "So please, don't act as if I'm entitle to you lot. Because I know you didn't do this to me for the right reasons. There is nothing you could tell me that could make me see this change as positive." Obito finished.

Zetsu countered perfectly not trying to change Obito's thought but erasing the factor of all of Madara's ambition in his answer. "You're hating Madara because he's hurt you and because of an image someone else has forced on you. If it were someone else other than Madara that saved you, you wouldn't care about such small details. You're a child." He said nonchalantly but smiling.

Zetsu knew that Obito knew of Madara's dark legend. If were someone else like a kage or a hero, Obito would follow without question.

"To hell with you, Zetsu!" Obito shouted seeing the ease in which Zetsu said the words. Obito shifted and got of the bed, walking over to Madara's sleeping form. "I'm waking that old bastard up." Obito said greatly concerning his caretakers.

Spiral flinched not liking it. _"Seriously! Obito, don't be stupid."_ He said child-like yet seriously, knowing that it was bad idea.

Zetsu was relaxed but advised against it. "I wouldn't do that." Zetsu said without care. It did nothing as Obito continued to walk away. Zetsu nugged Spiral to act. "Spiral, if you would." He asked as Spiral nodded in understanding.

Spiral right arm rose to the side pointing out. _"Ok. Wood style: Morph."_ He said as out of his plant-like palm grew a sharp wooden point, extending and extending. Until, Spiral quickly gripped down on it snapping the thin wooden javelin from his palm before readying himself to throw it. "Hey Obito." He said trying to get Obito attention. It didn't work though as Obito continued to walk away ignoring him. Spiral continued to call him getting frustrated. "Obito. Obito! OBITO!" Spiral yelled in fury.

Obito turned angry and pissed at the subordinate. "Wh-AHH!" Obito quickly jumped to the side dodging as a wooden javelin was thrown straight at him piercing into the ground. Looking at the weapon that would have killed him, Obito sweated then grew angry. "What the hell? Are you trying you kill me?" Obito shouted back in shock.

Zetsu was surprised and sweating in fear. "Spiral, you Idiot! You nearly hit Obito." He said voicing his worrying as Spiral wasn't suppose to hurt him. Just stop him through threatening.

Spiral apologized. _"I'm sorry. I'm not as good at throwing has I thought."_ Spiral said like an idiot before making another him his palm.

Obito saw Spiral create the spear with his sharingan and panicked. "Wait! I thought you were looking after me!" Obito shouted at the two of them.

"We are looking after you." Zetsu responded. "It's just - spiral can't throw that well."

_"Don't worry, this time I will throw it at bro Obito. That way I should miss."_ Spiral said not comforting anyone.

"Don't throw anything!" Zetsu seethed but tried to calm down the situation. "We don't want to hurt you. We want to get you stronger. But waking up Madara is not a good idea." He spoke to Obito.

Obito thought about it knowing that the help was only for Madara's benefit. He spied the spear stuck in the ground seeing it had cleanly stabbed into it. Obito got up, speaking slowly, not believing it. "You...want me to get stronger...for Madara." He said walking over to the spear before easily pulling it out to feel it was heavy and smooth. But he could still hold it easily with his good arm. He turned to the sleeping figure, took a deep breath as his chakara streamed through his body empowering him greater than the average human.

He flinched feeling another flash of pain and darkness taking his balance, almost forcing him to buckle. He bit down hard on his teeth, the flashing pain reminding him of what this old bastard had put him through. Obito frown and growled. "I've had enough of this "imprisonment for you own good" crap!" He growled in hate, bursting from him spot, sprinting at Madara, the spear in his left hand at the ready to kill Madara.

Zetsu realised and thought he would have to use the sporulation jutsu but still pleaded at the last second. "NO! Obito! Stopp!" Zetsu shouted.

Obito was 10 metres from Madara as he mumbled in hate. "This for torturing me and trying to turn me into one of your lackeys." He shouted at Madara only 7 metres away. "DIE OLD MA..."

Obito didn't finish as he froze on the spot, his sharingan flaring red and widening at the feeling of killing intent radiating from the sleeping Uchiha. It was silent, unmoving and suffocating to feel, as Obito felt a cold sweat run down his whole body. It didn't feel like the killing intent he felt before which tired to force him into submission, feeling more threatening, powerful and savage.

Nowhere near as frightening as the red samurai and sun, but still greater than the predatory killing intent he had felt before. Obito wouldn't attack or approach any further.

'_What? What? He? He?' _Obito panicked and unconsciously used the shunin no jutsu faster than he ever had before to retreat. He reappeared behind the bed and behind Spiral and Zetsu. Only wanting to put distance between himself and the sleeping monster that he thought would decapitated him if he didn't move away.

Zetsu lightly turned his head to squint out the corner of his eye to the boy breathing heavily and sweating behind him.

Spiral didn't move a muscle, aware of what had happened and that Obito was behind him. Spiral didn't need to turn as he didn't even have eyes to look with.

Using killing intent while asleep wasn't easy or even thought to be possible in the shinobi world. But Madara had learnt it only a few years ago, surprising Zetsu when he once tried to approach the master only to retreat back as fast as he could. '_I suppose Lord Madara is luckly that he learnt that skill. But still, I would have used my justu if Obito had gotten any closer.' _ Zetsu thought as he quickly turned off the spores he had activated on Obito.

Obito's sharigan flared seeing Zetsu blitz in front of Madara to the location Obito was last standing, using the shunshin no Jutsu at such a speed that Obito 3 comatose sharigan couldn't see.

The shunshin no jutsu always had the power to break barriers of speed, the same as the substitution jutsu. Thus also showcasing the value of the C-rank jutsu's that could if used by the strong, could change the law of physics. But using it at such a speed was considered extremely difficult to do, breaking the sound barrier for example would use enough chakara to create 500 paper bomb seals. Add the fact that the shunshin no jutsu has a drastic distance limit depending on the person, and the use at such speed would be considered impossible for an average shinobi.

But this was common in top tier shinobi. And Zetsu and Spiral were made for the purpose of one day being an S-rank shinobi.

This white Zetsu was no joke.

Zetsu's attitude changed instantly. "Obito. Stop." Zetsu said for the first time sounding stoic and intimidating with the clear threat, staring lazily at the boy more than 30 metres away. Although being defensive, Zetsu deformed appearance wasn't as threatening and frightening as one would think taking away some seriousness from the threat.

Obito breathed heavy looking at Zetsu than to Spiral who held a new wooden spear ready to throw any distance. Obito's eye widen, thinking about it and he smirked shaking his head. "Sorry Zetsu. But I will not live my life knowing I ran from a sleeping old man that could ruin lives. I won't let him get away with anything." Obito said glaring, determined and furious. _'From this distance Madara's killing intent doesn't reach me. But...'_

Obito readied the spear in his hand, lifting it and aiming it at the sleeping Uchiha as Zetsu continued to stare bored and in thought.

'_This shouldn't be happening. Stupid emotional boy is letting his emotions have to much control. Letting you're emotions control you never works with people who aren't born better and special!' _ Zetsu thought wondering why this aggressive behavior was happening and if Obito's experience in the rapid healing was really so hellish that it would blind him into attacking the Madara Uchiha. He squinted trying to understand as this wasn't the boy he had seen in Obito's memories. '_He's body isn't the only thing that drastically changed. His attitude, behaviour and emotions have reshaped quite a bit as a result of the rapid healing.' _

"HAAA!" Obito threw it straight and hard as it whistled through the cave's thin air. And Zetsu step in front of it.

**SINK **

It sunk and pierced through his head, getting stuck half way through as Zetsu's body wobbled and swayed somehow taking the impact. His knees buckled like a dead man and he fell back as the spear hit the ground first bending to Zetsu's loose body as the plant-clone man landed on his back in an awkward position.

_"ZETSU SENAPI!"_ Spiral shouted as he run to Zetsu and fell to his knees sobbing. Obito stood back astonished as for the first time he had impaled someone through the head. Though, he tried brushed it off having...tired...to harmed people in very dirty and bloody ways before. Maybe not killed or maimed successfully, but he had seen other people cause death enough for it to only slightly waver him.

But Zetsu wasn't a bad person really which made Obito feel sick for a moment as he would never had acted on such instincts and ideals before coming here. He felt guilty but shook his head to see that Madara was still asleep.

A flash of darkness again, riddled and stormed through Obito's head as his whole body tensed. '_No. I won't let this fear control me. I refuse to return home afraid of the dark. I refuse to let rin see me like this.'_

_"OI! Half Bro! You Killed Zetsu!"_ Spiral shouted standing again, pointing and clearly angry. Spiral twirled and twisted the spear in his hand by his wrist, getting ready to attack. "_You won't die, but will pay!"_

Before Obito had the chance to respond to Spiral, Zetsu's hand twitched followed by the whole body that featured a impaled head as Zetsu got back up.

If Spiral had a spine one would have heard it snap as his head turned to the standing and impaled Zetsu. _"HAAAA. ZOMBIE!"_ Spiral shouted, throwing his hands in up and the spear up into the air with freight, swiftly jumping behind Obito's bed and grabbing the bed sheet to cover himself. He shivered in fear crouching behind and watching from under the sheet as Obito gasped wide eyed wondering what happened.

"You're...You're..." He questioned astounded at the sight of the Zetsu standing casually with a wooden spear half way through the right side of his face. It was unnatural and clearly impossible to the common man, confirming Obito's cautious to the possibilities of Zetsu's abilities. Probably would have scared the average person seeing something so impossible, but then again Obito had witness the Yellow flash move faster than light, experience a power unlike anything before from Madara and he had his body destroy and rebuilt for 8 days straight. Impossible wasn't that impossible anymore.

But still, Obito's mind refocused with an irritated frown thinking of how beat Zetsu should the need come, but seeing this made Obito afraid of fighting Zetsu.

Zetsu grabbed the front of the spear sticking out of his head, and had some trouble pulled it out of his thick, soft head. He spoke while trying to pull it out, struggling to do so. "I didn't think you would actually do it. What is wrong with you?" Zetsu questioned god-smacked.

Obito growled back lowly. "I was aiming at Madara! You stepped in the way." He accused pointing at Zetsu.

"Of course I did. I stopped you."

"By allowing a spear to impale your head?" Obito questioned with eyebrow raised.

Zetsu stopped trying to pull it out to shrug. "It worked and made you rethink your actions." Zetsu said before violently ripped the spear out of his head sounding gory. Spiral pretended to faint hearing and seeing this, his head disappearing from peering from behind the bed. Zetsu shrugged again pointing the spear at Obito as the hole in his head sealed and regenerated back to normal. "Though only for a bit. You got over your regret quickly? Why?" Zetsu questioned curious and guarded.

Obito took a step back, the question hitting him hard. It wasn't like he would just killed people without regret, a fact being that he hardly ever hurt people let alone kill them. But he found his reasoning with a fury. "Why didn't I feel regret? I don't care about you or Madara or Spiral. I don't care about your reasons or excuses anymore." He shouted glaring. "I'll kill Madara if I have the chance. I'll speak to him if he cares to, but anything else and I'll kill him in his sleep. I want to leave and go home." He finished again.

**SINK**

The spear that impaled Zetsu was sticking out of the ground near Obito's feet, making Obito move back suddenly. Obito hadn't seen it hit the ground and Zetsu hardly moved when he threw it suggesting that his muscle and strength were not normal either. Zetsu could have killed him right there and then.

Zetsu looked impatient. "You're going to need that if you want any chance of hurting me. You'll have to beat me to do anything, and we both now you can't do that." Zetsu said casually. "But because I'm a generous person I'll tell you a trick to get out of here. Maybe you'll weight your options."

Obito eye widen a the statement and nodded. Zetsu pointed at the boulder behind Obito. "The boulder sealing the exit can only be destroyed with a punch. It has a seal that stops ninjutsu based attack but his weak against Taijutsu. You can only leave when you're physical strong enough to destroy it with a punch." Zetsu said as it was the final test for Obito.

Zetsu said this because he didn't want to put Obito at risk fighting him. Wanting Obito to instead see the other option and back off. If Obito was going to go so far to leave, then Zetsu was willing to tell him how to leave to stop his foolishness.

Obito frowned not even considering it, only seeing and acting on what he was feeling. "There's no way I can get that strong." He started disappointing Zetsu. "So the easier method would be to beat you and Madara." Obito wanted to beat them, to make them pay for his pain. He didn't want to blame himself anymore.

Obito reached down to the spear at his feet and pulled it out smirking. "I thought doctors hated when their patients did what they want anyway." He commented.

Zetsu wasn't impressed. "I'm no doctor. I'm here to make you stronger. I'm a trainer." He said as that was all he had to do. How he did it didn't matter to Madara. If making Obito stronger meant sparring and beating the shit out of him, Zetsu would do it.

Obito would eventually go back to meditative training soon enough.

"Fine." Obito said, bursting into a sprint, his weapon raised as Zetsu stood fast. It wasn't for the best, but physical training was fine with Zetsu. It was well within the bounds of Madara's plan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Been a while since I updated this story, but uni has been busy and its been a good year so far.

In this chapter I'm trying to show Obito's personality changing and how absolute Madara and Zetsu are in there plans and there view of the world.

Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.


	9. You don't have a choice

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

_"Word" = _Spiral the plant man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9

**-**The Cave where the main character is currently stuck-

How many times could Zetsu stand being impaled?

After 43rd clear impalement the wooden spear had begun to crick and crack breaking from its inner foundations. Obito had felt it in his hands slowly giving way to its uselessness in killing Zetsu. Obito could see why he was Madara's subordinate, and why and how his and Zestu regenerative ability could be consider supernatural.

It was clear that Zetsu wasn't even trying to stop being impaled as no matter how hard Obito thrusted and stabbed the parasite he wouldn't die. Although Obito had hit, struck and even lightly stabbed Zetsu more than triple the amount of times he forced the spear through Zetsu impaling him. There were no wounds on the creature and more often than not, he would pull the spear out, throw it to Obito and say try again. Was it possible that Zetsu was immortal like his master? It sure felt like it to Obito.

How long had it been since they started fighting? He had no clue, not really caring about the time it took, but it had been ages since he last felt like it was taking too long. Yes, Obito had long realised that the fight had taken too long. It wasn't even a fight, just Obito beating and attacking Zetsu. It did nothing to harm the plant that only lightly acted on the defensive. It wasn't a fight.

Obito was lying on the ground panting, his spear had cracked eventually leaving him to fight with his hand while the other arm remained sealed under bandages. After 5 and half hours of fighting or sparring Obito had pushed his already damaged body to it limits, and failed. His new arm didn't hurt or feel bad thankfully, but it would have been useful to use his new hand. During the fight Obito was surprisingly agilely as well as his legs were relatively healed and full of energy. But he's body had been numb and it had been months since he had last been in battle. His legs they were burning from exhaustion and fatigue. He had no weapon to fight with, only one hand meaning no ninjutsu and he hadn't adapted his genjutsu skills at all. He had a weak taijutsu and those chakara techniques that Zetsu had taught him.

The sweat on his body was sticky and annoying making the bandage irritating and itchy, taking Obito's focus away, making him want to tear the bandages off the right side of his body and around his head. He wanted to get back up and fight again but Zetsu had had enough, growing bored and impatient to Obito's attempt of beating him.

Zetsu was a strange fighter and partner to spar with. He hardly moved and his body was rigid and stiff due to the deformed spikes on the right side of his body. Acrobatics, agility and speed appeared to be his weakness as the deformity would stop his flexibility. But his body was rubbery and thicker than normal, able to take Obito's beating laughing and mocking. Cutting him and stabbing him did nothing as the wounds healed at supernatural levels. Cutting him in half or pieces wouldn't kill him either as the two pieces would reattach to one another easily unknown to Obito. Continuing Obito's sharingan couldn't keep up with his movements, Zetsu taijutsu being surprisingly balanced and quick. It frustrated Obito that a creature that hardly moved would be able to hit him without him seeing it. Not even that Jonin from Iwa had moved that fast.

Despite the taunts and mocks from Zetsu lecturing him and his shameful defeat, Obito wanted to continue. Controlling his breathing and controlling his chakara, Obito used stream and his body begun to feel better. The pain disappeared and he felt stronger. Zetsu was right that these chakara control technique would be useful, just using stream was enough to empower him to continue. But he had been doing this from the beginning and now he had exhausted his chakara. It wasn't limitless.

He had been streaming chakara through his body to no end, quickly finding there was a difference in using stream during mediation and during combat. The endless feeling of power and vigilance during mediation wasn't there. Slowly fading becoming smaller and smaller as they continued to spar. But it had made his taijutsu faster and stronger while dulling fatigue and pain during the spar.

Shame he hadn't been able to use the other ones effectively or he might lasted another hour.

Release

Focus

Null

The other techniques that Obito hadn't applied properly.

And Zetsu made sure that Obito knew this, constantly saying to concentrate, to stop thinking so much and act more on instinct. To use everything that Zetsu had taught him. He even highlighted that aged Jonin and above would use such control of their chakara on instinct, reflecting experience. Obito did try but many times failed.

From Zetsu perspective, he could stand Obito's chakara control and physical fighting forms as good in terms of basics. But like his age they were undeveloped and halted, though his recovery could reason why this was as well. Zetsu could be the understanding and reasonable type.

Obito was the determined and positive type, unyielding, selfish and on a personal level passionate. Using his emotions to fuel himself but creating a tunnel vision of thought and action. Obito could easily understand the feelings of others and, if he had the chance, would know the right thing to say or do at the right moment. He was fond of those close to him as well, acting in anger whenever Zetsu belittle his teachers and friends or mocked Obito's skills.

Madara noted his ease in holding a great deal of compassion and comprehension of others and their feelings. Hence the reason why Madara had wondered if Obito was indeed an Uchiha? He was in a simpler definition, an understanding person towards others but not towards himself like an Uchiha. In other words Obito didn't know what he needed and wanted, or couldn't at least admit it, like an Uchiha.

In the shinobi world though, such abilities to understand the direction and purpose behind the feelings of others one would go down a path of manipulation. Easily using others feelings and weakness to ally and bring people in the direction they want, intentionally or not. It would be a gift and blessing. But Obito didn't use it like this.

Permanently, clear and wilful decision making was the Uchiha's way hence again why Madara was confused about Obito's personally. Obito would seek a path of selfishness and selflessness that only lead undecided choices. He needed to choose his path clearly or his future would be uncertain and no one would truly appreciate him. An empty ending.

Maybe...if Obito had not been born from 2 no named Uchiha, no greater than fodder, he could have had a future as an inspirational leader or even a teacher. If he were an heir, or a prodigy, or had a bloodline to a Kage or Damiyo...things would have been different.

But Obito was only a nobody with big dreams.

This being the case, Zetsu was patient with his actions as Obito wasn't going to listen to him any time soon. He was too proud, too naive and too self-absorbed. Too much like a child.

Hence the reason why he couldn't use the other 3 techniques effectively and properly. They required patience, discipline, focus and an area of instinct and passion that Obito had yet to grasp. To act without conscious thought, to be absorbed by the moment and present. A solider, warrior, killer and shinobi was quick to act with fast reflexes and a mind set on the field of battle. Obito would think too much focusing on his feelings of others instead of himself.

But again it could be forgiven. Madara and Hashirama had founded Konoha with purpose of allowing children the chance to focus more on feelings instead of survival. Experience of peace over war was desired in these era's of the hidden villages. It wasn't proficient in creating efficient shinobi soldiers that worked in shadows but it did produce military soldiers for times of peace. Much of Obito personality was to be expected with his generation. But there was no denying that the generations living in this lifestyle were going to be weaker and softer.

And Madara wasn't fond of weakness.

Zetsu had lectured Obito to put the other techniques into his sequences. To use release at the ends of each punch, kick and strike to blast chakara out. To use focus to concentrate it into these areas for strength and easy use. Using focus not only strengthened offense but defence if Obito focused it to the points and areas being struck. Yet Obito could only maintain concentrate on these techniques for less than 11 seconds during combat. No where nearly enough by Madara standards.

Zetsu explained what he was trying to teach Obito. Saying how using chakara this way was a Senju, and if Zetsu wasn't mistaken an Hyuga, Akimichi and Uzumaki, taijutsu technique.

Though Zetsu knew how the senju brought it to super-human strength levels. Madara had told him much about them from his own experience and Zetsu's work as a spy had revealed the information that wasn't that hard to find. And it wasn't like people didn't know how to use it. It had simply requirements theoretical.

Zetsu explained well going into some depth and history.

Saying how both Hashirama and Tobirama had reached the super-human strength peak, beyond the norm that consider shattering stone and tearing through metal impressive. Reaching a peak that could knock a boss summon or a demon out cold. It held the memory of the impressive taijutsu the two Hokage brothers had. Not many after ever reached the same level, the last for Hashirama's bloodline Tsunade Senju being the last testament to their ability and this ability. It was well know.

The taijutsu form of the Senju, using focus and release, would concentrate and pressurise chakara to certain points in the body. Whether in was a leg kicking or a hand punching it would release the concentrated chakara into the enemy's body blowing them into a blood smear. The requirement for such ability sounded easy enough but was indeed difficult.

Zetsu didn't have all the requirements. He had the chakara control and balance and even the chakara reserves but his body wasn't physically strong enough to use it. His ninjutsu and body were just not dense and loose enough for the use of the technique. Spiral could probably use it thanks to his physical prowess and Madara had learned it long ago, but white Zetsu would never wield it. But then again, he didn't need to.

Chakara enhanced strength was a difficult technique none the less. And Obito was going to learn it one way or the other.

Thinking back to one of these instants, Obito had taken the lectures seriously after another painful and humiliating beat down, getting back up and concentrated hard on the feeling of his chakra. Zetsu realised that Obito had tried to use the enhanced strength technique.

At that point in the spar he was seething with anger making him focus more. Concentrating the chakara to his arm and to his legs in a dense and thick stream it pooled like a filling a tight balloon.

The thought, '_I'm going to win. I can win. I will beat you. And then I will move on to Madara.' _chanted to Obito in his head, motivating and inspiring himself, determined and wilful.

He had burst from the ground cracking the earth under him moving faster than he had been moving before as Zetsu's eye flickered. So did Madara's unseen. It was the first time some good results were starting to show.

Obito pushed more and more chakara into his fist, concentrating and pressurising to a point in which his hand started to hurt and shake vibrating. Using his chakara like this felt similar to his tree walking and water walking training with Minato but it felt much better. It felt powerful and exhilarating. He felt like he was doing it correctly and perfectly. He was going to send Zetsu flying into the wall and win.

The punch made contact hard and everything was still.

...

He had released the chakara to early.

Zetsu shouted almost laughing, criticising and mocking Obito before beating him into the dirt he was currently lying in.

Obito had released the chakara to early and the majority of it flowed in the air around Zetsu's hand which caught the fist. Chakara by itself would seek the easiest and sturdier path to follow like a vibration, so there was no solid path for it to follow in the air. If it had been wind and yang style concentrated, or any other element for that matter, it would have done something. But it was just everyday chakara, thinner than air and practically transparent and ghost-like.

Obito had screwed up and lost most his power before it even hit his enemy. He was impatience, hopeful and navie. Zetsu started Obito's lecture on using null to silence his thoughts, his anger, his fears and his desires. With his emotions, it took his focus making his chakara unstable, wild and free. Resulting in making it weak and trigger happy as displayed.

The experience to the 13 year old boy Obito hurt in more ways than one. He was facing the ground humiliated and ashamed in himself. He was so sure he would win with it, that he had done it perfectly and correctly. He was confident and determined and yet he failed anyway. His hatred for Madara fading with shame and disappointment.

'_The hell?'_ Obito questioned himself as his chest suddenly felt hollow and light as he stomach squeezed and clenched in a deep, heavy, shallow pit. He didn't move, too shocked and frustrated to act just yet.

Zetsu saw this and approached. "You have motivation and determination. And you do use them." He said pointing out that Obito wasn't completely wrong in his actions. "But you still think too much. And you have yet to use everything I have shown you." He noted.

Zetsu could read Obito feelings through his chakara alone. "That crushing feeling that is disturbing your chakara. You will lose the will to fight if you do not fight it." He said stopping metres from Obito causing Obito's eyebrow to rise. "Use null to let go and dull your mind. Concentrate." Zetsu suggested and repeated making Obito forget the earlier words growing frustration.

Obito breathed heavy and loud pushing himself up with one arm. It made no sense.

Null suppressed chakara while stream, release and focus increased it thus making Zetsu words impossible and pushed Obito's frustration further. "You're tell me to suppress my chakara and increase it at the same time!" He roared. "It's impossible! It is like asking me to look right and left at the same time. I can't use null with the other control techniques!" He finished taking out his anger on Zetsu.

Zetsu was casual with a response smiling, not intimidated and only carefree. "Because you think you can't, you won't. Stop telling yourself that can't and you will." He said quickly and positively brushing the counter as Obito faltered at the easy of the response.

Zetsu grinned seeing the confused, lost and frustrated form of Obito enjoying their interaction. "Use null to dull you mind to instinct, to focus only on the present and hide you chakara. Use stream, focus and release to attack." He finished shrugging.

These techniques were foundations, basics for building ability and skill. Being creative with them would make a great advantage fighting as there was never a single approach of doing things. And when you're in world where things can change at the snap of a finger it was good to be independent and to take some initiative. It all depended on how you applied them. Chakara could react at the same speed as the nervous system. The time it took to feel pain was same time it took to move chakara around the body. It was an advantage.

If you enemy was faster, you use stream and focus in your legs to strength them and move faster, or take another approach and use stream and focus to harden and thicken your body so that their attacks won't work. If you're in pain use null to dull it.

Zetsu would have to explain this further or maybe Madara would be interested in doing so.

"Have you calmed down?" Zetsu questioned looking down on the young Uchiha.

Obito steadied his breathing. "Strangely, I have."

Zetsu nodded unseen. "Good. Go lay down. You deserve some sleep." He suggested walking away and not bothering to help Obito. Zetsu had had enough of the boy spouting and complaining about Madara actions and feeling betrayed.

He paused his walk as Obito followed, not needing to see Obito to know what he was looking at and thinking of. "Don't even think about." He said as Obito glanced as the silent elder Uchiha. Such a violent thought for the kind and caring boy Zetsu had seen in Obito memories. How had it come to this?

"Could you tell me why you want to kill Madara?" Zetsu asked.

Obito was silent pondering but shrugged like child. "I don't know. I was frustrated."

Zetsu took it with a grain of salt. "Frustration is a small reason."

Obito face screwed. "Fine. I hate him." He added.

"Why?"

"I'm...he..." Obito didn't have any good reason, only acting on his feeling of betrayal and the words of Konoha. "He.. he's bad and doesn't deserve anything he wants. He deserves to suffer, to die." He said with venom.

Zetsu raised an invisible eyebrow, sighing. "He hasn't done anything to you though. He saved your life." Zetsu pointed out.

Obito objected. "For himself! I don't owe him anything. And saved is a far cry from the torture he put me through."

Zetsu shrugged again. "A torture he warned you of and yet you took anyway."

Obito scowled. "I won't blame myself for this, if that's what you're getting at." He said he approached the bed intending to sit on it and probably mediate again. Maybe it would make him feel better.

"Every-Spiral what are you doing?" Zetsu stopped his response before it begun to see Spiral lying straight on his back, facing the ceiling peacefully like a corpse in a coffin next to the bed. Spiral didn't respond, other than the twitch his fingers made over his stomach.

Obito peaked over the bed to see the idiot plant that looked like he was playing dead. How long had be like that? Obito hadn't seen him since he pretended to faint seeing Zetsu rip the spear out of his head. It would be impossible to think he had been there since the beginning.

"Spiral?" Zetsu questioned again not getting a response. The creature didn't have a face making it hard read.

Obito was merciless though. "My sheets are under him."

"I see that." Zetsu responded.

"I don't need them anyway."

"Probably."

_"I am...a princess awaiting her prince_." Spiral whispered trying get someone attention.

...

"I think he means you." Zetsu stated bluntly taking a step-back, somewhat curious as what would happen.

"No. No. No. No. NO. NO. Not my problem." Obito said lying on the bed, ignoring the idiot laying on the ground next to him.

"_I can only be awoken by the kiss of a scar-faced prince._" Spiral whispered again heard by all and obviously meant to be heard by Obito.

"Yep he's talking about you." Zetsu added bluntly again, impressively not smiling.

Obito took a deep breath trying to calm his annoyance, yet was still turning a red and purple in rage. "I will take this bandage off and turn both of you to ashed kindle wood." Obito threatened.

"_...I'm better than Rin..._"

**BANG**

Never had Obito stomped someone in the face, into the ground so fast and hard before that dust erupted and the ground cracked. Spiral thrashed about his arms and legs flailing with his head a few inches underground. Zetsu smirked but did not laugh seeing Obito's fury and Spiral struggle.

"Don't ever compare yourself to Rin. EVER." Obito yelled not sure if the plant heard but really not caring. No one compared to Rin in Obito's mind and he would make sure the world knew that.

Zetsu shook his head. "Getting worked up over this Rin you sleep talk about. Who is she exactly?" Zetsu questioned despite already knowing who she was, what she wanted, where she lived, who her friends and family were, where they live, what skills she had, why she had these skills plus few other things Zetsu deemed important. Like the size of her clothing and food she had stocked in her house.

Wasn't weird at all to Zetsu. He knew such information about many people around the world.

Obito glared at the question unsure as how to answer, his feet remained on Spirals broken head. "She's...she's...It doesn't matter who she is. You don't need to know."

"_hmmhmhmhmhmmmmmh._" Spiral shouted a muffed response hearing Obito somehow.

Zetsu nodded his head casually. "Obito's love interest? How do you know that?" He asked Spiral as Obito went red blushing embarrassed and angered. How would Spiral know that and how did Zetsu understand him when his head was underground and yet Spiral didn't have a mouth in the first place?

"She's a good friend." Obito said not wanting to talk about this with these idiots.

"_hmmmmhmmmmhmmmh?_"

Zetsu peered down at the flailing Spiral then to Obito. "No, she not his girlfriend. Apparently." Zetsu replied and as Obito froze.

"Stop talking!" He shouted jumping on the spot, trying to crush Spiral's head further into the dirt as he screamed in hollow pain. "One more word and I burn you." Obito said staring at the ground and everything went silent. Spiral stopped struggling appearing to contemplate the threat.

Next thing Obito realised was the wet, sticky feeling coming from Spiral face and looking down realising that Spirals face had turned to wet, plant tentacles that were slowly working their way up his legs. "GGARRHH! Disgusting!" Obito yelled jumping of Spiral, grabbing spiral with his good arm and throwing him into the stone wall.

"To throw spiral that hard with only one arm...you're getting alot stronger and you haven't fully healed yet" Zetsu said looking at the human shaped hole.

Wedge and imprinted Spiral didn't move, but whispered like a die hard fan in a proud and humorous fashion. "_Don't care...if it was...his foot. I kissed Obito_."

"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" A volley of small fireballs were sent flying into the plant, smothering Spiral in fire.

_"AAAAAHHHH!"_ Spiral jumping out of the imprint in the wall to roll on the ground. "_STOP, DROP AND ROLL! STOP, DROP AND ROLL! AAAAHHH! WHY DOES FIRE HURT THIS MUCH?!"_ He continued as Obito watched fuming and Zetsu watched with only a raised eyebrow.

"I would say that Spiral deserves this. But I'm starting to think he's so stupid that's it bad for his own good." Zetsu noted seeing that Spiral wasn't going to learn from this. Looking at Obito he saw the new arm was still relatively thin and wrinkly looking. "You took the bandage of pretty quick. How'd it feel using Ninjutsu again?"

_"WHY IS NO ONE HELPING ME?"_ Spiral yelled still rolling across the dirt as the fire slowly went out.

Both ignored him. Obito looked exhausted, breathing heavy and sweating from just the jutsu. He coughed a bit and grabbed the right side of his chest. "Tiring. The right side of my chest hurts." Obito responded taking a seat on his bed.

"We did have to replace a portion of lung. Give it some time like everything else." Zetsu commented as Obito moved more to the centre of the bed to mediate and relieve his annoyance.

"Anyway as I was saying before. For most people, every misfortune that is faced is the cause of a choice they make. A choice that you make. You can't blame others."

"And Madara doesn't blame other?"

"No he does." Zetsu admitted. "But he also blames himself for certain things. Though I don't believe his misfortunes are his fault."

"He hurt me. He wants to manipulate me. And you think someone like him isn't at fault?"

"No denying what he has done. But have you looked at what he has given. For you it is a second chance." Zetsu noted hitting the nail on the head. "Surely...you wished for something like this when you thought death was inevitable?" Zetsu said sure that Obito had wish for salvation when death came. Everyone did. Even Zetsu did.

Obito would have been grateful and if Madara showed some ounce of humanity he would thank him out right. But Madara showed no care for Obito in the young Uchiha's eye, but Madara showed care for a tool. "He doesn't deserve what he wants."

"I disagree." Zetsu said bluntly again. "He has more reason to fight and be rewarded than most."

"He cares only about himself. He'll ruin lives for this reward." Obito said trying to understand but finding no logic in Zetsu's thoughts.

There was a silent pause as Zetsu and Obito stared at each other.

_"Hey, hey Zetsu senpai. Look at me._" An ash, burnt Spiral said approaching as he made a blowing sound and a cloud of smoke erupted from the cracks of Spiral's spiral face. The smoke taking the shape of Spiral's spiral face. _"I'm smoking."_

Zetsu didn't look away from Obito. "When you lose everything you care about, everything that had meaning, you forget about the lives of strangers. Because in truth they don't care about you're lose and never will." Zetsu said as Hashirama and the Uchiha clan, the only people close to Madara, didn't care about Madara enough to help him. They continued with what they wanted, which was the creation and stability of Konoha.

Obito glared not believing such a thing. "There is no reason to ruin the life of someone who has nothing to do with you."

Zetsu shook his head. "Your naivety never cesses to amaze. He told me he had explained this to you already." He started as Obito listened continuing to focus his chakara mediating. "Where there is a winner, there is a loser. When someone else wants something that you want, do you think they will hesitant to ignore your wishes and dreams so that they can have it?" Zetsu finished bluntly again surprising Obito somewhat.

"...ah..."Obito try to think a response but nothing came to mind.

"The answer is no." Zetsu said. "Maybe your naive mind will understand more with an example." He suggested. "Two men want the same girl. One is willing to throw his pride away and the other is not. Who gets the girl?" Zetsu asks.

Obito frowned. "A girl shouldn't be a prize to be won." He responded.

Zetsu was disappointed. "You're such a poor soul Obito. Answer the question." Zetsu said more aggressively.

Obito frowned again. "Whoever the girl wants?"

"How does she choose?"

Obito tried to think of an answer that would surprise Zetsu, have him flinching. The only way Obito could think of an answer thought was ask himself who of the guys he thought he was like and what would he choose in the girl's position. It was the wrong approach though.

"She chooses the one who does the most for her, the one that would do anything for her. The one who would throw his pride away." Obito would often to do this so only thought it justified. But he did hesitate because doing that hadn't really helped him with Rin.

"You sure?" Zetsu questioning seeing his hesitation.

"...No." Obito said reluctantly.

"Good. I doubt many would be able to predict the outcome in real life." Zetsu said honestly confusing Obito. "But you made a choice. And let's say the one that didn't throw away his pride away got the girl anyway. While the other got nothing." He started getting Obito's attention. He chose this example because of his observation of Rin and Kakashi, and of Obito's memories that he and Madara had searched through. It was all a physiological torture and experiment to confirm whether Obito was really obsessed with Rin. Truthfully they had already decided yes, but it didn't hurt their plans to throw some more wood into the fire, just to see it burn.

"A winner and loser. Do you really think the winner cares about the losers feelings?" He questioned as Obito came to see what Zetsu was talking about. Thinking about it Obito wonder that if Kakashi ever did decide that he wanted Rin, would he care about Obito's feelings? The hollow feeling of defeat in his chest that Obito had felt earlier erupted deep and strong. Kakashi wasn't the most caring or understanding person looking over his past as he often looked out for himself only. It was really a surprise at all to Obito that Kakashi had decided to come help him save Rin. He was uncertain thinking about things like this.

Zetsu continued seeing such and spoke a little happier realising so. "There is only 1 certain and precise thought going through his head." He said grinning showing his teeth as Obito payed more attention than he thought he was. "That he won the girl."

Obito turned from him and his chakara wavered, sensed by Zetsu. "I don't like the philosophical riddles you and Madara come up with." Obito mumble thoughtfully.

_"I'll say, there boring and I don't understand them."_ Spiral noted feeling left out.

Zetsu ignored Spiral, smiled and hooked his arm around Obito shoulders to speak into his ears. "Oh don't be like that Obito." He said almost mocking. "It's always morals, ethics and feelings that make people think the most. And since you think all time, maybe you could think of something thought provoking." He said referring to Obito constant thinking through the spar.

With his weaker and thinner arm out of the bandage, Obito brushed Zetsu's arm away. "How does any of this relate to Madara?"He questioned glaring, feeling angry at the ideas that had appeared in his mind.

"THAT...is a story for another day." Boomed Madara voice as the three of them turned to see him awake and staring at them. There was a sign of aggression and wrath as he looked at Zetsu. "Watch your mouth Zetsu or I will remove it." He said as Zetsu had pushed Obito further than he should have. Madara abilities were vast and broad, it wasn't impossible that he could literately remove Zetsu mouth and make him like Spiral. Glancing around quickly Madara noted the scorch marks on one of the walls and on the ground. That and spiral was had black burn marks on him.

He had sensed the fire style jutsu and to him, it was bad. Just a bad and sad example of fire style. How he sensed it was because he had been awake for some time watching and observing.

Flinching a little Zetsu responded. "Lord Madara. We're just-"

"Old man!" Obito interrupted instantly seeing his chance to talk to the old bastard, his doubt and worries disappearing. "I've got something to say to you." He shouted getting up and pushing pass Zetsu.

"Here we go..." Zetsu mumbled.

Madara eyed Obito curiously, seeing that he had developed muscle and strength in his legs and good arm. The other one was no longer bandaged but still as thin as a twig. "You're looking a lot better." Madara noted before sensing the chakara in Obito, Zetsu, Spiral and the environment to determine if he had missed anything.

"Your fire style needs a bit of work." He noted.

"How do you know that?" Obito asked.

"Spiral is burnt. And I have been awake for a while."

"You have. When?"

"When you tried use the senju's not so secret strength enhancement against Zetsu. So I did see everything." He continued peering at Obito. "You're punch was pathetic. The form, strength and stance were horrid." He commented.

"I doubt a punch any stronger would be needed to kill you." Obito countered.

Madara was somewhat offended but didn't proceed any further. "Hmph. How has the recovery and training been going then?" He questioned wanting their opinion.

Obito scowled. "I don't care about any training. Tell me why you didn't tell me you were putting senju cells in me and making me less human?" He questioned in disgust.

Madara squinted and his attention turned to Zetsu who was trying his best become invisible in the conversation. Spiral just stood there doing nothing, expecting not to answer. Madara closed his eyes not wanting to question or answer anything regarding it.

"I'm not going to waste time explaining that. Tell me what you have learnt." He muttered brushing it aside.

Obito wouldn't have any of it. "What the hell old man? Don't ignore me. Answer my question."

Madara's form seemed to change from a frail old man to a superior veteran. "What would I telling you now, change?" He questioned deeply. "Nothing. Even the power of the strongest of demons and sages wouldn't change you back. You're stuck the way you are." He finished as Obito gritted his teeth.

"So that makes it right to lie to me?" The boy questioned. "Even when you told me about the healing process you didn't say anything about turning me into a monster-plant!" Obito yelled.

Madara sighed and shook his head at the boy. "You were already changed the moment I saved you." He said pointing at Obito. "It was either plant cells and live, or the dirt and rot. Making so that the Senju's cell were more present in your body through the faster healing was only going to help you more." He highlighted before continuing. "And even if by some chance you had a choice in whether I put the cells in your body to save your life, you would have said yes anyway!" He shouted glaring at the boy who had backed off having nothing to say suddenly. "You know as well I do that you would've jumped at the opportunity to live instead of dying after being crushed. Regardless of the price that came with it."

Madara was intimidating when he spoke for long periods of time, the deep voice and hawk like eye of the sharingan pierced through Obito. "S-s-so that makes it right to take away my opinion and feelings?" He stuttered hesitant and unsure of how to counter.

"I told you what was needed and no more." Madara responded deeply. "What do your feelings matter at this point? You were dead and I brought you back to life!" He shouted again, not seeing how the boy could be ungrateful. "And you are complaining about it because I didn't consider your feelings? Get over yourself." He growled shocking Obito at his bluntness.

"I brought you back because I could and because I thought you could help me. A small price to pay, even if you didn't have a choice in paying it." He snarled again before going a bit softer. "Beside, you've only gotten stronger from it and unless I am mistaken you need to get stronger so you can achieve your 'dream' of Hokage." He stabbed knowing that even if he had done all this for himself, he'd given more than Obito would need. Slowly Obito was realising this too.

Obito went silent looking like he wanted to counter but was unable to come up with anything. Spiral and Zetsu simply watch and listened patiently. "You done?" Madara asked.

Obito really wanted to strike back. "How do I know...whether or not you're going to lie to me again?"He questioned trying to put on a strong face.

A deep, growling-like sigh boomed from Madara. "Why do still think you have a choice in this?" He questioned rhetorically. "You don't know if I'm going to lie to you or not. You have to trust me because I and those two are ALL YOU HAVE!" He shouted again wondering how this had not sunk into Obito's head yet.

Just what did Obito think was going to happen?

"If you think I feel regret or guilt for changing you...then you have greatly misread the type of person I am." Madara said deeply again. "You ARE bound to me just as much as that scar on your face, so get over it. You're stuck with me and that is a not going to change!" He said in absolute starting to scare Obito. As if everything he had already been through wasn't enough to stop him from fearing Madara.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." Madara said toned down and Obito's fear was changing to anger. Obito didn't want to accept what Madara said. "You need to learn what reality is boy and just how much of your life is outside of your control." Madara finished.

Obito growled back. "That doesn't mean that I can't and shouldn't fight it, you old bastard!"

Madara mocked it seeing more desperation than courage. "Please, whatever fate is installed for you, Obito Uchiha. You won't be able to change it. No matter how hard you try." He said confident and taunting. His tone change quickly again. "And don't try to tell me that I don't know what fate is either because I have had to deal with it more than anyone else in this world." He said as Obito did settle down and think for moment.

He thought back to something Madara said to him. "Then why did you say I had potential?" He questioned more somber.

Madara saw this and calmed himself, feeling that the boy truly thought he could achieve anything he set his mind to. The world didn't work that way. It never hands you what you want.

"Brat... I hate to tell you this but potential it not as special as you think it is." He said in a lighter tone.

"Those born to change the world and with natural talent are one in million and once every hundred years. Those born with the potential to change the world are half a million in a million and a thousand every year." He said crushing some hope in Obito but continuing to be honest. "You have potential just like so many others, but that is it. It doesn't change the fact that there are those born to change things, that will live up to the expectations given. While those with the potential are uncertainties. Even if those chosen few were the stupidness people in the world they will be able to change things because it is guarantee that they are the winners." He said confusing and angering Obito as he basically said one cannot fight fate.

Seeing this Madara gave Obito a warning. Madara knew his enemy well. "Fate is not something to be taken lightly. Especially by some weak, friendship driven, fantasising child."

That crushing feeling in his chest returned to Obito, heavy and yet hollow. "When why are you still fighting it?" He questioned softly before yelling. "What makes your right to fight and change fate different from mine?!"

Madara growled angry again. "You're pushing you boundaries kid." Madara said lowly and threatening. "I gave a reason once already, and you knowing more will mean nothing." He stated as Madara's past wouldn't change Obito thoughts. "When did you start focusing on me more than your recovery?" Madara questioned as it didn't make sense for the boy to be questioning him instead of training and recovering to leave. This was exactly why Madara wasn't sure if Obito was an Uchiha.

"I don't care about your reasons anymore old man." Obito said, only using the earlier words to weaken Madara's question. "I care about what you did. I'm not moving until you apologies for lying to me and making me less human. And if you don't I'll make you." He said making a threat back.

"Obito don't do this." Zetsu muttered ignored.

Madara smirked seeing some direction in Obito's words. "You're sounding more like an Uchiha now, but you are waiting for something that will never happen? Pointless. Just as much as your opinion on fate, your freedom, your feelings and your right to live." He said sick and tired of this routine. "Any person who is fortunate enough to be brought back to life has no right to judge why or who brought them back. They should just accept that they are stuck with that person and do whatever the person wanted them to do. You're no different." He growled pushing Obito.

"I hate you so much that I can't stand it." Obito said as every word the old man said just added more weight to that feeling in his chest. Obito feeling like his body was gravitating around this inner feeling at this point. "If you're not going to apologies on your own-!"

"Alright Obito. How about this?" Madara wanting to diffuse the situation. "You would never break a promise, right?" He asked.

"I never go back on my word and I would never give up." Obito answered with fire and determination in his eye.

'_Honour can be a weakness.'_

"How about I make a deal with you?" Madara suggested wanting to move along. The brat could really continue arguing. He didn't want this bad blood and relation with Obito, and he could easy make a few offers here and there, even if it meant changing tactics. He would use honour against Obito. Words sure as hell weren't working.

"If you can punch me in 3 minutes I'll apologize and even let you leave my home. Hell, wolves got to eat to." He said shocking Obito that he would say such a thing. Zetsu and Spiral looked surprised to. Obito could hardly believe that Madara would give him the opportunity to leave.

'_I have his attention.' _

"But if you can't, you stay here, recover and stop hating me." He said asking a bit much with the stop hating but Madara didn't think that Obito actually hated him. The boy wasn't near broken enough to hate enough to kill. "I'll even assist you with your recovery all the way through. I'll even show you a thing or too. " He finished making a rather good deal.

'_What? Madara is actually going to help train him? But he wasn't suppose to do anything until Obito left his old life.' _ Zetsu thought concerned at the sudden change of plans. '_Obito's to easy to lead. He's going to leap at this deal.'_

Only one thing mattered to Obito right now. "When to we start?"

"Now."

"DEAL!" Obito was already charging cocking his fist back, wanting to try that enhanced punch again. Obito wasn't patient with such an offer. '_This time it's going to work. And he's going to regret it.' _ He thought confident. He really wanted to leave and sure it was only Madara's word, but Obito wouldn't let it pass.

Even if the punch didn't kill Madara, Obito would get to leave this hellhole never to return.

Using the controls, he focused and pressurised the chakara into his fist. It felt good having a new technique, particularly when it reminded Obito of Kakashi's chidori and Minato's Rasengan. Shame he didn't have a name for it. '_Enhanced punch? No, that sounds crap.' _ He thought as Madara's form was literally a metre from him as Obito rushed him.

**BANG **

"AAGGCHH!" Obito shouted colliding with the stone wall hard as his breath left him and he nearly lost consciousness. Stubborn and wilful, Obito shot up desperate to attack again only to fall to the ground. His body unable to move to his wishes. He clenched and coughed, dizzy and disoriented. '_What, what, what. What happened? All he did was tap me.'_ Able to sit up on his ass, Obiot looked at the standing form of Madara. The old man's fingers were out as if they had lightly touched something.

_"Come on Obito. The seconds are ticking; you got to get back in the ring."_ Spiral coached behind him massaging his shoulders and supporting him. _"You got to be quick with Madara. He's a sneaky one."_

"What are doing?"

_"Coaching you."_

Obito shoved Spiral of him. "Get off. Stop acting so weird." He shouted at Spiral as he slowly approached Madara who hadn't changed his form.

_"Remember to duck and weave. You've only got 2 minutes left. "_ Spiral finished, reminding Obito how he had practical struggle to respond to attack for 1 whole minute.

'_How did he send me flying?'_ Obito questioned as he was sure Madara had hardly touched him.

Madara reminded stoic, despite the fact he tapped a 13 year old boy once and sent him flying into a wall. He would actually laugh at it if his throat and lungs weren't frozen in age's affects. He did find it amusing. From the moment Obito started, Madara already knew where he was going to land and where punch was going to go.

Madara's sharingan flared and spun, calculating and reading the attack that would reach him in 2.1 seconds. He's eye darted, looking at Obito's muscles flex, tighten, direct and pressurise. Each one showed on his skin and he saw the chakara leaking from his fist. He was going to try the same move he watched him try against Zetsu.

All Madara had to do was stand and move his hand into the right position and wait for Obito to run into it. He did it, within the 0.14 seconds between Obito's punch hitting Madara. Madara streamed much chakara into his arm allowing greater speed to touch Obito's chest. It took 0.04 seconds to touch Obito, leaving Madara 0.1 more seconds to focus the chakara to his fingers and release. Obito had basic ran into a punch. All actions applied the controls that Obito had been mediating on humiliating Obito unknown.

"Your punch is pathetic. You let your mind wonder. If you stay, I could help you fix these things." Madara suggest taking a seat again. "You're a long way from using the enhanced strength technique. My taijutsu far exceeds yours. Let's move to genjutsu and ninjutsu."

"Oh no you don't!" Obito said bursting into a run but was too slow. Without hand signs, Madara exhaled and a black smoke poured out of his throat surrounding him, his throne and the ground around him. "Fire style: Hidden Ash Art."

Obito didn't stop running forward as he pushed through the ash, swinging hoping to hit the man blindly. Only to step forward and back out the way he'd gone in. Staring at Zetsu and Spiral he wondered what happened.

"You fell for the easiest genjutsu." Zetsu noted shaking his head.

"Release." Obito quickly tried to release the genjutsu. Ticked off he ran back into the ash with Zetsu and Spiral behind. He ran in one direct and again he emerged to see Zetsu and Spiral staring at him.

"You fell for it again."

"Demon illusion: Going in Circles Jutsu." It was a C-rank genjutsu. It makes the victim think they running forward but in actuality, the caster controls what the victim sees and forces them to turn around without ever realising so.

"Damn it. RELEASE!" Obito shouted before running back into the ash.

_"You think he's going to realise the genjutsu only works IN the ash and that every time he leaves, it releases by itself?" _Spiral questioned actually knowing what was happening.

"Nope. Let's see if he'll release himself from a genjutsu he's not under again." Zetsu answered waiting for Obito to emerge again.

And he did. "DAMN IT. RELEASE." Obito shouted turning to glare. "Screw it. I'm not running in there again."

_"1 minute and 30 seconds."_ Spiral said aloud counting down.

"No." Obito said jumping back into the air and going through hand signs. "Fire style: fireball jutsu."

The quick fireball shot at the ash only to fuse and fade into it like it was part of it.

"What it didn't blow up?" Obito questioned.

Zetsu explained on the sideline. "Madara's jutsu many look weak but when he is controlling it, it becomes an A-rank jutsu. He controls ash completely. He increases the temperature of the ash to the point that it basically ate the fireball. It is very good a turning a opponents attack into energy source."

_"1 minute."_ Spiral continued.

Obito wasted no time. "Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu." A volley of small fire ball was sent flying at the ash cloud.

Nothing.

He didn't hesitate. "Fire style: Great Fireball." A larger, slower and more powerful fireball than the last was blasted forward.

Nothing again.

"I have to leave!" Obito yelled not giving up. "Fire style: Dragon Flame jutsu!" It was probably Obito's strongest jutsu as his body burst into flames that blazed around him. The flame then stormed forward in wide waving blast of fire to the ash.

It flames roar loud and bright but silenced quickly, disappeared after in no time at all. And nothing changed other than the black scorched earth, walls and ceiling. The ash remained unchanged proving to be a surprisingly good defence.

Obito coughed heavily and grabbed his chest, choking on the heated feeling of flames moving through his throat. He was already tired from training with Zetsu and his ninjutsu was still weak.

_"30 seconds."_

The ash being controlled like a puppet parted in a V shape, presenting Madara still seated having not moved from his spot. He lifted his left arm holding the scythe cane he had out, showing Obito the sharp and surprisingly shining edge.

"Huh?"

"I'm ending this." The black, corroded, and rusting metal of the scythe hissed a shadowy gas without shape as the sharp edge became the only clearly defined piece. "And I'm not sorry."

Obito first realised that the world was bending as he lost balance.

The left side of his body was quickly falling to the ground. During this he realised he had buckled from an imbalance on his legs. Like one had lost its strength.

Then pain erupted from his knee or somewhere around it. Incredible pain. He quickly went to grab his leg feeling the pain but it wasn't until after that he felt the warm, sticky, wet feeling between his fingers. Then he actually saw what happened.

"eh..."

"AAAAGGHHHHHH! MY LLLEEGG! YOU CUT IT OFF!" Griping the stump that was left, red and freshly bleeding, he screamed in agony. He gripped the stump unsure of what to do as he went white panicking, his eye darting at the red flesh to the severed leg (that had been his real one, the other had been crushed and replaced) bleeding and unmoving move from the ground. "YOU-you-you.. .." He slumped for a moment as he felt dizzy and light going paler.

"Going into shock?" Zetsu questioned aloud.

_"10 seconds."_Spiral said casually not at all concerned.

Strength was leaving Obito for shock but hearing that he had only 10 seconds snapped something. He compared this to something else. The Boulder? No, it was that treatment.

Colour actually returned to him, as Obito screwed his face and sat back up. This pain wasn't as bad as that treatment. Anger replaced thought as he clawed the ground to try a crawl towards Madara. His sharingan flaring red as he gazed at Madara's sharingan. He had to leave and make sure everyone knew he was alive. He had to make sure Rin knew!

"No...I was...I was." He growled clawing on his stomach unsure of how to move with only one leg.

Madara was impressed. '_He's actually continuing. He's resistance to pain might actually exist.'_ He noted interested.

Obito was too far away though to do anything. "You were never going to win." Madara muttered narrowing his eyes.

_"Times up."_ Spiral said and Obito cringed clinging to dirt, staring at Madara feeling like crying. Madara hadn't said he would do such a thing to him. He was already crippled with a corpse like arm and a body that didn't feel entirely his. He been crushed by a boulder, lost his arm, a leg, a eye and his dick. Sure they were all replaced, not to the original standard, but now Madara had gone and taken another piece of all Obito had left.

He hated it all.

"Demonic illusion: Sorrow of Death's Arrival. Release."

Suddenly feeling returned to Obito leg and he turned his head to see that his leg was still there, no longer disconnected. Flipping of his chest, he grabbed with both arms to feel it, fining it real. Then he stared at his hands to see the blood that had stained them gone. "What, my leg? It's..."

"It's still there. It was an illusion. A crafted ploy." Madara said seated unchanged. "As an Uchiha it is a shame you didn't see through it." He finished.

Sorrow of Death's Arrival was his own A-rank genjutsu that allow him to control people into thinking he had caused major bodily harm that in reality would or could kill them. He could create a pool of water that held someone down and under. Creating the feeling of drowning in someone's mind.

Taking it a step further, he wouldn't even need to create a means to pain e.g. he wouldn't need a genjutsu blade to cut someone. He could make someone catch fire in their minds without ever being on fire or even seeing fire. They would just alight and combust in an illusion. Cutting them up without a blade, burning them without heat, freezing them without cold and drowning them without water. He could make a situation of death or bodily harm happen in someone's mind. And they would for a second feel what it is like to experience death. To see their own body dead.

The fact that even biju could not resist his genjutsu made it impossible for nearly any individual to resist. The fact that it wasn't even a forbidden or clan jutsu made it easy and diverse in its natural to use.

Genjutsu was never the most respected shinobi art in most parts of the world anyway. Of the top of his head Madara thought the only ones who would be able to resist his genjutsu from his generation were Hashirama, Tobirama, Reto, Yashagoro, Mu and Gengetsu. Five of whom were present at the 1st kage Summit, to his annoyance. There were others he could think of but they would most likely fail.

Obito gasped at Madara, unsure of how he would expect anything from that and how he of all people would ever break it. He couldn't even figure out the going in circles trick. "How hell am I suppose to see through that?"

Madara sighed. "I weakened the genjutsu. I was only controlling your sense of sight and touch. Your sense of hearing, smell and taste all worked fine. You couldn't even smell the blood if you wanted to." He noted getting a questioning look. "If I really wanted you to feel it, I would have manipulated all 5 senses, down to the decreasing temperature of your body as the fake blood left you. Use it as lesson. You don't need to control all of your enemy's senses to destroy them with genjutsu." Madara said putting the cane scythe back down next to him.

Obito hesitate to act since he had outright lost. Screwing his face it made him look furious with his scar and the frustration of not gaining what he wanted filled him with anger. "I want another try." He asked somehow composed with the stupid question. None of it was fair!

Madara's eye flickered. "I can make you think I cut off both legs this time? You sure you want to crawl across the ground bleeding fake blood?" He questioned annoyed at the defiance but clearly making an impression on Obito as the boy put on a thoughtful face. "It's kind of funny watching you scream and yell that your leg is gone when it's still there." He noted stoic disgusting Obito.

Obito frowned looking at Zetsu who shrugged confused with what the hell was going on. Madara training Obito, even a little, was never part of the plan.

Obito turned to Spiral to which the plant waved with a hand in the air happily. He actually made Obito smile before he frowning sadly in defeat.

"A deal is a deal." Madara mumble lowly.

"I don't..." Obito said softly, not wanting to stay but not wanting to go back on his word.

'_The soft heart children of this generation.' _

"I've gotten you this far." Madara said choosing deception over guilty and force . "You can trust me."

Obito didn't though and for good reason. He didn't want to but he did because he would never back out of a deal. "Fine. I can't promise that I'll trust you."

"That's probably the smart thing to do." Madara said wisely.

Had he really just accepted this? Obito sighed accepting things for what they were. He'd have to deal with Madara's plan when he leaves, telling the village that Madara was alive would be a good start. He would tolerate this for now. "Are really going to teach me?" He questioned.

"Mmmmm. Only what you need."

Obito shrugged standing seeing no need to stop asking about. "So how's this going to work."

"I don't do healing like Zetsu. Your mediation and sleep time will be your healing time." Madara started. In the background Zetsu was still stunned that this was happening. And so casually.

"Ok. What are we going to work on?"

Madara glared. "Everything. You will run around this room 800 times day, give me 800 push up and sit-ups a day. And this will increase as time goes." He said seeing the surprise on Obito face.

"Are you insane? My new arm hasn't even filled out yet." He said grabbing the thin limb.

Madara shrugged. "I'm only a little insane and I don't care about excuses." He answered continuing. "You need some training in taijutsu to learn how to throw a decent punch and you need to learn some damn genjutsu skills, you're an Uchiha. Your fire style needs alot of work too, it was honestly a sad display you showed me." He said listing through some basics with easy. "And during all this I want you to focus solely on the chakara control techniques."

It wasn't...impressive. "That so boring. It sounds hard yer, but I don't learn anything new from it."

"Of course not. I'm not teaching anything more specific than how to move and control your body properly. Running, dodging, blocking, evading, countering. You need control, reflects and strength for these things." Madara said sounding excited.

"Maybe, by doing this together..." Madara started. "...you can come to appreciate me and my dream. Realise that I'm not the monster you envision me as." He said making Obito frown. "If you want, you can stay and learn what it takes to survive in this world chained by fate." Madara offered.

Obito silenced a scowled, countering quick and low. "Don't count on it."

"We'll see. Causality is an interesting thing."

Madara closed his eye accepting Obito's view for now. A heart beat pulsed loud in Madara mind as he sensed Obito heart beat, restricted by the Forbidden Individual Curse Seal. '_I have already placed my controls on you. Now, all I have to do is have it placed on her.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been awhile. Such a long time. This chapter marks the end of the prologue arc and the beginning of another. In the next arc the TRUTH of the world will be revealed.

To note, I am making Zetsu a hell of a alot stronger. It always rubbed me the wrong way that so many of the Akatsuki were so...weak. When I first saw them I thought they would each be at the same level as Orochimaru, but the fact that more than one of them lost to chunin level shinobi and they only had one moment of greatness, drove me insane. So, each of them, when I eventually introduce them, will be stronger than in the manga.

Just for a bit of fun I'll list of some of the more notable jutsu I've mentioned and who uses them.

Obito:

\- Fire style: Fireball Jutsu (C-rank)

\- Fire style: Great Fireball (C-rank)

\- Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu ( C-rank)

\- Fire style: Dragon Flame (C-rank)

\- Chakara Enhanced Strength (B-rank)

\- High Speed Healing Power (A-rank)

Madara:

\- Fire style: Hidden Ash Art (C-rank, A-rank when used by Madara)

\- Demonic illusion: Going in Circles Jutsu (C-rank)

\- Demonic illusion: Sorrow of Death's Arrival (A-rank)

\- Chakara Super-Human Enhanced Strength (A-rank)

\- High Speed Healing Power (A-rank)

Spiral:

\- Wood style: Morph (C-rank)

\- Chakara Super-Human Enhanced Strength (A-rank)

\- Instantaneous Regenerative Power (S-rank)

\- Earth style: Hiding mole (C-rank)

\- Earth style: Whac-a-mole technique (B-rank)

Zetsu:

\- Wood style: Mayfly (S-rank)

\- Wood style: Parasitic Clone (S-rank)

\- Wood style: Sporulation (S-rank)

\- Demoic illusion: Replaying Past (C-rank)

\- Instantaneous Regenerative Power (S-rank)

**Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.**


	10. Time to Leave, The Story Begins

I do not own Naruto or any other references that someone might see in this fic. What IS mine will probably been seen as someone else's anyway, and I'm not exactly hurt by that.

"Word" = People talking

..._Word... = _Quotes and past words

'Word' = Key, significant or unknown words

'_Word_' = People thinking

"**Word" = **Demon, beasts, monsters and the overpowered talking

**WORD = **Dramatic or epic occurrences and sounds

**_WORD _**= violent or disturbing occurrence and sounds

_"Word" = _Spiral the plant man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Author's Note:

It has been a very long time since I updated this story. My reason for this honestly has been because of personal reasons towards the naruto series. I won't lie about it but I did not like the way the series ended. It started when Obito and Naruto were talking in Obito's mind. Being that from the point that Naruto talked Obito out of his plans and had Obito/tobi giving up despite having almost reach his goals, killed the story for me and made the rest of it pointless. But being a fan for as long as I had been I of course stayed with it to the end but did so knowing that the story and main character Naruto Uzumaki was dead to me.

What was screw up about this scene for me, was that naruto felt completely in character behind very bullshit word that came of out of his mouth, and what Obito did, giving up like a bitch who didn't feel anything like the master mind and main villain of story tobi, felt completely out of character for him. So much so, that I couldn't blame Obito for acting out of character because it was clear Kishimoto just want to get rid of him and finish the story by chapter 700. The element where it felt like the author outside the story was changing the characterization, flow and structure he built, it this case for Obito, told me that there was no hope or redemption for the story or for Naruto Uzumaki.

So that's my reason for leaving this for so long. But it was because of this reason I wanted to write about Obito as well. Because the author couldn't make him as strong as the hype he made him to be.

But if I haven't completely outraged some by saying this, like many fans of Naruto would be, enjoy the chapter and sorry for taking so long and for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End, Prologue arc -Begin, Blood Mist Arc

Chapter 10: Time to Leave. The Story Begins

**Three Months Later.**

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! GAAEAT AAWAAAYAAA!" Obito screamed and choked in his sleep sweating like crazy unable to awake. He panted and choked grabbing his heart in pain. His heart was hurting, unlike any of the other times the nightmares had surfaced and run ramped in his head. It always seemed to grip his heart and choke his lungs, stealing Obito's breath from him and forcing black colours into his head. He wouldn't release this until he woke up but he it was the same every time.

Thrashing and flailing about on the bed, Spiral came running to Obito. "Obito calmed down. It's ok. Wake up." Spiral pleaded as Obito grabbed his chest, kicking wildly and struggling to breath. Spiral right arm untwisted into 8 different plant roots that quickly grabbed and held Obito's body down, wrapping around his arms, legs, torso and head. Obito chakara raised and streamed wildly, becoming visible as a blue haze around his struggling body.

"No, not again!" A clone of Zetsu said focused and worried as it emerged from the ground leaving no trace. "Damn, these nightmares have gotten out of hand. Is it another heart attack?" The Zetsu clone, question worried, having seen Obito have multiple heart attacks in his sleep and nightmares. The nightmares in question had been happening for 1 month now, at first stopping Obito from sleeping more than 2 hours. Now, he wouldn't last 30 minutes without screaming and yelling in terror as he slept.

Progressively with it, Obito had begun to develop a fear of the dark and shadows. Whenever he was training he would grow fearful of the shadows of the cave. Moving as far away from them as possible, going out of his way to put distance between himself and them. At some point at the end of the month of training under Madara, said man yelled at Obito growing impatient with the boy's fears that made no sense. Obito responded that they reminded him of the rapid healing, the treatment that had changed him.

Of course Madara wasn't happy about it and had even forced him into the dark, trying to get Obito over it. And it actually looked like it worked, Obito became more willing and brave with each test. Yet, his nightmares still caused him to suffer.

_"Oi, Senpai! Something's wrong. He's tensing too much."_ Spiral shouted afraid for Obito as he held him down as best he could. Obito tensed and jerked, starting to foam as the mouth, heavily breathing and with furious face of discomfort.

Madara watched impassive, stoic and curious. He had predict such a result with the treatment although it wasn't something he wanted. All his work into making Obito better would be to waste if Obito died. But he could wait another 30 or 40 years for a new solider if had to. He was in no rush.

Then Obito's body went limp, he stopped struggling and breathing. Spiral could feel his heart beat with his roots holding Obito from several different spots. _"He's hearts stopped and he's not breathing! He's going into Cardiac Arrest!_" Spiral said panicked fearing for his friend.

The clone of white Zetsu feared for Obito to. "No! Hurry! Do a temporary cellular fusion. Obito blood runs through you, so you should be able to fuse with him and manually pump his heart and diaphragm. Force Oxgyen into him as well. Make sure his respiratory system continues running." Zetsu said staring not wanting any brain damage. Organs were an easy thing but the brain not so much.

Two of Spiral fingers turned to spikes in his left hand, shooting like tendrils into Obito chest, stopping before piercing anything important and growing into foreign vessels, small and thin enough to grow within the organs and vessel's passage ways. Like the roots of tree into the grains of stone. Continuing, one of the tentacle-like roots let go of Obito body and grew around his nose and mouth. Spiral and Zetsu could both produce oxygen from their bodies and in greater quantities, and they could even absorb CO2 as energy source. Spiral fed Obito the air, waiting for his body to start breathing it.

The roots vessels grew around his heart wrapping around it and growing into it, forcing it to move. A few seconds later a breath came from Obito's mouth but not from his own actions. "Do 100 pumps then see if he can do it himself." Zetsu continued as Obito remain unresponsive.

Spiral did as he was told putting alot of force into his actions but making sure he didn't accidently crush something or poison him with too much concentrated oxygen.

_"Come on Obito. Come back."_ Spiral pleaded saddened. They had grown closer over the months and Obito dying wasn't something Spiral wanted.

Madara was becoming concerned, not for Obito life but for experiment. If it failed for Obito, it would most certainly fail with him. Yes, he planned to use a similar method to the one he had used on Obito so as to regain his youth. He wanted to leave this cave. But if he ended up the same as Obito it wouldn't be worth it.

Perhaps, he would have to go over the Kumo, Kiri and Suna Jinichiuriki Experiment notes again. God knows Konoha and Iwa's research notes were horrid and useless. He didn't want to fuse with the life-bringer Senju Flower and become a pesdo-Jinichuriki if it killed him the end. '_Perhaps letting me die and be resurrected by Nagato is best option.' _He pondered.

"Madara, you have to do something." Zetsu pleaded to the unresponsive elder.

"What do you want me to do?" Madara asked as if there was nothing.

Zetsu peered at him. "Remove the Gedo Mazo's chakara from him." He said pausing as a tension rose as they stared at each other. "He was never going to be able to survive with it in him. It may be so small that it's useless, but it's not even filtered like with the Jinichuriki. It poisoning him and causing mental and physical pain. His fear of the dark, the nightmares and heart failure are unnatural." Zetsu advised.

Madara didn't like the concern Zetsu was showing. "You're letting yourself get too connected to him. No one would ever be able to have the Gedo Mazo's chakara pumped into them without a side effect. Add the senju cell and it guaranteed that a negative effect was going to happen. Unless Obito were more than what he is. But Obito is as normal as it gets. Having a greater will for a nobody would never be enough to protect himself." Madara lecture smugly.

Zetsu wonder for moment before asking. "What are you hoping to gain from the negative side effects?" There was no reason to torture Obito and despite who Madara was, he didn't torture people without reason. Normally. In fact it had been a few decades since he'd done so, it was a milestone for the Old Uchiha.

Madara squinted in thought. "Experience. I want him to understand reality through hardship. I don't hand out success." He finished cold.

Zetsu raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "You're going to break him. He'll die." Zetsu said although voicing concern not really appearing to.

Madara closed his eye and shook his head. "No. He won't die, until he wants to." He answered before opening his eye. "And he will never want to die." He continued certain of that. "As for breaking him? Yes. I will break him so he learns. Hardship and pain is a good teacher." He finished.

Zetsu was stoic a moment before he grinned, shaking his head in some distaste. "You're a monster."

Madara stared at him bored. "Are you going to stop me then?" He asked. The connect Obito had made with Zetsu and Spiral was astoundingly fast and strong. Obito's personality was naturally warm and comforting attracting them to him. Nothing Madara hadn't expected though.

Zetsu shook his head. "No. You're right. It will take a lot to break him." He mused seeing what Madara wanted, but Zetsu had doubts for another reason. "But why are you going so far? If this does better him, it begs the question of why would you want him to be better?" Zetsu questioned staring at Madara who stared back. "It is out of character for you to help someone. Even in this roundabout method." Zetsu pointed out giving Madara alot to think about.

"A powerful weapon can always be improved upon." Madara mused before looking at Zetsu with all to serious face. "Have the preparations been made within the mist?" Madara mumbled lowly, even activating a silencing seal, a muting genjutsu, and minor fire style Jutsu to disrupt the air around himself and Zetsu, not wanting to be heard by Obito by any chance.

Zetsu looking at his master. "The 3rd Mizukage's hate for Konoha is unrivalled. You know the type of person he is. You knew him back years ago during the formation of the 5 Kages and during the warring state period. Their plans for Konoha have...unexpectedly accelerated."

Madara smiled in content. "Good work Zetsu. Tell me more about this."

Zetsu had clones living everywhere in the word and the mist village was no different. "The blood-mist has been expanding there purging into other lands. Steel style user from the Stone-village, Inuzuka clan members from the leaf-village and clansmen from around the world have been disappearing. Clans in the Mist are under strict laws that must be abided by but some clans did fight this. The Yuki clan has all by been destroyed from trying to do so, with what members remain going into hiding while other clans in the mist are making preparations to go into hiding or fight. Despite this, the five fractions of the blood-mist are making the village stronger than ever and now there is a 6th fraction." Zetsu mused. "The 6th fraction now called the Pirate Lords of the East and none of the members are from the land of water. Basically a large number of mercenaries and lawbreakers being used at a defensive wall against invaders."

_'6th fraction, Pirate lords? Ridiculous.'_ Madara thought contemplating the Blood-mist new ascension to power. Originally there were 5 great sources of power in the mist village but over the past 70 years the land of water had gone down a sour and blood driven path. This new fraction was clearly just a means to an end for the end of 3rd Shinobi war. But being the mist village, driving these pirates to there cause through fear or temptation tactics would be all too effective.

The 1st fraction, the Seven Mist Swordsmen were probably the biggest threats in that village and could take down armies by themselves. Their leaders were, to Madara knowledge, the current wielder of the Samehada, Fuguki Suikazan and a former member from the 1st generation Swordsmen who first wielded the Samehada, Madame Shyarly. Both of which were S-rank threats while the rest of the Swordsmen rested on A-rank as Anbu-General levels to command the land of water armies.

The 2nd fraction, the Corpse Processing Hunters were high numbered and of great use to the mist. Deposing of corpses and missing-nin who had betrayed them was there main objective, make for impressive trackers and assassins. The hunter-nin as they were called was highly funded though, continuing to give the blood-mist its image as secretive, loyal and merciless. But they were far more controlled and more merciful than any of the other fractions. Their newly appointed leader was a man named Tsurugi who was considered for the position as member of the 7 mist swordsmen but refused it. He is of A-rank at an Elite-Jonin level while his fractions level varied from Genin to Jonin.

The 3rd fraction, the Military Science Division was a ninjutsu research and development team with the same goals as the Cloud-village's Research and Development of Ninjutsu Division. This of course, was the pursuit of military advancements of Ninjutsu for the hidden village. The team in particular was working overtime to Madara's knowledge due to the loss of clan bloodlines and capabilities. Zetsu had yet infiltrate this part of the blood-mist but Madara was aware of their Laboratory's Location at the back of the mist-village hidden underground. Its leader was a man named Vergo, S-ranked and Anbu-General level with his followers being either Chunin or Anbu in level.

The 4th fraction, The Civil Council and Purging Executioners was the civilian and overall powerless peoples who had argued for the hunting, exile and execution of clans due to overfunding towards them and due to the clan destructive actions leading to collateral damage during the 2nd shinobi war. Madara believed that if the weak were going to complain about the actions of the strong, then they should protect themselves instead of relying on others. Though, he never believed that they would actually take a stand and do so as this group had.

This group from the mist proved him wrong to which he found mildly entertaining. Despite being weaker they quickly amassed power to eliminate those that had done them wrong. And it helped when a clan from another village steals the son of the 3rd Mizukage who was is not from a clan himself. Thus leading to the man's hatred of shinobi clans igniting like nothing else. The Civil Council is a democracy without a clear leader, but the Purging Executioners who followed their commands did have a leader. Said leader of the Purgers was non-chakara user who had no name but was called The Bird. The Bird is a Jonin level fighter though despite having no chakara and the purgers who followed were considered on Genin or Chunin in level.

The 5th fraction, the Assassins cult were a group of assassins who did not use chakara and were so effective despite this that they had lasted over a thousand years in the Shinobi world. They were dangerous and even Madara had encountered them in his youth. Merciless and perfectionist but logical, smart and free. It made sense to Madara that they would work within the Mist-village at this point in time. The assassins did not enjoy seeing shinobi in power mostly because of how they would use their power to manipulate, control and intimidate others much like how Madara, the 5 great villages and the clans have. Madara wasn't about to deny any of it as being prideful as he was, but he could see how these assassins would think themselves liberators instead of vigilantes. Madara didn't know who their leaders were as there process of accepting others would often weed out the Zetsu clones transformed.

Madara shook his head thinking about the blood-mist's current rise in power and ability. The funding of it all was convenient being that with the eliminatation of the shinobi clan's powers, the village could distribute finances wider than ever and had been using it to make themselves better than ever. They had really begun to get ahead of themselves though considering their plan with the Sanbi was even stranger.

"The mist will be at civil war soon enough." Madara mused to which Zetsu nodded. "People are going to start thinking independently and start thinking they deserve even more than they already do. But that is of little concern." Madara said brushing the potential of a civil war aside. "Tell me has Konoha by some unknown means learn of the mist increase in power?"

"Yes. They'll be sending a silence, small team to investigate the mist's sudden rise and alliances. Konoha will be sending one which has already had experience in infiltrating enemy lines. But because of large numbers of shinobi having other missions they're going to have to scrap the bottom of the barrel." Zetsu said having already made plans come through.

"And the mist's spy, namely you, will tell them of Konoha's plans to observe them to ensure that there is no chance of the mist invading the land of Fire." Madara confirmed.

Zetsu nodded. "It is done and was too easy. Konoha jumped at the opportunity to spy on their enemies and the mist will use this for the 3rd Mizukages revenge. Now we simply wait." Zetsu said calm although showing something that Madara didn't like. Zetsu peered at Obito clearly thinking about him and how his friends were going to die.

Zetsu froze from the killing intent coming from Madara who read his thoughts. Madara frowned in some anger knowing what it was Zetsu might plan. "Zetsu. I want to make this clear above all else. Rin Nohara's life means absolutely nothing to me. I gain nothing from her living. I have no possible reason to save her or keep her alive, and I never will. The very idea of sparing her would be the most foolish thing to me. If you do anything to try and stop this, save her for whatever reason, I will not only kill you. I will torture you so much that years later you will beg for death remembering it." Madara growled his sharingan taken a crimson red staring at Zetsu.

Zetsu bowed his head. "...Y-Y-Yes, Lord Madara." He mumbled no longer thinking of Obito well being and only his safety.

_"_GASPP!" Obito's body jumped and even with the roots covering his face, his gasps for air returned desperately and loudly.

Spiral gasped. _"He's alive. Thank—aaachch!"_ Spiral lost balance at a sudden pull. _"What's happening?"_ Spiral panicked as suddenly the root he had implanted begun fusing with Obito, pulling hard on him. Obito body was responding strangely, as if it were...

The clone of Zetsu could sense what was happening inside the boy's body. "Spiral, pull it out. Obito's senju cells are trying to absorb yours. Hurry up!" Zetsu shouted as Spiral roots let go of Obito and tried pull the inserted roots out, failing. Spiral didn't want to hurt Obito, but slowly the root that was once a part of his arm was pulled and consumed by Obito cells trying to take control without Obito's knowledge.

Madara watched in interest seeing the two spikes in Obito chest sink as they were consumed. It was impossible for the cells to act independently and consume a foreign substance. Sure Zetsu and Spiral could create acidic and corrosive liquids that could quickly breakdown and absorb organic and non-organics, hence why Zetsu could consume human flesh so easy. But Spiral had tried a temporary fusion, a technique that Madara wanted to do and did to a degree with the Senju cells. '_What does this mean?' _

_"AHHHH. Enough!"_ Spiral stopped trying to pull it out and snapped of the pieces that were still connected to Obito like breaking a twig. He stumbled back as the roots that were sticking out of Obito chest slowly sunk, being devoured and absorbed by Obito's flesh.

'_Cellular absorption? That's like the opposite of Hashirama's cellular invasion.' _Madara thought having seen Hashirama heal mortal wounds on his allies by forcing his wood style, and in turn cells, into their bodies. Hashirama could do the same to destroy his enemies from the inside out. '_It's also similar to Zetsu's parasitic cannibalism and breakdown, but Obito doesn't need to consume someone to do it?' _ Madara thought continuing to think about. He looked at Spiral who had already regenerated and reformed his arm. '_Or maybe it was because Spiral did it. His cells were a part of Obito after all. They could have been reacting to Spiral familiar cells.'_

So many questions and yet no answers. At least Obito was breathing again as he went back to sleep peacefully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been 3 months since Obito had lost to Madara in fight, marking the start of his training under the criminal of his clan. In total it has been 4 months since Obito awoke and he was nearly ready to leave. Originally his was to leave a year from this arrival 4 months ago.

It has been 2 weeks since he had a cardiac arrest that nearly killed him. Obito no longer went to sleep after that deciding to give into Spiral's suggestion to no longer sleep. To Spiral and Zetsu it meant more time with Obito. To Obito, it gave him the idea that the universe had come to love beating the shit of him. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't sleep easily.

After months of living with no food, hardly any sleep and no need for a toilet Obito still hadn't gotten use to the unnatural feel of it. His training and recovery program had been tiring but instead of sleep he would have to mediate to recover from it.

But despite that, some near death experiences training with Madara and the constant nightmares and fear of the dark, Obito had learnt a lot more than he thought he would.

For one, Obito now knew that he could train 6 times as long as use to. No longer having to eat, sleep or use the bathroom cut so much time that was put to those needs. Although he couldn't tell the time of day, his original routine before giving up sleep was to only sleeping 3 hours a day while the other 21 hours was put to training. Madara had been merciless with that decision not given Obito any excuse not to train.

Obito appearance had changed with his body being basically healed, his new solid arm had muscle and was tanned the same color as his body. It was still in the process of recreating bone but bones are always the hardest thing to grow back, according to Madara. Despite this Obito's entire body had developed faster than Madara and Zetsu had thought. He had some defined muscle that wasn't popping with veins but had definition for a young shinobi. The scar going down the centre of Obito chest could be seen, but due to the tan faded with Obito pecks it would be hard to spot if one were not looking for it.

Obito's hair had also grown far, faster than it should have. Growing long and smooth making him look like a new person. Further strange was whenever he flared or used his chakara his hair would lose its smoothness, becoming spiky. Looking more like Madara's hair. Obito noted this, wondering if they would cut it for him. But after thinking about, thought it might be funny to keep and return to the village with it to impress. That and Zetsu said he looked older with it.

The second biggest difference after the last 3 months was Obito's chakara control. For one, he no longer had to maintain conscious thought to use focus, stream or release with his chakara from different parts of his body. To strengthen this chakara's response time, Obito was asked daily to focus on moving chakara in his body in different sequences , memorize them for the day and then forgetting them the next for a new a sequence. Like focusing from his shoulder to hip or from his legs to neck.

But that wasn't all. Madara gave Spiral and Zetsu the opportunity to strengthen Obito's reactions further by throwing rocks at him. When they did this, Obito wasn't allowed to move, only block by focusing his chakara to his points of impact.

Madara did demonstrate this first as Obito wasn't really thrilled at the idea of rocks being thrown at him. But after Madara had convinced him to take the hit once with focus used, Obito understood how it strengthened his body. Obito even noted to Madara how it was like the leaf concentration practice in the academy. Coming to that thought Obito asked Madara why they didn't just do that with leaves on different parts of his body. Madara's answer was that it was too convenient and that if you can't concentrate on your chakara in a combat scenario then what was the point? After that Madara made it harder. The prick.

At first Spiral and Zetsu were going easy on him, but as time went they picked up the speed, strength, numbers and even changed the density of the rocks to make it harder. It wasn't until after Obito and Madara's talk that the two started aiming for Obito's head. After an hour, Obito would have bruises and bleeding cuts on him but after a few seconds the wounds would heal. Leaving Obito with his tanned and undamaged skin.

Despite the pain and hate of it, it proved the point. Obito body was brimming with strong chakara that would react at moment's notice. If Obito couldn't block a large number of attacks he would use his sharingan to read the trajectory and direction of the flying objects and focus his chakara to the points of contact. Because of it, the wounds wouldn't hurt as much and wouldn't leave much a mark.

This also revealed how far Obito's pain threshold was. The pain of simple hits, strikes and cuts had become numbed greatly through his efforts. That and a few other extremes that were tested by Madara, proved it took a lot to bring Obito down now with pain alone.

Obito use of controlling the chakara technique of null had also progressed to the point that it was no longer weakening him and was now allowing him to hide his chakara while at the same time focusing his chakara. Madara did this with a simple tactic of having Zetsu blindfolded and force to catch Obito using only the chakara sensory technique. Obito's goal was not to get caught as Zetsu's numbers slowly increased. Right now, it took 14 Zetsu clones to be present before they caught Obito. The whole point of this to help Obito's skills in sneaking around. Like a shinobi should.

Although in Madara's eye this wasn't good enough, saying that Obito should have reached such a level within the 1st month but Obito didn't let it get to him.

His taijutsu training was interesting as well, involving 6 to 9 hour long spars against Spiral fighting on the ground, walls, ceiling or Gedo Mazo (which Obito personally hated), constants practice in punching and kicking against wood style tree trunks and eventually earth style stones and rocks. Without even a flick of his wrist, Madara could construct and build punching bags for Obito. All in all Madara was teaching him the common Iron fist techniques that were use by many konoha taijutsu fighter. Iron fist being a taijutsu that focused on doing as much damage to the outside of someone. The Kata or forms being relatively easy and simple.

To finish his physical training, Obito would daily do 1000 laps around the cave, 1000 push-ups, sit-ups and squats. Obito would say that he was doing them in the morning but he couldn't tell even if he wanted to. All of this being done to build his stamina and endurance.

But it wasn't like Obito wasn't strong or that he couldn't fight for long periods of time, in fact stamina fighting was probably his specialty. But what he lacked was flexibility, mobility and swiftness to which Madara quickly wanted to fix.

Again it didn't take much for Madara to create an obstacle course out of stone and wood style that involved running, jumping, spinning, flipping, control, strength and speed in paths that went straight, up, down, on ceilings, over and across walls and jumping through the air. You'd be surprised how big the room actually was being able to fit a lot of things, and if Madara really wanted to he could make it bigger without anyone but Zetsu realising.

Eventually Madara thought it was too easy despite Obito's clear struggles and he decide to throw in some freezing water pieces that covered the ground and walls with water to strength his walking on water technique. Adding some stone spikes, setting some things on fire, and having Spiral and Zetsu go from throwing rocks to throwing wooden spears at Obito during the whole thing proved to be too dangerous nearly killing Obito, but Madara didn't stop pushing him.

Obito had been impaled twice so far and only once did it nearly kill him. But at least Obito reflects and reaction time had spiked extensively, and he now knew he could survive being impaled in the stomach. What he had learnt though, was that it didn't help him when he attacked Madara again for nearly dying.

On second thought, the whole experience wasn't what Obito was expecting. A lot of Madara taught him seemed unusual, unfair, dangerous, reckless, time-consuming and hard as shit. Obito was struggling during the physical side of things.

But his ninjutsu and genjutsu training we're a slight improvement to his physical training. Yes, a slight improvement.

Madara described that controlling fire style all came down to three things. One, how well you could change the temperature; two controlling your breathing and body temperature; and three how long you can keep it burning. He continued his lecture on fire style saying there was two ways of using fire.

-Small flash back-

"Fire is destruction and life. It is power and weakness. It is energy. It is light. It is end." He said holding his palm open to Obito as a large ball of fire burned in his palm. Obito did find it cool and awesome, and did ask for Madara to show him how to make fireballs in his hands. Madara said no and ignored the rest of Obito's pleads.

Continuing Madara said. "It breaths." Madara told a deep breath and the flame shined brighter, grew larger and burned wilder. He exhaled and the flame died down. "It devours, it grows, it runs and..." Madara closes his hand harshly extinguishing it. "It ends." With a quick twist of his wrist, Madara showed the back of his hand to Obito, having one finger pointing up a small flame burning just above it like a candle. "It is reborn."

Obito stared at it, the small light reflecting in his eye. "Neat. How are you making a ball of fire on your finger?" Obito asked amazed.

Madara made no reaction on his face. "Watch it. Tell me what shape it is taking. Describe what you see."

Obito did. "It looks like a candle flame." He started before the flame changed. "Wait, it's getting longer and taller. It's flickering wildly. Agh, it's getting really bright yellow. Now, it's gone red. Now blue? It's yellow again and it's compressing...into a ball." Obito said further amazed as the flame was perfect circle.

Madara spun his wrist and another small flame appeared on another finger. He kept doing this until his 4 fingers each had a small perfectly, round flame. "Like wind and water, fire is very free in its form and it can take any shape it pleases. But unlike wind and water fire is the hardest to control and maintain. It always needs a fuel source, something to burn. And even if you provide it with a fuel, that doesn't mean that it will be satisfied and that it will take the shape you want it to. You have to be strong, connected and feel flames intent. See how it burns passionately, brightly, proudly, peacefully and wrathfully." Madara said sounding and making it more educational than Obito thought he could. The impression was really strange to Obito.

Keeping the back of his hand facing Obito, Madara made sure his fingers had clear gaps between them. The flames floating on his finger tips quickly started running between his fingers weaving in different directions and speeds.

As the fires danced and weaved in between his fingers Madara continued. "It can multiple. Each flame has a life of its own and each is different from the last. They look the same but they do not live the same. Each flame burns at different rates, each has its own shape, its own color, its own mark."

Then Madara opened his palm out so that his fingers were pointing at Obito and not the ceiling. The flames that had been weaving between his fingers moved to his palm and twisted until there was a tiny cyclone of fire spinning wildly in madara's palm.

"Like the other 4 elements, fire can go from many to only one."

Then it spun and broke into the three mini fire cyclone spinning, all moving in a circle in Madara's hand.

"And just as quickly it can go back to many."

Then the mini cyclones disappeared but the air in Madara's palm and above it shimmered and rippled. Soon enough steam and smoke stared whirling and releasing from Madara's hand.

"And fire does not need to exist in your eyes to burn. Fire is heat and energy."

He flipped his hand so his palm was facing the ground. And slowly and surely the dirt and earth turned red and bright, melting as if there was a fire under it, when in fact the heat was above it.

"To burn something without a fuel and without a flame is possibly the greatest fire style. Yang fire, The Uchiha Flame formations, flames of purgatory, holy lights and Amaeratsu. These are legendary fires. Fire that burns without a fuel and simply to burn, is the highest mastery of fire."

Madara's flip his hand again and in Madara's palm a crimson, shimmering flame appeared flickering and dancing yet it look like a gem.

"Touch the flame." Madara asked.

Obito complied, touching it slowly and..."It's solid and warm."

"The Uchiha clan barrier ninjutsu. Solid flames through the physical manifestation of chakara. The Uchiha flame Formation combines fire style and Yang stlye to achieve this." Madara said before the gem flame disappeared. "You're a few decades away from ever producing something like this."

"But you will teach me it."

"Only if you stay." Madara muttered.

Obito shook his head. "That's too bad. I'll have to ask the clan back at the village."

-End flashback-

After the theoretical introduction to fire style 101, Madara started showing Obito some chakara control techniques to increase Obito's skill in fire style and further his chakara control. Obito proved that he easily could set a leaf on fire, taking no more than second to ignite the leaf in between his fingers.

Instead of setting it on fire, Madara lit a small burning wave from the centre of the leaf and told Obito to stop the leaf from turning to ash for as long as he could. It proved useful as the small burning leaf would burn quickly to ash from Madara's fire style. It tested Obito as no matter what he did he could not stop the leaf from turning to ash. Three months after being introduced to it and the leaf would eventually turn to ash after 3 and a half hours of Obito trying to stop it. Doing this taught Obito how to stop and control fire and how his breathing could he control his fire style. And it also taught the boy patience and discipline.

Second lesson of fire style was keeping a flame alive. In this exercise, Obito was told to use the focus control (that used the leaf concentration), stream (to keep a constant supply of chakara), release (to keep the chakara outside of his body) in the palms of his hands. While doing this Obito was to focus his fire element chakara into the chakara controls in his palm. Obito immediately felt a heat in the palm of his hands warming him as it continuous suppled heat that rose from them. Madara stated how it was a d-rank technique that was usually used to start camp fires for beginners but was often used to test and practice fire style. It was called simply the heating technique, not much of an application to combat.

Madara demonstrated it further by dropping a leaf in Obito palms. To Obito's disappointment the leaf did not catch fire, but it didn't land in his palm. It quickly flew away blowing away with the raising heat in Obito palm. Madara then asked Obito to keep the leaf airborne for a long as he could without letting it hit the ground and without it catching fire. This required greater control, precision and accuracy in chakara output. It took some time but Obito got it. After proving that he could keep the leaf in the air for 1 hour, Madara started added more leafs to further test Obito. The best Obito achieved being able to control four leaves in the air for 30 minutes. Some would be blown away by the force of the heat while others caught fire burning in Obito's palm.

Being an Uchiha, Obito was naturally skilled in fire style. That was why Madara took the second lesson one step further. Like he had demonstrated, he created a small fireball in the palm of his hand and told Obito to create the heat in his palms again. Madara placed his palm just above Obito's before quickly removing it. The flame Madara made remained in Obito palm burning like a small candle.

Shocked the hell out of Obito but he quickly regained his composure after Madara stared at him like he was an idiot (on the inside Obito cheered like you wouldn't believe though). Again Madara told him to do the same as before but now that there was flame under it, it would be harder to control the leaves above and stop them from burning. After this, Obito gained an understanding of how to create a small fireball in his palm. Of course though, he wanted to know how to throw it but didn't find out.

But this wasn't the end of Obito's elemental training.

Madara started teaching Obito some basic water, earth and wood style techniques. Water and earth style being taught only to help Obito's wood style. Although Madara himself didn't prefer using water and earth style but he needed to learn them to use wood style. Madara had mastered Fire, Lightning and Wind style and was an adept water and earth user.

Training in water and earth was different but still similar from fire style. Being that instead of a leaf Obito used a rock and cup of water too channel and control his chakra through. Both were basic in principle, similar to the leaf burning exercise.

Madara continued say that 5 elements each had requirements to mastering:

If you can't control fire, you'll be burned.

If you can't be patience with earth, you'll be crushed.

If you can't adapt to water, you'll be drowned.

If you can't guide lightning, you'll be shocked.

If you can't move with wind, you'll be cut.

For earth Obito was to hold a rock, pump his chakara into it, and crush other rocks with it. It was called the rock strength exercise. Madara described earth as the art of strength, endurance, foundation and stability saying that he had to make the rock in his hand strong enough with his chakara to crush 100 other rocks made by Zetsu constantly.

On the 1st day of doing this, Obito would manage to crush 4 rocks before the one in his palm would be crushed from the impacts and pressure of the earth chakara being forced into it. Stability and foundation was the strength of earth style. Too much strength and you would crush your own efforts. Not enough and what you are trying to break won't crack. If you couldn't be patience with your efforts, then earth style wasn't for you. It took time but Obito had plenty of it. Two weeks from starting it and only having a total of 3 days sleep, and Obito did it. Then Madara added another 100 to the pile to be crush. Every time Obito met the goal Madara would add another 100 on top. Obito was stuck on crushing 500 rocks with one right now, the rocks he held to crush the others usually breaking in the 420s section.

For water style it was the water expansion and rock melting exercise.

For water expansion, Obito was to hold a cup of water one quarter empty and force his chakara into the water until the water overflowed out of the cup. For the rock melting exercise he was to hold a rock in his hand and turn it to mud using water style chakara. It was a long time before Obito managed to make it wet or even make the water in the cup move up.

His natural fire element chakara was weak when trying to use water. Obito naturally wasn't skilled in water style. But thanks to his new body he succeeded. After 2 weeks he got the cup of water to overflow with water but he had yet to melt the rocks to mud. It wasn't easy as water was weak against earth, making turning a rock to mud harder. Though it was probably a greater contribution to his chakara control than anything else. Water was the hardest for him to control and use, and his method of practice in it was harder to. His chakara points and pathways increased and change to help his demands and efforts. As Madara described, water was about change and adaption. And Obito was testing his skills in this field by training in an already handicapped manner.

But despite his issues with water style, his wood style was easier.

With his new arm he could form roots and branches that could take on any shape that wasn't bigger than Obito's palm. As thought, Obito had to combine earth's teaching of patience and strength with the adaptability of water. Three months in and he could now summon roots and branches from any part of his body. He once made a spear form from the side of his neck proving that he could easy focus and use wood style with the strangest parts of his body.

The ninjutsu training had really awakened whatever potential Obito had as he quickly started using this new elemental chakara on the obstacle course to succeed faster. But it wasn't an easy process meaning that anything less than the harsh and dangerous training method of Madara wouldn't have worked.

As for his genjutsu, Madara often made it his goal to mess with Obito's head as much as he wanted. It was physically painful in a way, but mostly mental. It hadn't helped Obito's hate for Madara. Madara used a C-rank genjutsu that he loved to use to mess with people when he was younger but found himself using it to train Obito.

Madara would conjure giant, illusionary animals from spiders, snakes, rats and crows that were bigger than Obito as a pastime that would happen whenever Madara wanted to. They were obviously illusions as they would materialise from nothing but being stabbed by a crow's beak and having a giant rat chewing through your leg was not a pleasant experience. Illusion or not.

Obito eventually realised that although illusions, they hurt like hell and they still had to obey the rule and laws of nature. Such as gravity, possessing physical bodies and distance. It was good to know he could punch the giant animals that attacked him in the middle of training or mediating. At least that's what he thought until the snakes started disappearing and reappearing through space, the spiders started shooting kunai from their mouths, the rats didn't work by the rules of gravity and the crows started rotting creating horrid smells. Madara could easily change the rules of an illusion he created, he had created them after all. It was a test of releasing the illusion and figuring out the danger before they caused Obito harm. The risk of pain being the biggest drive of the training.

Three months later and Obito could break out of all of the giant animal genjutsus but the portal snake without a hand signs. His reason for learning without hand signs being the spiders that keep webbing his hands away from each other. That and they started putting him into suggestive positions at Zetsu request. White, parasitic bastard would laugh his head off.

Obito had to...adapt. Although illusions Obito had to consider them dangerous, the cuts and injures they leaved wouldn't heal as they were too illusions. It slowed Obito down greatly as there was no way to heal a wound that was an illusion. Well...he hadn't learnt any way of doing so yet. As such he quickly applied what he had learnt to react at break neck speeds to avoid pain from creatures Madara conjured in Obito's mind.

All and all though, Madara was impressed by one thing during this. And it had nothing to do with Obito skills getting better. It was that Obito didn't complain, give up or stop himself from training. By all rights it was all unfair, unreasonable and dangerous. No one would want to run through an obstacle course made of water that defined gravity, had holes with spikes and fire, wooden spears being thrown at you with the intent to kill and giant animals with unnatural quires appearing without warning. Sure Obito said that he hated Madara more than once for nearly killing him a few times, reasonable as it was and yet he didn't ask for any of it to change.

He ran head first into a world of pain and uncertainty willing. Wanting to face the challenge rather than complain or want to change it. It could be viewed as submissive or idiotic but Madara didn't see this from that perspective. Obito wanted to get better, stronger, quicker, smarter. He didn't shy away from threats or danger nor did he deny that they were such. He was as stubborn as steel and had the will of a firestorm. From this perspective, hardship did dent and bruise his soul but it was impossible to break him through hardship alone. It reminded Madara too much of Hashirama.

No. He couldn't compare Obito to Hashirama.

Because Hashirama was a genius who in all of Madara's life, was never faced with a challenge that was dangerous enough or a threatening to him. Most people were afraid just to face Madara. Yet Hashirama faced both Madara and the Nine tails at the same time. Sure Madara was controlling it, but the Nine tails was not a joke to be taken lightly being a supernatural demon. Yet on its own it was never a match for Hashirama, not even close. How was that even possible? A colossal fox demon that could conjure cyclones and tsunamis capable of destroying Konoha, with a flick of its tail destroy mountains and could bathe in lava and magma like a hot spring. The fox could even manipulate the hate and evil inside people. And yet one clean hit...no, not even a hit, a tap from Hashirama and it would be unconscious for days? It was illogical, INFURIATING.

Obito wasn't that naturally skilled or blessed to achieve such greatness. They have similar personalities but in terms of league and playing field, the gap was so large you could fit a sea between them. Obito had to struggle unlike Hashirama who never did because Obito truly didn't have such natural skills.

Then why? Why were they so similar?

The real question, why? What drives him to never give up? To force himself through such things to get stronger.

Again Madara knew this answer. A very questionable love. Love for the girl Rin.

Madara would grin in confusion, anger and joy at how sicking it was. How loyal and obsessed was the soul of this boy? He had never seen someone so obsessed and fallen for another. He never did fall for anybody like this and he had never witnessed someone fall for another at such a level. Uzumaki clan members being the closest with their free spirits, humour and un-remorse for pleasure, expression and love. But even then it didn't rival the feelings of love and devotion that Obito felt for that girl.

Love, devotion and pleasure were not the most useful things in the Warring State Period. Such feelings were keep on the low as anyone body who found out about the relationships between people would use it as means of getting an edge on the enemy. Threatening or taking hostage of one's lover or lovers was a sure way of winning. It wasn't a period where love flourished. Love was only a means of breeding and increasing the number of clan members that continued to decrease as time went. There was never a single instance in time in which clan's weren't genocided because they were not producing enough of a stable population. Many clan's were wiped out to extinction because of their reserves of love over survival.

Maybe that was another reason why the Uzumaki clan practically died out after the invasion on their island home. But Madara chose not to ponder it too much.

Madara never did approach love, passion and sex in such a way. Love was uncertain and tainted in his eyes that had cursed the Uchiha and many other clans and people. The men more than the women. During the warring state period men held more power, weight and authority then they did today. But they also held the greater responsibility back in Madara's day. He had seen many men take on a 7th or 11th wife after the others had all been murder by enemies, while other men would give up on love all together. Unable to hold the weight of failing the ones they loved more times than they wished. It was another reminder to a curse of being weak and that only winners got what they wanted.

Maybe it was fear of lose that keep him from truly loving any of the many of women he slept with. He wasn't by any means thought of as ugly or repulsive, so many women would swoon to Madara in his youth. He remembered this one time after the warring state period at the beginning of the 5 great nations era. There was a small Nara girl, a pair of twin Hyugas, and a cute ramen girl that...

He was getting off topic with his thoughts.

The fact from this being that had never met someone like Obito who expressed such will and loyalty to a single girl, or person.

And...she didn't by any means show the same emotions Obito did.

Zetsu had being watching her and Madara had made it his goal to see what Obito memories of the girl were. It was all so convenient that fate, a divine and ascending idea that Madara wanted shattered, would give him a gift such as this.

"He...hehe..ha." He chuckled to himself grinning at how absurd and cruel life was to Obito. Again he couldn't shake the feeling of divinity that felt like for the 1st time in Madara's life, fate was on his side. It almost felt too good to be true, but there was a feeling of confidence shouting at him that it would work out. He had faith that he could control this gift. Fate had presented him with a tool...no. Not a tool.

A sleeping monster that would awaken to serve him willing. He hadn't felt this confident since he realised how easy it was to manipulate the weak-willed Kybui. '_That weak willed creature...will not compare to the monster I wish to see you become...Obito.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Following his usual routine, Obito found himself trying to complete the thousand push-up task that he did every day. He already half way through and was even supporting Spiral sitting cross legged on his back, facing away from the direction Obito was. Obito counted it aloud while Spiral drew stupid pictures on a paper he found somewhere in the clave. Sadly for Obito, Spiral did not tell him where he found the paper and only ever drew literal shit. It anger Obito to near insanity that his only friend right now was the shit-obsessed, plant-man and parasite, Spiral.

"561,562,563,564,565..." Obito went blazing from the push-ups.

Spiral tapped his chin with his pencil thinking about Obito. _"You're powering through this Obito. Do you think you've changed much?"_ He asked curiously, their relationship as friends solidifying well over the last 3 months.

"569. Are you kidding me?" Obito panted stopping. "I've changed so much I don't even recognise myself. 570,571." Obito answered going back to his training. He was honest; he never imagined he would change this drastically in any part of his life.

Spiral shook his head. _"No, I mean are you happy with what's happened?"_ He asked wondering about Obito's feelings on the subject.

Obito sighed at the end of the last number. "577,...I don't think I can ever be thankful for ending up here. 578." He said deeply. "But I have accepted that you guys saved me and that these months of training have made me better. Soon I'll be good enough to leave. 579, 580..." He answered on a positive thought continuing his effort again.

On the subject of Obito's recover, Spiral warned him. _"Your new arm hasn't grown stable bone yet. If you force it, it will break and turn to goo."_ He said trying to sound spooky.

Obito wasn't fazed. After all the illusionary creatures that Madara made, he gave up on thinking things were strange, weird or impossible, instead coming to the belief that anything was possible. "585. Turn to goo?"He repeated not stopping. "That sounds like something Zetsu could do. 586."

Spiral nodded. _"He can do that to a degree. Zetsu's slime form, art, technique of universal sneaking."_ He said punching the air before trying to draw something like that.

Obito shook his head. "591. You can add cool words to it as much as you want but that doesn't mean I'm going to try it. 592, 593..." He said calmly, basically ignoring Spiral.

As curious as child Spiral continued to ask questions. "_What's the first thing you're going to do when you leave?_" He asked.

Obito didn't hesitant to answer. "603. I'm going to the going to find the quickest way to earn some money and then spend it all on a feast." He said thinking of his unnatural starvation. "I haven't eaten in 4 months...and I don't feel hungry at all. You guys don't even get me water!" He shouted angry.

Spiral looked up in realisation. _"Oh, that explains why you tried drinking the water from the obstacle courses. You made Madara angry that time."_ He giggled causing Obito to sweat at his casually mistreatment by his captor or healers. _"But this is a good thing. Madara's training you so that you don't have to rely on consuming nutrients to sustain yourself. Breathing is enough."_ Spiral said looking a bright side of the being here.

Obito shook his head and grimaced. "616. No, it isn't. Sure it sounds cool and all but I did take pleasure in eating, you know." He said unable to imagine a life without food. "I don't remember what the last thing I ate was. 617, I don't even remember what it tasted like. I can't live like that. Its' too...it...it scares me. 618." He said continuing the push-ups.

Spiral shrugged. _"Don't worry about it. Like you said, when you leave you will eat to your heart's content. In fact you could eat for day's and never be satisfied, you digestive system will break down anything in seconds and turn into stored energy and chakara. And even better you'll never get fat from it._"He said continuing to educate Obito on his new anatomy. _"The more you put in, the more chakara will be stored in your body and won't hinder you._" Spiral said happily.

That brought a thought of Konoha to Obito's head. "629. That sounds like a jutsu a Akimichi... or Aburume...or Inuzuka clan member would be able to do. 630." He noted casually.

Spiral continued with the original question about Obito's action after leaving. _"What about after that?"_ He asked innocently.

"633. I'll head straight for the village." Obito answered. "I'll probably be stopped at the border before a get anywhere close enough but as soon as I run into a Konoha shinobi I'll tell them who am. That at least should get them to take me to the village or receive an investigation. 634." Obito said content.

A small distance away, a white form grew from the ground into Zetsu. "You've thought this through." Zetsu said thoughtful.

Obito didn't stop doing push-ups and Spiral didn't stop trying to draw, neither surprised. "637. Of course." Obito said easily. "It's not every day you come back from the dead. 638." He said grinning.

Zetsu stared at him. "Then what?" He asked in frank manner.

Obito stopped his efforts, his long black hair covering much of his face. "...I want to see Rin. I want to see her first and tell her how I feel. 642." He said continuing more certain of himself than ever before.

Spiral would have blushed if he could, but he had no cheeks. _"AWWWWEE. That's so sweet. So you do love her? No denying like before?"_ He asked interested and digging for answers. Obito had been shy and reserved on this thoughts and relation with Rin, often saying that they were just close friends. But after sometime with only Spiral and Zetsu to talk to, Obito began to speak his feelings. Perhaps the dangers of the training and the close calls with death also contributed to his quick admission of loving the girl his age.

He nodded continuing. "No denying it. I don't want die with regrets. 650." He said simply.

Zetsu wasn't so sure though. "You sure that's wise?" He questioned thinking that acting out of emotion could be stupid or potentially heart breaking.

" 652. I nearly died. It does put things in perspective." The boy responded. "I want to admit that I care for her and that she knows it. 653." He said not shy at all.

"And if she rejects you?" Zetsu pondered aloud.

Obito hesitated thinking about that, often he pondered how Rin would react to his admission of feelings for her. More often than not an image of her saying no and with a look of distaste would form in his head. Making him think he wasn't enough for her. "657...Then at least...I was honest." He said lowly.

Zetsu voiced his thoughts. "You'll scare her doing that so quickly." He said.

Obito shook his head continuing. "661. Oh what do you know about how to talk to girls?" He questioned not seeing how the creepy, plant-man could have talked to any girls in his life.

Zetsu, despite his many charming features, had talked to and was currently in a 64 different relationships with women and men. All fake of course, regardless of humans he was with. Part of Madara's planetary spy network was Zetsu impersonating civilian, male and female, old or young, married, single or gay, employed or un-employed, Shinobi or samurai, merchant or thief, murderer or doctor. Zetsu had clones everywhere in the world, even being on the shinobi councils of the all the hidden villages. Once every 2 weeks, Zetsu could make 60 solid clones of himself, but once made the clones would not fade from chakara lose, rather that would slowly regain chakara over time and would even develop skills on their own. His parasite clones were better than any clones that could be made making the wood clones and shadow clones laughable.

Zetsu was a sneaky, lying socialist psychopath, probably why he was so approachable while having cannibalistic tendances. "I know that someone coming back from the dead is a hard thing to accept." Zetsu said having the social experience to back his words. "And that she probably will need time to comprehend it." He finished.

Obito rolled his eyes. "668. So you're saying I should wait until she's comfortable to tell her my feelings. 669." He asked getting a nod.

"That's my advice." Zetsu said shrugging.

Spiral didn't try to hide his thoughts. _"Don't listen to him bro-Obito. You got to tell her straight out before another guy swoops in there and takes her. You've already been separated for nearly 5 months now._" He said enthusiastically.

Obito was confident that the time frame wouldn't matter. "679. That won't matter. She said when we were kids that she would always think of me and she would always be there for me." He said humbled. "She can't have forgotten me yet. 680." He muttered.

Zetsu deadplaned. "...And you just succeeded in jinxing it. What little hope there was for you is extinguished." He said humorously before becoming serious. "Once a human losses there partner it won't take long for them decide on a new one. Trust me I've lived among humans longer than you realise." He said having taken advantage of many moments of weakness after the loss of a loved one. Although truth be told, many of Zetsu's partner would say that he was probably the best thing that happened to them. He did act to be perfect to sell the deception.

Obito bit his lip. "688. She's not like that. And you perceptions of human are already twisted anyway." He snarled not trusting Zetsu's words at all.

This time Zetsu rolled his eyes. "Obito are we going to have the talk about winners and losers again?" He lectured.

Obito growled. "694. That talk is bullshit and you are too negative. Humans aren't as simple as you think they are. Why do you care so much about my life anyway?"He asked again having said it so many times that he couldn't stand it.

Zetsu shrugged giving him another poor excuse. "You know you're the first human in 40 years to speak to Madara?" He questioned.

"700. No, I didn't. He must be lonely." Obito noted not all concerned and being sarcastic.

Zetsu hummed. "Maybe. I think it would be seen as more insane than anything else. No human has such resolve as him." He commented.

Obito raised an eyebrow. "705. Resolve? You mean like "will"?" He asked confused on topics point.

Zetsu nodded. "Yep. Ask yourself this? Is an ambition worth the close to 80 years of your life?" Zetsu asked smugly.

Obito nodded. "710. I'd say so."

That caught Zetsu off-guard, he didn't expect Obito to say yes it was worth it. "What if you fail anyway?" Zetsu asked.

"Then try again." Obito answered.

"And if you fail again?"

"Try again."

"And again?" Zetsu continued to push.

Obito clicked at what Zetsu was trying to get across. "I know what you mean. It does sound stupid but I'd still do such a thing for what I want." He said. If you couldn't live life doing what you wanted what was the point? As long as you didn't harm others in any ways there was no reason not to pursue your dreams and ambitions.

Zetsu looked at Spiral who had continued to silently draw on the piece of paper, staying out of the conversation, before looking back at Obito. Obito was more like Madara, or more like the Kages that ruled over this world than he realised. Resolve was not as cut and dry as people believed. But again maybe these were just words.

"You know Madara has no nickname? That all shinobi only know him by his name and nothing else." Zetsu asked getting a nod but no words from Obtio. "But that not true, there is a name that people have given him." He said making Obito stare at him analysing what Zetsu was talking about.

"It a common belief under those loyal to Konoha and who happen to know something about Madara's history, that Madara was called...an eternal loser." Zetsu said with a dull expression.

"723. What? An eternal loser? I don't understand." Obiot said not seeing how that was possible. "He's the probably the world's greatest criminals. Heck, I knew about him and I don't even care about history lessons." He said solidifying the fact that most of everyone had at least heard of Madara.

Zetsu shrugged with strange smile. "You could say, that Madara is the definition of dead last." He said further confusing Obito. When Zetsu explained. "Before the age of 10, he lost his mother, 3 brothers and 24 family members. He killed his first man at the age of 5 and watched people die in ways that shinobi today wouldn't even be able to imagine. He trained hard to protect his family, clan and proved his efforts becoming renown throughout the world. His own brother, who was on his death bed at the time, gave his eyes to Madara before dying so that Madara could continue his efforts. And what happened?" Zetsu asked.

Obito did slow with his push-ups, shrugging at Zetsu. "740. He was greedy, arrogant and overly-proud. And he belittled everyone he talked to. That's why no one liked him." Obito said with a matter-of-fact attitude.

Zetsu smiled. "Obito, while you're right a little, you're still wrong." He said becoming serious. "I would like you to understand him Obito." Zetsu proposed to Obito who listened more carefully than one would think.

It was time for Zetsu to tell Obito who Madara was, instead of what people who had only heard of his accounts said.

"His clan betrayed him, accepting that they were inferior to the Senju and that Madara would never be able to overcome them." Zetsu said surprising Obito at his bluntness.

"When Madara did finally give in to Hashirama, they created the hidden leaf and he was promised the position of 2nd Hokage after Hashirama. Did you know that?" Zetsu asked causing Obito to frown and shake his head. "But the Uchiha and Senju clans weren't going to let him have such authority. Why? Well like you said his personality did deter him greatly, but a history of failure didn't help him either. His clan even lied about him, saying that his killed in own brother and stole his eyes from his corpse in pursue of power. All to keep their failure of a leader from repeating his mistakes within their new home." Zetsu lectured surprising Obito at how dark and isolating Madara's story was. Don't get it wrong though, Obito had about as much trust for Madara, as blade half way through his neck. But at least he was getting reason and explanations why it had come to such an end.

Zetsu continued. "And Tobirama never trusted the Uchiha, often telling Hashirama that he made the wrong decision in sparing those that surrendered. The fabled 2nd Hokage hated Madara more than anyone else in this world, and he took full advantage of the distrust people had for him and made a strong effort in having him exiled." Zetsu said noting how he had made the wrong impression on Obito, if Obito's glare was anything to say.

Seeing Obtio's glare Zetsu answered. "Don't act as if you know who the 2nd Hokage is. He wasn't as forgiving and kind as his brother and often Hashirama would have to silent his brother's actions. But Tobirama was no push-over when it came to deceit and working in the shadows, as shinobi do. It was that talent that lead him to create the Anbu Black Ops." Zetsu said seeing that Obito had somewhat accepted Zetsu's explanation.

"In regards to Maddara though, all Tobirama really did was finish off Madara's already tarnish reputation and probably kill him himself is he had the chance. The lesson here and let it be a reminder to you Obito, no one wants a failure as their leader." Zetsu said smiling. It was a reasonable thinking though, if not cruel in a way. Obito, never the less, understood the lesson.

But that couldn't have been all of it and there was no way of finding if what Zetsu was saying was true. "Even if what you say is true, you said it yourself that Madara's personality did influence his past. His strong will and pride became his undoing." Obito said.

Zetsu shrugged. "But understand this as well Obito. You learn more from failure than you from success. You just need the right resolve to continue." Zetsu said peering at Madara's sleeping form. "Madara is strong enough to say and do what he likes. He can belittle others so easy because the reality is that he is strong. Facts are real and matter, but you brush them aside for personal reasons. Facts make sense. Opinion can be a lie. They can be illogical. Many do not accept or realise this though." Zetsu said like a sneaky spider, twisting his words like a web.

Obito frowned at the twist and insult. "751. Then why does he say such things? Why has he not learnt?" Obito asked as if that were true, than Madara should have realised long ago that his communication with others was flawed. "For what reason does this great, man you envision have for talking down on people?" Obito asked as it still didn't make sense to him.

"A lesson in his past." Zetsu said cryptically, not answering Obito question. "All you need to know is that he hates weakness. He hates seeing the weak succeed while the strong fall. You could say he also hate seeing illogical scenarios that make no sense. Hence, why he has a strong hate for fate." Zetsu said only further confusing Obito.

"762. That's strange. He believes in fate because he hates it?" Obito repeated finding such a concept strange. It was like believing in god for the purpose of destroy and defying it. "Then why does he hate weakness? 763." Obito asked impatience wanting an answer instead of round about riddles.

Zetsu sighed and shook his head. "If you haven't figured it out yet then you have no right to judge him." He said pissing Obito off.

Every single time Obito thought he was about to get answers from these riddles, the fools that were suppose to help him change the subject, say his is an idiot or that he isn't ready to know. "Bullshit, I want an explanation!" Obito said sick of the looping conversations.

Zetsu wasn't going to give him one. "You can ask for one, but that doesn't mean you deserve one. Once again you seem to think this is all about you." He said half lidded. "You don't even realise how much of a hypocrite you are. Makes you sound more spoilt than you are orphan boy." Zetsu said before stretching suddenly.

Obito eye focused on the ground. "777. I wish I hadn't told you that." He said regretting revealing so much of himself to these fools. "That old man...is an asshole. And so are you." Obito said bluntly.

"Yes we are." Zetsu said not denying it. "Because we can be. There is no rule expect a moral one, against being one." He said before grinning. "It's a human thing." He said happily causing Obito to shake his head.

Zetsu sighed with a smile. "Don't be jealous because you can't be one." Zetsu said as if it were an achievement.

"785. What are you talking about?" Obito said further confused.

"What I'm saying is that you are incapable of hating someone. Incapable of seeing yourself as different to them. Incapable of caring for yourself over others." Zetsu said lightly.

"796. I tried to kill Madara. Isn't that enough?" Obito said feeling that it was something. But again he found it strange to be arguing about something like this.

"And failed to, and have given up."Zetsu replied getting a pause from Obito.

"..."Obito didn't say anything but without saying a word Spiral got off Obito and the boy begun to walk away. Taking a few breaths to control himself.

Zetsu shook his head. "Alright, fine. I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean to offend you." He said as he had questioned Obito's resolve to kill someone. Obito himself had admitted that killing was something he didn't find easy to do. That taking someone's life as a goal wasn't something he was ready for.

Maybe that was why Madara and Zetsu belittled him so. He was a shinobi and he had yet to actually kill someone. And yes many shinobi back in Konoha made a big deal of it, saying how it could make or break a shinobi career. Was that why so many people took pride in killing at a young age? Madara must have taken pride in doing so when he was child, and he became one the most renown shinobi in the world.

"You didn't offend me." Obito said of course actually offended but wanting to just not talk about it. In truth, he was starting to see why Zetsu and Madara would talk down on him. He lacked the experience and life style that they had gained through their development. He couldn't understand their hardships and comprehension of life. He was just a kid who had spent the majority of his life in Konoha. And despite his seemingly bad social skills and his failures in shinobi training, life in Konoha wasn't that bad.

He had nothing to argue with. He walked back to Spiral and Zetsu before getting on the ground to start the push-ups again from where he was before. "I just wish I could argue better. I haven't won an argument against you since the moment I ended up here. 803." He said bitterly.

"Experience is the seed to wisdom." Zetsu said wisely and seeing that Obito was starting to understand him. "A kid's wisdom is a just that. Immature, clueless and based solely on bias perspective. Just like you." Zetsu said wondering what he would say to that.

To Obito credit he was a lot calmer with his response. "812. That's a bit harsh don't you think? I'm a shinobi though." He lightly smiling.

"Says a piece of paper." Zetsu said as that was true. He'd seen it himself when he looked through Obito's background. From another perspective this was proof that Konoha along with many of the hidden villages also needed to protect the document's of their villages better. "Fact is you're not even a teen yet. Child soldiers really are used far too often." Zetsu said before taking a breath. "We know you want to be better Obito. But you can't just act on emotion all the time, particularly not with us. The moment an adult starts listening about advice from someone as young as you, is the moment they fail as an adult. An adult has to advise a child. Absolutely not the other way around." Zetsu said again sounding wise for a parasitic plant-man.

"831. And that's what you, Spiral and Madara are? The adults while I'm the child." Obito asked without any conflictions. Obito mind clicked. From day one, that was why Madara treated him so badly. Looking back Obito could see how he had been less than helpful. Madara had saved him and regardless of the reason, Obito was thankful for that. Madara had offered Obito a fast treatment in exchange for pain. Obito made the choice to do so, so he couldn't blame Madara for his pain and shouldn't have tried to kill him for it. He was angry that he let himself trust Madara when he shouldn't have, but even now Obito didn't regret it.

Obito had achieved so much in his time here, learning more about Ninjutsu than he ever had back in Konoha. He both was and wasn't the Obito that had sacrificed himself for his friends. He was better and it was just his choices that lead to that being so. They had done much for him and Obito would unfortunately be unable to pay back there decision to save him.

Zetsu nodded at Obito's earlier statement. "Yep. If it wasn't that way, you wouldn't have learnt what you have." He said.

Obito nodded at the irony of the anser to his thoughts. "836. You're right. 837."

Zetsu smiled. "He can be taught." He muttered proudly.

"838. Though, I'm not thankful for the times you nearly killed me." Obito said sheepishly.

Zetsu shrugged. "I'll accept it. We are going a bit a hard on you. But enough about personal thoughts and near deaths. How has that new technique you've been working on going?" The plant asked having seen Obito try to create some form of chakara in his hand. Not successfully from the looks by Zetsu. He wasn't even sure of what Obito was trying to create other than maybe a special punch.

"844. I've just about got that new technique down." Obito said having been working hard on the technique whenever he had the time. Which wasn't much really.

Spiral hummed standing next to Obito admiring his own drawing. _"That punching technique. The one that's like a taijutsu and a ninjutsu to together?"_ He said lightly before calling Zetsu over. _"Oh, hey Zetsu-senpi how's this look?"_

Ignoring what was happening around him, Obito continued talking about this jutsu. "851. It's technically a ninjutsu. I'm sure of that." He said looking up to see Zetsu frowning at the drawing.

"Is that suppose to be me?" Zetsu asked. "That doesn't look anything like me and there are flies flying above me." Zetsu said dumbfounded.

Frowning but interested Obito finished one more push-up before getting up to look at the drawing. "860...HAHA! You look like a pile of shit." He laughed looking at the pathetic drawing.

_"Its' your slime form."_ Spiral said innocently.

"I don't have a slim form." Zetsu said back dead faced.

Not at all affected Spiral shook his head at the answer. _"This is what I imagined it would look like."_ He said modestly.

Zetsu sighed before turning to Obito who had gone back to doing push-ups. He went back to asking about the technique Obito was making. "Obito, would you mind telling me about it? Have you named it yet? Why and how'd you come with it?" He asked both interested himself and wanting to tell Madara about it.

"868. My teammate and sensei both have these cool jutsu that they can focus in their hands that does some serious damage. I made the technique thinking of matching there's." He said recalling the Rasengan and Chidori. Obito peered at Zetsu with a smirk. "That and you said that the only way to break the exit was to punch it." He said making Zetsu look at the barrier of stone at the exit. Knowing that Zetsu and Madara probably already knew about how he was developing his technique, Obito didn't think anything of telling Zetsu about it. "I basically use that chakara enhanced strength technique and focus a large amount of chakara into my punch. 869."

_"That doesn't sound that unique."_ Spiral said. _"Or hard."_ He continued before jumping on the spot. _"Oh, I know! I'll be right back."_ He said before turning away, placing his pencil and paper on the ground and diving into the earth like it was water. And it worked.

"Did he just div—forget it. 879." Obito said not wanting to worry about it. "I haven't finished the jutus yet." He empathised. "I focus a large amount of fire element chakara into it and try to imagine a ball surrounding my fist. When I was doing the rock strengthening and rock melting exercises, I learnt how to focus a larger than normal amounts of chakara into my hand. And with the heating technique I learned how to focus fire element charkara to my hands for long periods of time. I'm trying to get the fire and earth style together but its taking a while to get down. 880." He said staring at his fingers for a moment.

"No application of water style chakara?" Zetsu questioned curiously.

Obito shook his head. " 882. That's impossible. I can't focus fire and water elements together. I'd need a bloodline for that." He said having found no way of combining the two during his training.

"You over-estimate how hard it is to control chakara." Zetsu said. "There are many collaboration Jutsu that combine opposite elements." He said noting that important piece of information.

" 885. Maybe, but for now. I'll stick to the fire and earth element stuff." Obito said wanting to focus on his strength for know. His goal was leave now, not train for the future.

Suddenly Spiral burst from the earth taking a huge gasp of air for no reason as if he had been swimming. Crawling out of the earth, Spiral shook a red scroll in his hand. _"OI! I got this. Have a read of this."_ He said marching over excited.

Noting the scroll Zetsu quickly came to a conclusion about its point of origin. "Are those from Madara personal library of Jutsu?" He asked hesitant.

Spiral nodded. "_He wasn't using them so I thought we should have a look through and see what Obito can learn._" He said thoughtfully.

"899. Thanks Spiral, but why did you only grab one?" Obito asked with naturally ease, wanting to know more about this library and what Madara had buried there.

Zetsu objected thought. "Grabbing one is enough to have to burned to charcoal you idiot. Are you trying to anger Lord Madara?" Zetsu said quickly.

_"Senpai, why would Lord Madara be angry?"_ Spiral responded sitting down next to Obito to open the scroll.

"910. Give him a break Zetsu. He's only trying to help me. 911." Obito said.

Zetsu shook his head and slowly started sinking into the ground. "Whatever happens, I had nothing to do with. I'm going to scout the borders with myself. See you two later." Zetsu said wanting nothing to do with it.

"920. I'm nearly done with my push-ups. So what do we have here?" Obito said looking at the scroll.

"_A scroll of high level fire style jutsu."_ Spiral said making Obito stop and scramble to see. Looking at it the symbols and writing they were small yet clear, as to hold the vast number of jutsu listed on the paper. Obito could see references to difference arts of fire style and difference ranks. Spiral gave it a one over before saying more. "_It has a B, A and S-rank jutsu to look at, all fire style and all with detailed descriptions of their origin. But I doubt you want to know about that."_ He said opening it further.

"Seriously? Give it here, let me have a look." Obito said grabbing it causing Spiral to grab it back childishly.

_"Hey, I was looking first."_

Obito deadplanned at Spiral. "You said it was for me, you don't use fire style and you only want it because I want it." He said knowing Spiral too well consider the time here.

_"...No I don't."_

"I don't want it." Obito said causing Spiral to look at it a few times and subsequently hand it over.

"Thanks." Obito said looking through the jutsu listed. "Dragon flame song, Fanned flame vortex. Blast Wave Wild dance. Woah, Great flame Annihilation, I've heard about this one but never thought I'd find it!" He said eyeing the paper. Obito was so going to learn as many of this as he could before he left. Better yet, why didn't he just take the scroll? Like spiral said it wasn't like Madara was using it.

_"Hey, hey, Obito. Look. S-ranked fiirre ssttyllle."_ Spiral said pointing them out dragging his voice out.

Obito looked saw 3 S-ranked fire style jutsu none of which he had heard of before. The amount of hands signs, the possibilities and risk of back firing, and the destruction and power they were capable of were mesmerising. It was every boy's dream to be able to create such explosions. Obito didn't shy way at the thought of blowing things up like most his gender and age. It would be a crime not to learn this jutsu.

_"Wow, you are never going to learn these."_ Spiral said seeing the difficulty of the Jutsu almost reading as if reading Obito mind.

"Why wouldn't I?!" Obito said offended.

"_You're nowhere skilled or naturally talented to learn these._" Spiral answered not sweating or worried about saying that.

"Thanks that really helps my confidence." Obito said thinking of what he should do. "I'll start with one then. And when I've got it I'll start with the other two."

_"So which one?_" Spiral asked as Obito looked through in thought, thinking about which one to learn.

It had to be really impressive, something not common and at the same time simple enough to get the job done. "Hmmm. This one." He said eyeing the description. "Fire style: Chaotic Flames of Explosive Winds. 49 hand sign. Warning - High chakara consumption and moderate wind style skills required. Creates a forward wave of heated wind and fire that can combust upon anything it touches at users will. Warning: Stopping wind waves from leaving the body cannot be done within 40 seconds of activation. Once user combusts portions of air, flames cannot be subdued through the user's will but can be controlled in their movements and shapes. Flames will burn along wind currents created prior uncontrolled if user does not control them. Heated winds can however continue to explode at the user's will while flames caused by prior explosion continue to burn, explode and fly through the air. Most dangerous in a pressured area and also has variant uses including chakara consumption of enemy ninjutsu via the rules of elemental weakeness and strengths." Obito said all too excited to try the jutsu.

Spiral just nodded at the words amused. "_If you're at all worried just know that this probably the weakest amongst the S-ranks."_ He said offhandedly.

"Spiral!"

_"Heck you don't even know any wind style."_ He continued receiving a glare from Obito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week has pass since Obito started trying to learn the fire style Jutsu from the red scroll and he had only mastered one jutsu from it. Although disappointing Obito hardly felt the need to worry about it. He's skills were better than they ever were and he was starting to see that the old bastard he hated was indeed an intelligent man when it came to Ninjutsu or more accurately when it came to being a shinobi. On more than one occasion Madara had asked him to stay and train under him but Obito knew that he was only doing it with hopes of changing his mind in regards to Madara's dream of peace.

Laying on the bed and facing the ceiling, Obito begun to wonder if he should indeed stay and learn more. It was probably part of Madara plan, teaching him so much as to keep him here and persuade him of his "innocent" intentions. Madara probably knew that Obtio knew what his plan was but it didn't matter because Obito couldn't help but feel thankful and even a bit of admiration for the man. It was a confusing thought no doubt.

But he was planning to leave and soon. His limbs were just about done if the pain of the bones growing inside him had anything to say. His muscles were developed and strong enough, but the bones at the core had yet to fill out and expand as much as they should have.

Just 3 more weeks and Obito would be free and returning home. He smiled and tensed his new leg and arm feeling them out as what pain there was, was slowly disappearing and dulling. His body had gained a tanned appearance with the last of the white pigment of his new flesh gone. He was content and satisfied but had had enough. He had stayed here long enough and his longer than normal hair was proof of that. He took one final breath thinking about Rin wondering what the future would hold, slowly trying to fall asleep without issue. Things were looking up.

Suddenly the distinct sound of Zetsu moving through the earth caught Obito's attention making him sit up. "Obito!" Zetsu shouted in distress crawling out of the wall high above.

"What is it?" Obito asked noting Zetsu seriousness.

"Rin and the idiot Kakashi are in trouble. They've be attacked by mist shinobi on a mission!" Zetsu shouted making Obito pale.

"What? How do you know this?" Obito asked uncertain.

"You talked about them so much that I went to find out who they were a few weeks ago and have been keeping an eye on them." Zetsu answered. "They need help." He said solidifying the message.

Determined, Obito jumped of the bed hard enough to cause it to break under him as he stormed for the stone wall that block the entrance. "That's it. Time to leave." He said preparing to punch his way out as Madara had intended for him. But he stopped just in front of going still.

Zetsu raised his eyebrows. "Hey, why'd you stop?" He asked confused.

Obtio took a stand, his left fist pointed at the wall while his right fist cocked back at his waist. "I have to make sure I get out." He said having learnt how approach the situation properly. Madara had said Obito had no clue how to throw a punch during the two uchiha's one sided fight. For that reason Madara had drilled it into Obito he how to punch properly.

Obito took the lesson to heart and begun preparing and creating his own attack. His own punch to rival is friend and sensei signature attacks. Where Kakashi focused on lightning into his hand, Obito focused on fire. Where Minato focused on shape, Obito only focused on execution. His right hand went orange and bright as if it were on fire and builded as if absorbing light.

This was it. "Hi...No...Ishi (Will of Fire)!". He shouted as he punch the wall causing a red and orange light to glow up the cracks before a bright and warm heat filled the room, then it exploded bringing the sealed door down.

_"You destroyed it with one punch."_ Spiral said amazed.

"So that's the technique he was trying to get down." Zetsu said aloud impressed at the destructive force of it. It was simple, but none the less impressive. The attack had 3 parts: the charge, the impact and the explosion. All the chakara control techniques Zetsu had taught him were what contributed to the control Obito had of the attack.

But it didn't fully work as Obito had intended. "Gack!" Gasping at the strange sensation running up his arm, Obito could see the arm had completely bended and deformed to the point of simply slipping of this shoulder. "No. No. NO!" He shouted looking at the arm that had fallen off him in a slimy form on the ground and was now burning on fire to boot.

Spiral looked at Obito who looked down at the burn synthetic flesh, seeing the young Uchiha breathing hard. "_Obito..."_ He started approaching before Obito straightened.

"Screw it!" He said running pass the arm for the open entrance not caring about the loss of his new arm. He was out of time and wasn't going to let it get to him. Not now, when his friends needed him.

_"Wait, Obito!"_ Spiral shouted as the boy stopped atop one of the large boulder that had piled at the entrance to look back with a rage.

"What! I can't wait around any longer!" He shouted not caring anymore.

_"You've lost your arm."_ Spiral said reasoning with him and not wanting him to do anything foolish. _"You won't be able to help anyone."_ He said feeling this was cruel. But it was part of the plan.

Obito shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I have to do something." He responded turning to run.

_"It does matter!"_ Spiral shouted causing Obito to turn back.

"Then what?!" Obito shouted. "If you don't come up with an answer I'm leaving." He said staring at the plant man.

"_Wear me and I'll become you're arm and skin."_ Spiral answered.

Obito frowned. "What?" He said confused.

Spiral leaped next to Obito as his bodies twisted form untwisted into a strange root like form. _"I'll help you, so that you can help them."_ He said as Spiral's arm moved to Obito's empty arm before he started wrapping around Obito eerily.

Although finding it extremely uncomfortable and creepy Obito didn't resist because the thought of Spiral's giving his arm to him to use was just too good at this point. Although he did question something of it. "Should you be helping me?" Obito asked.

Zetsu grinned as things went the way they were suppose to. "Don't worry about it Obito. Spiral's a good boy."

Spiral head twisted around Obito's head and all could be seen was the sharingan Obito had peering through a spiralled, shadowed mask. "Thanks you guys." Obito mumbled.

Spiral interrupted though. "_Don't thank me yet. Get ready cause this next part will hurt_." Spiral noted as Obito felt an uncomfortable sting in his back.

"Rahammm...What did you just do?" Obito asked stretching from the feeling .

"_I connect my nerves to your nerves, linking our minds and body."_ Spiral said in his head. Although Spiral was impressed with this too, being that he had just force the grow plant roots into Obito's body and more specifically his whole spine. Again it was more proof that Obito had changed being able to stand great physical pain.

"You're leaving?" Madara's hollow voice rung from his seat.

The mask of spiral open sensing Obito intent to face Madara as the boy turned to him. "Thanks for healing me and for the training. I probably won't return." He finished as he turned away to leave.

Madara shrugged. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll await you're return." He finished with a glare not needed to say anymore.

Obito looked up at Zetsu. "Zetsu. Where am I going?" He asked.

"Coast of the Land of Hot Water." Zetsu answered. "I've got clones that can direct you there. Don't forget me and spiral can talk telepathically." He said sinking into the earth to leave.

Obito ran out the door and noted the collection of weapons on the wall and saw a black cloak. He grabbed it and quickly put it on continuing to run. At the end of the tunnel he saw a large bone structure. Reaching it he jumped onto to and looked around. "So this it." He noted seeing the boxed hole he was in surprised it was such a flashy entrance to Madara's home.

"_It will take a few hours to reach but we can make."_ Spiral said positively in Obito's head causing the young shinobi to jump up into the trees. Unknowingly running into Madara's trap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been running for what felt like ages to Obito as Zetsu spoke in his mind telling him every detail as he stormed through grasslands and forests. Rin had been captured for a few hours and it took Kakashi longer so to rescue her and being their escape. It tortured Obito hearing all this as constantly told Zetsu to help them. To which Zetsu replied, Madara orders are to not help anyone regardless of what happens. Obito knew though that he shouldn't have expected any better of the old man but was holding out some hope that Zetsu would. It didn't happen.

But some hope did come when he questioned where Minato was, thinking that of course minato would save them. Said sensei was one of the strongest shinobi and human in the world. Obtio knew Minato better than Minato would ever relies as Obito knew that Minato could teleport anywhere in the world regardless of distance as long as there was seal point. Unfortunately for the positive boy it seemed he was wrong once again with Spiral telling him that Minato was on another mission.

"How much further?" Obito questioned in his mind knowing that Zetsu and Spiral could hear him. While asking the question Obito noted that it started to rain heavily around him almost as if i had come from nowhere.

_"Not far. Just over the next few ridges."_ Spiral said still in control of the movements of Obito. "_Obito. You know that you won't be in any shape to fight so for this just let me do all the work."_

The rain became louder and heavier soaking everything, making it slippery and cleaning the air. It was as if a burden were building upon Obito's back from it. But he smiled, thinking the same way he always did. "You can relax Spiral. I remember Madara saying that a Uchiha full power can only be achieved with both of their eyes. Kakashi has my other eye and with it, together we'll save Rin." He said positive only to feel a shiver unlike any he had felt before. It was from the connect to Spiral as if Obito had felt something shift off with Spiral mind at the last words he said.

Then there was roar louder and unlike any cry of an animal Obito had ever heard, causing the rocky ridges and hill he was on to shake and move the wind and rain wildly. Wondering what it was Obito jumped to the top of the closest to tree to see what it was. In the distance Obito could see the next few ridges and beyond that the sea. He had reached the coast and what was happening over the other side definitly involved shinobi and a monster Obito had never encounter. Its cry's and moans of struggle and power were clear and caused eruption of water larger than mountains that continue into the clouds not stopping.

"This isn't really rain?" Obito questioned aloud realising that whatever was on the other side of the ridges was causing and creating enough water and wind to create a heavy rainstorm.

_"They're on the other side. Rin and Kakashi. And the blood mist." _Spiral said no longer speaking directly into Obito's mind. Obito nodded, a little unnerved but unfazed before he started jumping from tree to tree approaching.

It roars continued for a time causing more rain to fall making it colder and harder for Obito to stay calm. Then, the roars stopped, and Spiral and Obito heard Zetsu speak in their minds.

"What-Who is that?" He plant-man said clearly confused.

Obito frowned at the confusion and Spiral wondered what Zetsu meant. Before either of them could contemplate there was an echoing smash as the edge of one of the ridge exploded before something smash into the earth having been blown away from the other side. Dust and rain blocked there view of what had crash not far from them but at least 500 meters away. "What was that?" Obito questioned wondering if Zetsu had heard him.

"Someone from the leaf has come to help?"

Obito's eyes widened. "Is it Minato sensei?" He asked curious as if it was he could quickly help him from where he was and join him.

"No, it can't be. He is on another mission." Zetsu said again watching him from a distance within a tree. His clones that were among the mist shinobi didn't expect it and were just as surprised.

"Then who-" Obito didn't finish as new roar screeched across the valleys and ridges as from the other side of the ridge, from the beach Rin and Kakashi were at a shifting body of ice and snow shot over the hole on ridge and soared down the ridge side into the valley that the person from the leaf had landed.

The snow and ice shift into the a mouth covered in scales and rows of icy sharp teeth that was then followed by a serpents like tail of snow, water and wind. The body continued to shift until it was a chinese style dragon of ice curling around in the wind creating rings of ice, atop its fore head a single person commanded it. It was big enough to stand over the the Hokage mansion if it so chose and because of this the features of the dragon's face were detailed enough to show its master wrath and rage. But the master's face could not be seen from the white hood and cloak that cover his body.

"You shall not stop this, Anbu of the Leaf. Lord 3rd Mizukage had ordered it so and for too many of the people of world...it is overdue." The man monologued like a lord clearly enraged by the leaf anbu's arrival here. At least Zetsu got to know he wasn't the only one on the verge of killing someone because of the interference.

"NOW DIE! ICE STYLE: ICE RING DRAGON!"

The dragon readied itself before charging head first into the spot the leaf Anbu had landed causing the earth to quake, the rain to turn to hail, the wind to howl and another eruption this time of ice, that spread out from the impact of the attack. It didn't reach Obito but he couldn't find the energy or focus to stop watching.

All was silence until..."I never imagined that the blood mist would have such technology. Homura sensei was right to ask me to infiltrate the blood mist, despite my refusal. To be able to seal a Kekkei Genkai and use it without being born to that clan." The Anbu paused as the ice dragon straighten itself. "So the blood mist really has genocided the Yuki clan? I guess you no longer need the people when you could just take the power from them."

The Mist shinobi on the dragon's head responded. "They were traitors. Plotting against the land of water and Kirigakure. They had what was coming to them." He said.

Neither the mist shinobi, Zetsu, Spiral or Obito had seen the Leaf Anbu yet but they could hear his anger and disgust. "This is why I wanted to get out of the shinobi life. No one who lives the life a shinobi deserves a happy life. My last mission happened 2 months ago and I foolishly have let sensei drag me back into the world of madness, greed and pride. But I can't let those kids die...

...NOVA KING!" Obito hardly followed what happened next. At some point unknown to himself he had activated his Sharingan and had been able to see what happened. The dragon dodged, flying over the slash of claws, bursting from blinding flames and flares of light that had swung at it. Landing a distance away, the ice dragon curled up watching the land it had frozen burn before it ever saw it melt.

"A lion!" Obito said surprised as it crawled out of the fires that consumed the forest side of the valley. It was just as if not bigger than the ice dragon and it was made of fire. "What type of fire style is that?" Obito questioned.

"It not just fire style Obito." Zetsu said in Obito mind watching himself from a distance. "It is a collaboration based ninjutsu, being performed by one person." Zetsu said.

"But aren't collaboration based ninjutsu done by two people." Spiral asked.

"Usually. But there are those that can use two elements at the same time and not use a bloodline. He's combining fire style and wind style." He said surprising Obito. "The outside of the lion is fire but the core is pressured wind style, he's keeping them harmonized with his chakara. Look closely and you'll see the Anbu standing inside the chest of the lion." Zetsu said although not at all happy. Who was this man? No normal shinobi could use collaboration ninjutsu without a partner unless they were elite jonin or higher. So then, who was this man?!

Looking closer with his Sharingan Obito could see the Anbu inside. He had a white Anbu uniform? White uniforms were for the truly strong and amazing shinobi, Minato had even show his one to Obito and the team when he received it. And giant lion made of fire and wind? He'd never heard of anyone with such abilities.

"Nova King, Roaring Awakening." The Anbu said with the lion causing it open its mouth and blast high compressed blast of fire and wind, burning far too intense and violent as the blast incinerated through forest for kilometres on end.

But before it hit the dragon the blood mist ninja made his move going through hand signs and cause one of two medallions on his hip to glow. "Ice style: Woven Ice Wall..." He shouted causing ice to surround him trying to protect himself. But then the second medallion he had glowed and start doing some different hand signs. "And, Steel style: The Iron Surface." He said causing iron to surround his skin and clothing.

Though he wasn't so sure if it the two bloodline Medallions he had would be enough when with the very blast that surround him, it would explode several time cancelling the blast but finishing whatever was left in the blast.

_"Obito we should be moving on."_ Spiral said despite himself wanting to watch and marvel at the land that was burning brightly and consuming the ridge of hills and valleys. But they needed to move over this last ridge to the beach to reach Rin and Kakashi.

Obito much like spiral didn't want to stop watching but the reminder of Rin was a quick fix causing him to nod in agreement before leaping quickly from tree to tree moving faster than any bird could fly.

With his thoughts returned to him, he couldn't stop thinking the phrase, wait for me I'm coming. It was a constant as he got over the last ridge. He saw no monster that could cry and roar storms worth of water into the sky. But he hardly paid any attention to such as he was so close now, he could see the torn up beach, steam and smoke, and black figures of people in the area. There were people there.

He continued moving, constantly reassuring himself he would make it. But still he grabbed his missing eye feeling an irritation like pain that spreading through his head causing him to grunt and cringe seeing something that wasn't in front of him. But it appeared as if in his mind while at the same time appeared right in front of him.

It was distorted by black patches liking to when you rub your eyes hard and cause the colour and images you see to blur and flash. But it was enough of an image for Obito to know what he was seeing. Rin in absolute fear and despair, shock and in pain as blood dripped from her lips and something the size of an arm piercing her chest causing a large amount of blood to cover her. There were tears and fear on her face in the rain and fog, what was Obito seeing?

He shook his head in anger and frustration. Why was he seeing this? It had to be his thoughts and anxiety laughing at him with a sick joke. He wouldn't believe the images. They weren't real. As he approached his stomach tightened seeing steam and smoke wondering what he would see.

_'Are they alright? Are they okay? Please let them be okay. I don't want to lose them. Ever.'_ Obito thought. But just as he was going to make the final stretch from behind him the earth broke and the forest and trees around him were blown away and crushed. A mountain of rolling ice and fire smashed through the ridge Obito had left behind him uphill. If there was a dragon and lion in the mix of elements flying towards him, their shape had clearly been lost. The earth had become a tidal wave of bending rock, tree tops, fire and ice folding upon him.

For Obito though he activate his sharingan and thanks to Marada's training he used the avalanche to his advantage. Although a bit unstable, he was able jump, land and jump of a rolling piece of ice before jumping from flying pieces of earth, trees and ice. Bouncing and rebounding around with the grace of an expert and experienced shinobi. There was no denying that Obito would have been crushed and killed if faced with it before the rescue mission for Rin in the land of grass. Although, he didn't realize this to focused on the action around him.

But on one of the flying trees he landed on upside down, he misjudged the force it was moving at and as he tried to jump from it he was thrown into an uncontrollable roll that flung him on to the rocking beach. Just beyond the vegetation line. Landing on his chest ice, burning trees and rocks thrown onto the beach and sea smashing and panicking the blood mist shinobi that were gathered.

On Obito's right side a distance away the body of the leaf anbu in white, landing on his back with his mask broken. The body of the proclaimed ice style and steel style user landed in the sea having been punched at the last second by the leaf anbu during avalanche that torn a hole big enough for a biju to walk through the ridge.

Shaking his head, the numbness and ringing in Obito's head and body silenced immediately. Again an unnatural speed of recovery happened with this healing factor playing effect. He forced himself up wondering what had happened but upon standing saw something impossible. Something that in all his imagination never thought would happen. He would be certain that no one who knew his team would ever think of it happening either.

The blood mist shinobi that were around hadn't seen it yet but were attending to the shit storm that had nearly killed them. They had not expected things to escalate to the level they had. The girl escaping and them chasing her to the land of fire was all part of the plan. What wasn't was the leaf anbu in white crippling them as they chased the students of the yellow flash and then the demon almost escaping before arriving at konoha. Most of them were chunin, part of the hunter nin division, given the mission of escorting the shell to the land of fire. The only Jonin with them was the captain, Cang Du. Not a member of the hunter nin, but a high ranking member of the Military Science division. He along with a few other sealers did the difficult part of sealing the demon before they left, but Cang Du despite orders remained with them. The sealer and test subject didn't want to disappoint the Mizukage.

If not for him, the leaf anbu would have stopped them before ever leaving the land of frost. If that had happened maybe the girl would have gotten back and caused the destruction of konoha.

"What the hell was that?" One questioned with his mask on. "Where's Captain Cang?" he continued looking around.

"I don't know. He's probably dead after that explosion." Another said. "This mission is failure. Grab the girl, the seal won't last the trip to konoha."

A sound unlike anything hummed on the ocean as ice rapidly froze the water faster than naturally possible. The hooded figure of Captain Cang slowly moved up as he controlled the water and ice into lifting him. Frowning with a fresh, bleeding cut, splitting his lips he eyes scanned the beach for the enemy and girl.

"Seems this mission is a failure. If we cannot deliver the demon to konoha then we must capture it." He said suddenly appearing on the stone beach, the ocean rocking and turning wildly behind him and masked, blood mist ninja.

Cang knew exactly what had happened here. The 3 tails had awakened far earlier than it should have. Whoever the fuck placed the lullaby seal had clearly done it wrong. No, no one would fuck up like this. An S-rank mission where some fucks up an easy B-rank seal wasn't and couldn't have been accident. Someone had infiltrated them and didn't want the girl to make it to konoha. A konoha dog was among them. Or someone who simply wanted the mission to fail. There could have been a number of reasons. But all that matter now was recapturing the suicide jinjurki. What happened next would have to wait.

Scanning the beach he spotted the leaf Anbu. "I'll handle the anbu. Activate the third emergency cripple seal. We can't have the girl running any further and I'd rather she not explode into a demon during the trip back." He said staring at the man who been a thorn in his side. He had to kill him. This Anbu was good, better than most. Safer to kill the enemy now than later. If the leaf anbu did have any tricks or technique he hadn't seen yet, then now was the time to kill him.

Looking at the man he noted his features now that mask had been destroyed. The lion-like mask was clearly because of giant-sun lion he spawned, but he never heard of or seen such mask in the bingo books for anbu of konoha. It was a bad omen as his eyes meet the face of enemy.

_'Strange. From this distance his hair looks almost pink'._' Cang thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was suppose be an infiltrate, spy and verification mission. With his skill it would only take him one day to find the bloods mist rumoured labs against nature. Oh yes, labs against nature that spawned impossible jutsu and monsters. It was the rumour going around the elemental nations.

He left his wife to manage his jewellery business while he went on the mission and honestly he did not want to go on the mission. He retired 2 months from the Shinobi gig, having hidden his shinobi status since becoming a genin. No one, not even his wife knew, that the peaceful, genin with a pathetic record of 131 E-rank missions and simple jewelry business was in fact a top secret Anbu that only worked for Homura Mitokado one of the 6 elders of Konoha. And he liked the fact no one knew this. The serious life of a shinobi wasn't worth the effort, risk and morally questionable actions. He'd rather sit at his store, watching people come by and sell the occasionally piece of fine jewellery. Who wouldn't? He got to sit on his ass and do nothing all day.

But no he wasn't there now. He was face first the in dirt because he wanted to see what business deals he work out at the city of Edo in the land of frost before going to the land of water. And it just so happened that Minato Namikaze's, known as the yellow flash's, surviving students were running from mist shinobi. How the hell did they get into such trouble when the third shinobi war was taking place in the land of grass, on the other side of the world? OK the world was chaotic right now but still. What mission did they go on to end up where they are now?

He shook his head and stood up before turning to blood mist hunter nin surrounding him. Standing at the beach's end he could see the white and hooded mist shinobi he had been fighting. The mist had to have labs against nature if this man could attain ice style through some form of sealing art. Sealing a jutsu then reusing it later was a possible sealing art but to use the style sealed unrestricted? You could be an academy level shinobi who could seal a fireball then fire that exact fireball, but you can't miraculously use fire style from it. That was what the blood mist had been working on.

With such a weapon, bloodline clans would no longer have the same value they once had. It made sense that mist village would want such a tool. He had to capture this hood man and interrogate him. But again he still had to get those to kids out of here.

All of a sudden, said anbu from the leaf felt an uncomfortable chill run down his spine. Was it even a chill? Because what it felt like, he would compare to the feeling of being stalking, being watched or the feeling of something big near him that may or may not know his presence. But was he very aware of it.

He's senesi was a sealing arts master that often relied on seals and scrolls to win battles. One such seal was the Soul sensing seal that the anbu was currently using, allowing him to sense the intent of others. His sensei had developed a prototype seal in memory of Mito Uzumaki, the 1st hokage's wife, who had such an ability.

He turned to the source and saw something unexpected. A person in a black cloak with its hood down covering their face. But underneath the black hood there was a second white hood. The second hood didn't look normal, appearing to be made from some sort of plant he was unfamiliar with. But he could just see the side of the person face. This person had long, black hair running down their face, but did not hide the deformity on the side of his face. The anbu looked and noted that he was still, unmoving and staring something.

Honestly in his life, Kizashi Huruno hadn't seen many graphic or sickening things. But the image the boy teammate impaling his arm through the chest of his female teammate was not a picture he thought he would see when he turned in the direction the person in black was looking.

"No...Why? Why Kakashi?" Kizashi mumbled as he could it would be too late. Rin was as good as dead at this point and with her the 3 tails. "No. I can save her." Kizashi said softly to himself. "The 3 tails should be more than capable of healing wounds like that but that's only if Rin can will herself to stay alive long enough for it to do so." He continued as pulled out a small scroll from his back pocket.

"I can make it." He mumbled as the smoke cover the two disappeared and the mist saw what had happened.

"Kakashi..."Rin muttered unaware of what was around her as Kakashi stared at her squinting and uncertain of what was going to happen next as he was slowly losing consciousness.

"No the Sanbi...I must act now!" Cang shouted storming towards the girl staggering back about to keel over and die.

Obito watched with this gritted his teeth and his face screwed in a disturbed rage as his sharingan changed.

"Ice Style: Cryostasis."

"Sealing Art: Cripple Reality."

"I won't...ACCEPT ANY OF THIS!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Review, comment, criticizes and endorse.**


End file.
